Kisses And Kerosene
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Angel's a cop, Buffy a local reporter who can't seem to stay out of trouble. Mature Themes. Reposted old story. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Another reposting of an old story. Another based off of Danielle's Hunter clan too. Neither those or Buffy-like things do I own, sadly. **

**This story was previously titled 'The Burning.'**

It was a Friday night in the smaller town of Sunnydale, California and Buffy Summers was cursing her friend and co-worker Cordelia Chase to hell and back for this dumb-ass idea.

'I am in the bad part of town, dressed like a goddamn hooker!' she thought bitterly, taking a look around.

She continued walking, straightening out her too-short dress that she had on.

'Why in the world would I listen to Cordelia? I could have said "No." I didn't have to do this. I'm sure I could have found the information I'm after plenty of other ways. Hell, my dumb ass could leave right now and try one of those many other ways if I wanted. But no, of course not, that would be a smart thing to do. So no, I can't. I just had to listen to the queen of everything... and now, here I am.'

Buffy stopped and reached into the small bag she was carrying. There was a dirty old building that she used to lean onto and take off her tennis shoes to then replaced them with some meant-to-kill pumps.

'Hooker outfit complete anyone?' she though, rolling her eyes.

She reached into her purse and took out her cell phone, contemplating wether or not she'd actually go through with this idea or not.

She sighed and put the phone back in. She took out the tape recorder and set it up, then put it back in, sighing once more.

Next, she continued on.

OoOoO

Buffy reached the big door on the grimy warehouse, took a deep breath, and knocked. She heard voices inside and footsteps coming her way. She brushed her fingers through her blonde hair then placed her hands on her hips waiting for someone to open the door.

"What the hell do you want?" the man said when he opened the door up and saw her.

'Holy shit! Bad idea! Really bad, dumb idea!'

"Ummm, hi there. My car... it, well, broke down. I saw some lights on over here and I thought that maybe I could use your phone... or something?" She smiled nervously.

He half turned back into the room behind him. "Hey fellas, we got us a workin' girl out here! Apparently, she's got some nasty car troubles and needs some assistance. Wanna let this pretty little thing in?" He turned back to her, smiling, creepily.

Someone answered but she couldn't quite make out what the said, then the next thing she knew, she was being pulled inside.

"Well, now! Would you look at that?" one of the men called out with a whistle.

Buffy thought he looked familiar.

"Umm... hi? My car... broke down back out that way," she said, pointing. "I wanted to see if maybe I could use your phone or something? Call my boyfriend to come get me..."

"Hmm. Baby, this is a dead end street," he smiled wickedly. "What in the world were you doing out here and at this time?"

"I'm lost," she told the group of scary looking men as she looked around. She began to notice a few of the guys in the room with her had white powder looking stains on some of their clothing.

'Drugs? I knew it!' she rejoyced in her head.

"And I don't know what happened with my car... it just started making some strange noise and I got freaked out. I pulled over to the side of the road back that way," again, she pointed, "I waited a few minutes and then tried again. It was no better. So, I started looking for help."

"Uh huh," he said and began to look her over. She heard footsteps behind her and even more eyes roaming over her. Then it dawned on her.

'Holy shit. That's Rack! One of William "Spike / William The Bloody" Pratt's lackeys!'

Before she could let that information sink in, the footsteps she heard behind her started moving around her. She looked to see who it was and tried not to gasp.

'Spike. Spike as in Spike is here. This is bigger than I thought!'

Her head was spinning, blood pumping, heart beating fast. This was something reporters like herself dreamed of.

"Well, hello cu-tie," Spike said, taking her hand. "Why don't you two, Ben and Adam, go check on this girl's car would ya?"

"Yeah, maybe you can fix it then she won't have to make that call," Rack said, smirking and leering at her.

Spike led her over to a dark-haired woman. He sat down next to her then dragged Buffy onto his lap. "So, cutie, Whatever is your name?"

"Anne."

"Nice to meet you, Anne," he said, putting his hands on her thighs.

She started to wiggle to get off of him. "Look, if I could just..."

"Shut up and stay still!" He grabbed her and held her tight so she couldn't move. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his hard erection pushing into her.

"The least you can do is show us all your appreciation," Rack said then laughed. Spike joined.

"I know they would all like to see you thanking me for my kind acts."

"I'm... starting to think you have the wrong ideas about me here," she tried saying as calm as she could.

He was slowly rubbing into her and she was looking around to find something to help her stand and get away. She reached for a covered table and half pulled on it half pushed to try and stand up. and in this action she accidentally pulled the sheet off.

Now, before her, was powdered white bricks in plastic and wrapped with tape. There were a few lines of what she knew had to be cocaine next to them and a few piles of money.

'This is the most coke since Scarface and the most money I've ever seen in my life!'

She started to blush and look at the guys. "I'm... sorry... really sorry," she said, standing.

One man hurried over to recover the table up. After it was secure, his deep brown eyes burned into her green ones.

She began to look him over, no doubt realizing he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. He had dark hair that matched his eyes, that he wore spiked. He had on a white tee shirt, black leather jacket and matching pants. He had black shoes on too. He was tall... Buffy guessed six one or six two. And built like a god.

He was looking her over too.

'Holy shit!'

"Listen, I don't have time for all of this fooling around, especially not with some dumb blonde who's out looking for a John," he nodded towards Buffy. "So, are we going to get this taken care of or what?"

"Patience Liam. I'm not done with you, or with her," Spike's eyes began trailing around on Buffy's body once more. "Both need to be savored and taken care of at the right time," he smirked. He grabbed her and she tried to pull away. "Bitch, you had better stop that," he growled. "You better start behaving or I'm going to have to kill you when I decide that I'm through with you!"

"Look, would you just drop the bitch and get on with our deal?" the handsome stranger said. "I'm not getting involved in your little rape and murder plans. I have a much more important issue to deal with here."

"You know, Liam, I really don't like your tone," Spike growled at him. "I'd suggest you shut the hell up, too, or you'll be joining the princess."

He raised up his hands and took a step back. "Have a cow, Spikey. I just want to get my part of this over with. Then, you can do whatever the hell you want with the hooker. I just have other things to do tonight, you know, people to see."

The men argued and Spike threw Buffy to the ground, she slowly started crawling away. She was getting closer to the door when she felt herself run into something.

She looked up to find Rack smirking at her once more. He lifted her up roughly and it caused her to drop her bag, some of the contents scattered out. He picked something up.

'Oh shit!' Buffy's head screamed.

"Buffy Summers... of the Sunnydale Post!" he yelled.

"What?" the two men arguing stopped and growled.

"A reporter? The bitch is a reporter!?" Spike yelled. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, yanking him towards her, fire in his eyes.

"Let me the fuck go!" Buffy screamed at him.

"I don't think so," he turned to the man who let her in in the first place. "You let a motherfucking reporter in here?!" he yelled at him.

"I didn't know! She didn't look like no reporter Spike!"

The gorgeous man who Spike had called Liam groaned. "Good job. A reporter. You know she's probably wired right?" he walked over to the table and started putting the white bricks into a large bag. "I'm getting my ass out of here before the cops show up, Spike."

"Shut the fuck up, Liam. You aren't going anywhere. We've got business to conduct."

"Sorry, we're finished. Teach you to keep it in your pants, I hope. At least long enough to get a deal fucking over with. I can't deal with this Pratt. Fucking reporters and shit! What's the matter with you? You think I wanna stick around for that?"

Spike dragged Buffy, still by the hair, over to the table. "It's first rate?" he asked.

"It's the best, Spike," he said still putting the bricks away.

Spike used one of his hands to hold Buffy, released the other and stopped the stranger... this Liam fellow. He leaned down and snorted a line. After a few heartbeats, "You got a deal."

"It's two hundred thousand... in cash, Billy Idol," Liam said with a smirk in his voice and on his handsome face. "And I won't take any less than that."

"You'll get your fucking money. Now, let's do as you wish and seal the deal. And hey, maybe you can stick around and help us deal with our new favorite reporter."

Buffy stepped in, "My editor knows where I am and he's probably called the cops by now."

Spike just laughed at her then threw her by the hair towards Liam. "You sure?" he asked as Buffy slammed into the taller man. Liam had caught her easily and kept her in place just as easy.

Buffy's eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at him. "Please... please don't," she whispered, "you... you don't want to do this."

He just pulled her closer to his body and ran his hands up from her hips to her neck. Then he leaned into to whisper, "You shouldn't have come in here. That was a very stupid mistake." He leaned back enough an then pressed his lips into hers. He pulled her head back and ran his tongue along her lips demanding access. And Buffy granted, and even welcomed it, cursing herself.

'I'm supposed to be disgusted! Not turned on!' she yelled in her head as he explored her mouth as one of his hands ran down her back and cupped her ass she let out a soft moan of pleasure then blushed when she heard laughter.

"Well, well, sounds like she likes you," Spike said amused. Then Buffy gasped and started struggling to get away.

After Buffy broke the kiss, she panted and tried to get back control of herself, then looked into those warm chocolate pools and put as much anger and she could into her own green ones. "Let go of me!" she growled at him.

He just smirked.

Spike grabbed Buffy once again and dragged her away from Liam and back into his embrace. The next thing she knew his mouth was meeting hers and he was violently pushing his tongue inside her mouth. His hands went up to the top of the halter dress she was wearing and started to unfasten it then started to push the dress up by the short hem, exposing her tiny red satin thong she had been wearing.

She was struggling against him and bit his tongue in the process, this made him pull away and try to slap at her. She ducked and then saw his anger grow and he started to try again. But it never came. She saw Liam's large hand wrapped around Spike's wrist, holding him back.

"Shouldn't bruise the merchandise, Spike."

"She fucking bit me! I think she deserves to be taught a lesson!" he growled.

"Yeah, well, so do you. And let me show you how it's done," he let go, pushed him back and started towards the blonde.

"I thought you said you didn't want a piece," Spike said as he regained his balance.

Liam smirked, "Changed my mind."

He grabbed Buffy once again and slightly lifted her up and held her in his arms. He walked them both over to the edge of the table and sat her down. He stood in between her legs. He finished unfastening her dress and let it start to slid down. Once it exposed her breasts, his hands moved up to cup them. Buffy moaned as he began to roll her nipples with his fingers.

'This is all things not good, Summers!'

He leaned down to kiss her and as he broke it off once again whispered at her, "Play along. The cops will be here soon," then dove in for another one.

'You don't have to tell me twice,' she thought and began to wrap her legs and arms around him to draw him in closer. Her stomach pushed into his hard cock and he let out a deep moan, wishing he could just carry her out of here and go someplace more private.

Just then they heard someone yelling "Police!" as the front foor of the warehouse busted open. "On the ground. Now!" the officers with heavy armor yelled.

Liam lifted up his head and sighed. He pushed Buffy back a a little and helped her with her dress, getting it pulled up and retied, just as he did he felt himself being pushed to the ground. He was instructed to lie on his stomach and he did, his legs were crossed and his arms were behind his head.

They patted him down and then cuffed him. Then they forced him to his knees.

OoOoO

When he was being walked out by a couple of officers, he noticed the blonde girl talking to a few others several feet away as they passed.

Her head lifted up and he locked in with the emerald orbs, he smiled softly and whispered her name before they continued dragging him out and putting him in the back of one of their vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit, Angel. Next time, I'm going undercover while you get to sit in the van, listening to me kissing all the babes."

Angel grinned at his partner, Lindsey McDonald. "Oh, yeah, sure Linds. I'll make sure you get to go undercover next time. With all the babes. Then you can figure out what to do when an anonymous envelope full of very incriminating photos show up on your door addressed to your wife."

Lindsey turned. "You wouldn't! Oh, you would! Damnit, Angel!"

"Oh, shut up. You know that Eve is everything you could ever want in a woman. You'd never do a thing to fuck that up."

Angel then laughed at his partner who had a lust puppy dog expression on his face as he thought of his wife.

"I got lucky, Angel. And maybe someday, if you can quit playing the field long enough, you will have a grown up relationship of your very own. With a woman!" he patted his partner on the head then went to his own desk to sit and finish his own report.

"I've had relationships," he growled and glared at Lindsey. "Just because i don't want to walk down an aisle, subjecting someone, some poor innocent woman, to the life of a cops wife, doesn't mean I don't have relationships."

"We work too long of hours, it is dangerous..."

"And the divorce rate of cops is out of this world!" they finished together.

"Yeah buddy, so you keep saying. So how come Eve and I have been together for this long?"

"Well, you see, Eve? She feels sorry for you. You know, pity really is that woman's thing."

"Fuck you," Lindsey laughed. "She just can't get enough of this sexy body of mine."

Angel snorted, kicking his feet up to his desk and leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe we finally got him."

"Yeah. William Pratt is going down. Big time. Possession with intent to sell, assault, and we even found three pistols in the back of that warehouse. Ballistics has them now, they're going to go through them and see if they can't match the bullets to the ones they found at the scene of a few murders we think he did. You did good partner."

"It's going to be good... going home... to my own bed. That motel the Cap set me up with was the worst ever," he said and leaned back a bit farther then stretched and a yawn caught him. "Shit. I think I'm going to get of here Linds. You can finish this up, can't ya?"

"Sure, I got it. You go home, get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Angel grabbed his jacket and roll bag that he had picked up from the motel before dropping off here, then he headed out.

He had a few days off now. He had been eating, sleeping, and breathing William Pratt's case, ever since the Englishman had came to town.

No one had been able to get close enough to him. No one. Not until Angel anyway. And it had taken him months and months of careful planning to be able to get into his world, close enough to be trusted.

And with all those thoughts, another one came to mind. 'Buffy Summers.' She had almost blown it for him, all showing up at the complete wrong time.

'How had the press gotten word about this?' he wondered. He had been so careful, obsessive compulsive even, over all things dealing with Pratt.

Angel figured there was only one way to find out what he needed to know.

He whistled as he got to the elevator, hitting the button for the bottom parking lot, then he glanced at his watch. 'A little after two in the AM, what could be a more perfect time?'

OoOoO

Buffy finished her story and sent it by e-mail to the editor. She then rose and pulled the ties of the dress and yanked it off, leaving it on the floor then went to the bathroom.

Minutes later, she came back out, flushed from the quick shower. Her hair was still wet as she pulled on a big tee shirt. Then, she went to the kitchen, starving as she hadn't been able to eat earlier today, too nervous about what she was going to do.

She opened the fridge and groaned, realizing she had forgotten to go to the grocery store earlier in the week. She pulled out a bottle of water and a box that contained some left-over Chinese, then she put it in the microwave and turned it on.

While she waited, she leaned against the counter, her mind going to what had happened earlier.

'He had saved me. Liam or whoever. He'd saved me from being raped... so what was he? A criminal with a conscience?'

Just then, a large knock on her door broke Buffy out of her thoughts. She sighed, setting down her water, thinking how it had to be Cordy. 'Only she would be up this late and so then think everybody else should be as well.'

She headed to the door, picking up the dress from where she had left it. "Thanks Cordy," she said as she undid the four locks and the chain on her door. "I do appreciate the loan. Let me know how much the dry cleaning... What are you doing here?" she hissed as she opened the door, seeing who it actually was on the other side.

"I thought you might be hungry," Angel said, holding up a pizza box and a six pack of beer. "I know I always am after I finish a case." And he then walked in, not waiting to be invited, and heard her gasp. It made him smile.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and reached over to grab her cell phone from the charger. She started closing the door but then thought better of it and left it open a crack. "I thought you were arrested tonight. You know, along with your partner there, Spike."

"Well see, that's what you get for thinking too much," he said, siting the box on the counter. Just then the microwave beeped. He went over and opened it, bringing out the box and sniffed it. "Ew! Please tell me you weren't going to eat this," and then without waiting for the answer, he just dropped it into the trashcan.

"Hey! That was my dinner!"

"Oh no, Buff, you can't eat something like that. Stunts your growth," he said looking at her tiny size and chuckling. "Anyway, my name is Liam Angelus. You can call me Angel, if you like," he then started going through her cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for plates," he answered as he found the right one. He pulled out two plates and a couple of paper towels. He opened up the pizza box and brought out a couple of slices and put them on his plate then hers. He picked them up and carried them over to her coffee table then headed back to grab himself a beer and her water. "Dinner is served," he said before he sat down on her couch.

Buffy just stared at him, looking at him as if he were insane. She held her cell phone opened, 911 was already typed in, ready for the call. "I thought you were arrested tonight."

"Well, Buffy, you thought wrong. I was working undercover tonight. And you? You almost blew the case for me," he said, taking a bite of his pizza. "And you can either make that call or you can come over here and eat with me while we have a little talk."

"Your case, huh?" she asked, stepping closer, closing the phone in her hand. "What do you mean, your case, you're a cop or something?"

"Well she finally catches on!"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Who are you?"

"Detective Liam Angelus. You can call me Angel. We have been through this. I'm Angel, you're Buffy. Now we've got that out of the way, you should come eat some pizza."

Buffy walked over to the couch and sat at the very edge. "You were working undercover?"

"Yes," he said and watched as she leaned forward and grabbed a tape recorder then sat it in front of him.

"Well... you don't mind if I tape this now do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I work undercover. You write anything that has to do with me, I could end up getting killed over it," he said reaching, out to grab the recorder.

"Okay..." she said slowly, "Do you mind me asking what in the world you are doing here? Especially at nearly three in the morning?"

"Pizza," he said, pointing at his slice. "I'm celebrating, and, I thought you might want to, too. You know, since you made it out of there with your life and all."

"Thanks to you. If you wouldn't have stepped in... they would have hurt me. I guess I owe you a thank you."

He waved it away. "Just have some pizza. I have the next few days off. You wouldn't want to go out with me would you?" he said quickly. And it startled her.

She took a bite of her pizza then looked at him, "You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think either of us were imagining the whole thing we each felt earlier."

Buffy blushed as she remembered. "I.. I don't..."

"Oh no, no you don't! You're about to tell me you didn't feel anything, then I'm going to have to call you a liar. And that is no way to start off any kind of relationship," he said and reached for her hand. "See what I mean?" he asked at her gasp.

"And how do you know I'm not already seeing someone?" she asked, taking her hand back.

"Are you?"

"Well, no, but you didn't know that!"

"Well Buffy, I would like to hope that a classy lady like you would never lead a man on," he said then tugged on a lock of her hair. "So? Will you go out with me?" he asked her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy Summers walked into the newsroom early the next morning, despite her late night before. She carried her briefcase in one hand and a huge cup of coffee in the other.

As she entered, a loud round of applause started and people began to gather around her desk to congratulate her on her latest story.

"Great job, Buffy," her boss and editor-in-chief, Rupert Giles, said as he walked close to greet her. "The front page is all you."

She took the press from his hands to look it over. A smile crossed her face. "Thanks, Giles." She began to sit down, looking at the page a little more closely. "It's almost word for word."

"It was a great piece, didn't need much work. Keep at it, Buffy."

Cordelia walked up as he started walking off. "Well now, didn't I tell you that dress would work some wonders? I hope you remember that when you win he Pulitzer."

"Oh, um Cordy? I... kindofoweyouanewpairofshoes," she blurted.

"What was that?! What did you do to my shoes?!"

Buffy sighed. "They got all scuffed up and one of the heels snapped as I got back to my car and..."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cordelia jumped in. "Do you have any idea how much those things cost? They were..."

"Yes, Cordelia, I know. They were expensive. They were made in Italy. They cost a few weeks of your salary and you probably only wore them once, if that. Look, I will buy you some new ones okay?"

Cordelia sighed. "You couldn't afford them. Besides, they were so last year, I was getting ready to give them over to Goodwill anyhow." The brunette bent to give her friend a quick kiss on the cheek. "Really good job with the story."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks, Cordy."

Buffy watched as her friend was called over to another desk. She took a sip of her coffee. 'I did it. I got the story. And, I even made it out alive.'

"Summers!"

Buffy looked up, jolted a bit. "Yeah, Giles?"

"There's an apartment on fire. Third and Hudson. They called in the arson squad. Get your ass down there!"

The older Brit grinned as she shot up and headed out.

OoOoO

Angel's alarm went off. Loudly. He reached out and batted at it, knocking it off the stand. When it kept making noise, he ripped the cord from the wall and threw it across the room. And with a sigh he settled back down.

Just then another radio blasted. Louder. And from his neighbors' place.

The shock from it made him sit up and glare at the wall. "Oh-fucking-kay people! I'm up!" he growled to the room. "Whoever decides to wake up at six in the morning needs their damn heads checked!"

He got up and sighed heavily. He knew he had to get up. He had to get to court. It wasn't about the Spike case, not yet, but it didn't mean it wasn't important.

With his eyes half-open, he made it to his bathroom and turned the shower on. He stared at the mirror while the water heated and yawned. His eyes were sleepy and bloodshot as they stared back at him.

He had a wide jaw, nice hair, soulful eyes, he was tall and well built. He considered himself pretty attractive. He usually never had much problem getting ladies.

'So what the hell happened last night?'

"Buffy Summers," he said out loud quietly, him enjoying her name as he said it.

She had been hot as hell in his arms at that warehouse. There was a spark between them. But then, when he went there last night... she ate his pizza, talked to him, even laughed with him, but when he asked her out... she went cold.

He turned when the mirror fogged over and then stepped into the hot water.

Twenty minutes later, a much different looking Liam Angelus stepped out. He locked his apartment door and passed the elevator to run the ten flights of stairs down to the lobby.

"Hey Angel! I see that you got him," Wesley, his doorman said, lifting up his copy of the paper. "Great job!"

"Yeah, thanks. Press got ahold of it already huh?" he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that sassy Buffy Summers got front page!" he said with a huge grin. He had been drooling over Buffy ever since he had seen her picture. Angel couldn't say much different, especially now after getting pretty damn up close and personal with the blonde.

"You know Buffy Summers?" he asked, slowly his steps.

"No, but oh, do I ever wish i did," Wes clutched the paper to his heart.

"She seems pretty... gutsy."

"Too gustsy. Considering all she says in that article... you'd think she was right there when the cops busted in. She could have gotten killed!" Wesley shook his head then look up. "Wait a second! That was your deal. Did you meet her?!"

"Look, Wes, I gotta go. Talk to you later!"

"You did, didn't you! Oh, come on ,Angel! Give me something!" he called as angel hurried to his car, who just kept going and waved back.

oOoOo

The traffic was pretty light for him that morning and he made good time getting to his office. He grabbed the elevator up to his floor. He knew he needed time to review his notes on the case he would have today.

But it wasn't until he reached his desk that he saw the smoke.

OoOoO

Buffy made great time across the city, running when the cab she had gotten got stuck in traffic, and she arrived at the scene just within seconds of the first ladder truck.

She watched, completely horrified. People were streaming out of the burning building. You could hear glass shattering, screams of those inside, the hissing of the fire, and the smell was so heavy against the air.

She wandered around close to the one's who had made it out. She listened and asked questions when she could, already writing the story in her head.

"That's him!"

Her head shot up as she listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, it is, that's the guy! I saw him leaving when I came in. I don't think he lives here."

"Where are the cops?"

"Yeah, 'cause he's probably who set the fire."

"You said you smelled gasoline?"

Buffy was looking to where one of the women had pointed, seeing a small alley that led behind the building. There was a figure there, a man, and she hurried across the street, ducking behind the barricade and slipped through the alley. And for a moment she lost him from he smoke, but then soon caught a glimspe as he turned, his eyes locking with hers before he hurried away.

OoOoO

"Oh God! Help me!"

Buffy glanced up, seeing a woman screaming three stories up, her head and shoulders out the window.

"Help me please!" she screamed again.

"Just climb!" Buffy shouted back to her.

"I can't! My baby! I can't get to her!"

"Oh shit!" Buffy hissed then stared back and forth of the alley. seeing no one who could help. "Shit!" she repeated.

Buffy dropped her purse, took a deep breathe, then reached for the first step of the ladder.

Climbing quickly, she made it there, but it was enough time for the fire to have burned hotter, closer and much faster. The panicked woman grabbed for her and drew her into the window. Into the flames and heat and horror.

"Where is she?" Buffy gasped, coughing as the smoke wanted to choke her.

"Down that hallway!" the woman screamed trying to drag her to the fire.

"Wait! Wait would ya! We needs some towels or blankets or something in water," she looked around then grabbed for the drapes, dragging them down to put them in the sink and run water through them. Next, she dragged it over her head. Then watched the woman repeat her actions. "Which room?"

"Second one!"

"Down to the floor!" she yelled. "And stay low."

The sounds of the flames were so loud. Buffy flinched as somewhere below them there was a huge noise, sounding like a floor had collapsed.

They dropped to the floor where the air was a tad bit more clear. Buffy crawled first, feeling the heat of the flames warming up the water in the drapes.

"I have to be fucking insane,' she thought, crawling as fast as she could.

When she got closer to the door, she could hear the babies screams, which gave her motivation to move. She reached up to tap the handle of the door and thought it seemed cool enough to the touch. She reached up, grabbed and twisted, then pushed the door open. The woman rushed on past her, her arms out, and reached down.

"Oh! Thank god!" she cried.

"Come on! We have got to get out of here! Now!" Buffy said and grabbed the woman and child, wrapping them in the drape. She pushed through the doorway and helped her crawl.

OoOoO

"Go! Get to the window," she choked out, feeling dizzy from the smoke and heat. And her coughing becoming worse. "Get to the window." she said again.

"Come on!" a male voice came in, feeling close to her ear. Then hands reached out and grabbed her. Then they cradled her. "You're okay Summers, just hang on."

Buffy squinted through her tears. "Angel?"

"Yeah," he said, climbing out the window, having Buffy over his shoulder. "You have to hang on Buffy," he ordered then felt her weakly grab onto him. Then he rushed down the stairs, catching up with the woman and her baby just as two firemen reached them. "Smoke inhalation," Angel coughed out. "All three of them."

"You too," the firemen said. "Hey Angelcakes! Is that you?!"

"Lorne?" he asked then slapped the man on the shoulder and let him take Buffy from his back. "She was almost out."

"Well, I was going to ask you what you were doing up there... but from the looks of this one, I think I might already know," he teased with a wink. Then he took Buffy to where they'd set up the rescue units and laid her gently on a gurney. He grabbed a oxygen mask and placed it over her mouth and turned it on. "You too now," Lorne said as he pushed Angel down on a different one.

"What about the woman and her baby?"

"Already taken care of," he said then leaned to check Buffy's pulse and saw her eyes flutter open. "Hey there, sweetie pie. You're going to be just fine."

Buffy struggled to get up but then a couple of hands held her back down. Next, she saw big brown eyes full of concern and his hand grabbed hers. "Settle down. The lady and her child are fine. You saved their lives. And then took ten off of both yours and mine."

"We're going to take her to the hospital, get her checked out," Lorne said as she broke out into a coughing fit when she was going to try and reply. "You can ride along if you want, Angelus."

"Yeah, thanks, I'd like that," he said. Then he waited for them to load her up and grabbed her purse that he'd picked up from the ground earlier when he first started up the stairs. H climbed in the back with her, taking her hand. "We have to talk, you and me."

"What about?" she managed to get out.

"Well see, I think you need one huge reality check. See Buff, this isn't Metropolis, you aren't Lois Lane, and I sure as hell don't run around in tights and with a large S on my chest. One of these days, I won't be there to catch you and save you when you're off pulling stunts like this," he said then leaned forward, pushing a strand of golden locks from her face.

Her face was smudged, her eyes were red and watering. She kept coughing. Her hair was a mess, her face and body pale. But she was still the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

"Better watch it there, Angelus, you might wreck that image of yours if that gets out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? I don't need to stay in here all night," Buffy pouted. Only to lead into another coughing fit.

"Oh, yeah. I can see that."

Buffy grabbed the small cup of water from the bedside table and did her best to calm down. "And what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you weren't going to be all flying in to save me anymore, Superman."

"I didn't say that. And geez, cranky much?"

"Yeah, well, how about you let me tell you exactly where you can go and shove that crank," she started, only to hush when a doctor knocked on the door before coming inside.

"Well, don't you sound better," she said as she looked at her then through a few pages of her folder.

"I am. So how about I get my clothes and you let me go home?"

"I might if there was someone you could have at home with you to check on you... I don't feel safe with you going home alone in your condition."

"Oh, no worries there. I have someone," she said quickly and ignored the look Angel shot her.

"Okay..." she started slowly, her eyes narrowing. She made a few notes on the file and scrawled her name before patting Buffy on the foot. "I want you to go see your family physician in a week, just for a check up though."

"Not a problem. I will even make the appointment tomorrow."

"I will started your discharge papers so you can go home."

"Great! I appreciate it!"

OoOoO

"Liar," Angel said as the doctor finally left.

"I am not," she scoffed.

"Are too," he said then studied her. "If you're not, then just who are you going to have stay with you?"

"A friend," she took another sip of water. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I did save your life today, for the second time, so maybe I feel obligated to keep an eye on you now. Or maybe it's because my doorman, one Wesley Wyndam-Pryce thinks you have a great rack," he said then started laughing as she stared at him in shock. And blushing. "So who?"

"A friend," she repeated. "Now why don't you get out of here so I can get dressed huh?"

Angel started to open his mouth to answer her, but then the door opened once more, some strange man came storming in.

"Oh, goodness! Buffy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The doctor even said I can go home. Really, I'm fine Giles," she sat up then glared at Angel.

"You do know I sent you there for a story, not to die from smoke inhalation!"

"She saved a woman and her daughter," Angel spoke up, unsure as to why he was helping to defend the girl.

"Wonderful! Buffy, where's my story?"

"Well God! If you would both get out of here, I would get dressed then be more than happy write the damn thing!" She then pointed to the door.

Giles turned, finally noticing Angel really. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Ugh! Detective Liam Angelus, this is Rupert Giles, my editor and boss. Now, get out!"

"Fine, fine, we are going!"

They started to leave, Giles opening the door open for Angel to come out. "You know, she is one hell of a writer, truly, but not much in the way of manners," he said, making Angel chuckle.

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned at them then slipped out of bed to grab her clothing. "I need some less annoying men in my life," she mumbled out loud.

OoOoO

Buffy got dressed then sat at the end of the bed, waiting to sign papers when the nurse came in. "Wow, smells like a few fire alarms in here," she said as she held out a stack of papers.

After they were signed, she wheeled Buffy out in a wheelchair, despite all of her protests. Some nonsense about hospital policy and all.

"Your chariot awaits," Angel said, holding out the door to the cab he'd had waiting for her.

"You!" she groaned and dropped her head to her hands. "Why, God, why?"

"What? Expecting your other prince to be here waiting for you?" he chuckled. "Come on now, Buff. We can share a cab and this way I won't have to worry about you getting home."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her purse then turned. She quickly thanked the nurse then walked past Angel and pulled out her cell phone. She hit one of the speed dial buttons only before it was yanked out of her hand. "Hey!" she said turning.

"Yellow Cab?" Angel read. "Now why would you want to call them when I have one waiting right here for you already? Is this anyway for you to be treating the man who saved your life? Multiple times now at that!"

"Fine!" she growled then walked back to the cab to get in.

Angel gave the driver directions to her place and sat quietly beside her. Instead of saying anything, he just reached out and wrapped his fingers with hers and pulled her hand against his leg. She stiffened at first but then he did nothing more, so she couldn't protest.

Her mind was spinning with images of earlier. The flames and smoke, the roar of the fire, the panting coughs, that woman and her baby. Just thinking about it made it harder and harder to breath.

She knew she must have made some kind of sound or face because Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her. His head came down to rest on the top of hers. "It's okay, Buffy. You're safe," he whispered.

OoOoO

Buffy didn't protest when he paid the driver, nor when he followed her into the building and into the elevator. He took the keys from her and unlocked the door with a word. He got her inside then lifted her chin, studying her.

"Go take a shower. I'll wait here until you're out. Then I'll leave and let you rest alright?"

"I have to write a story."

"Fine, but the shower comes first. You'll feel better, I promise. And I will leave as soon as you are done."

She nodded and let him follow her deeper into her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse. "I... I'll only be a few minutes. Um... just make yourself at home," she said then walked off.

She could feel his eyes following her.

OoOoO

She hurried through the shower, scrubbing off the scent of smoke in her hair and off of her skin. And she felt ten times better when she was done. She threw on another big tee shirt and some small shorts to put under it and dumped her smoked clothes into a huge plastic bag.

She was brushing her hair when she came back into the living room.

Angel looked up, his eyes trailing over her locks and rosy cheeks. The soft fabric clinging to her curves. And looking into her eyes, he knew she could see and feel his heat in her own.

"Um... thank you," she said. "I do feel much better now."

"You look it, too," he said, his eyes dropping once more to the curve of her breasts and smiled when he saw her shiver and her nipples harden a bit.

"Okay. Well, thanks. Thanks for staying and everything. I am fine now and I'm going to write my story from here and send it on in... after a few phone calls and research."

Angel looked at his watch, knowing then if he left then he would have enough time to make it to the courthouse still. But, the funny thing was, he really didn't want to leave. "Promise me that you won't get into anymore trouble. At least not until I get out of my court appearance huh?" he teased.

"I'll do my best," she said as he stood then she followed him to the door.

She opened it then leaned on it. And, without thinking, Angel lifted his hands, his palm caressing her cheek. He bent his head and his mouth found hers. "I'll be in touch," he whispered.

She just nodded and watched as he left.

She closed the door then slid down against it, her fingers tracing her mouth where he had just been. She breathed out a huge sigh and closed her eyes. "Liam Angelus. You are going to be trouble."

OoOoO

It took Buffy ten phone calls and a few hours to get the info she needed about the fire. She talked to her contacts down at city hall and had to call in a favor, but she finally had all she needed. The fire was an arson and was connected by some signature to six others in the area. The buildings were apartment complexes, every one full of families, innocent people, all who lost everything they owned and loved because of some psycho who liked playing with matches.

Buffy wrote her story, trying to stay as centered as she could. Though, it was hard to not let her own personal feelings get in the way, but after some editing, she sent it to Giles, sending him a note of thanks for visiting her at the hospital as well.

By the time she finished, she was tired. She knew she almost died earlier and just thinking about it had the smell of smoke choking her and the heat pressing her skin.

Her hand went to her mouth and her fingers shook as she slid down the sofa. "Oh God," she cried softly.

She reached down to her purse, remembering seeing Angel oh so slyly stick a card in there earlier. She grabbed it and dialed the number that was on the front of it and wrapped her other arm around her body, holding herself tightly.

OoOoO

The phone rang and rang and rang. She was just about give up when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello?" he said, sounding husky, as if he'd just been woken up.

She glanced at the clock, surprised as seeing just how late it was now.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh, hi... there. Sorry if I woke you," she said feeling stupid and rather embarrassed.

"Buffy?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, uh, hi, it's me. I... um... damnit... Look, I'm sorry. This was stupid. I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Buff! Don't hang up. Please. What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," she sighed. "I just... I was..."

"...having flashbacks of today?" he asked finishing for her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It was a scary event, Buff. You'd be a pretty cold and hard person to not have suffered any from it."

Buffy sighed. "It's driving me crazy. I think about it... and then it's like I'm there all over again. I can feel the heat and smell it and everything." A sob caught her throat.

"I'm coming over there," he said and she heard the sound of him rustling about.

"What? No. You don't have to do that."

There was silence on the line, but then his voice came back, sounding even more husky then before. "Fifteen minutes," he said then she heard the click of the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy stared at the phone for a few moments then hung it up. She then looked around her apartment. "Oh shit!" she hissed out then ran to clean it up. It was amazing how much of a mess she'd made of the place in the last several hours. Not to mention how it must have looked before that.

She hurried to wash some dishes and cups, threw clothes into her closet and other small things. And by the time she finally sat back to the couch there was a knock on the door.

She went over to and peek out the peephole, seeing him standing there.

His hair was still spiked but messy yet perfect. There was barely any stubble on his cheeks but if you looked enough you could see it. He looked even more dangerous than ever. He also looked kind of sleepy, but very determined.

He was in jeans and white wrinkled tee.

"Come on Buff! Let me in!" he called.

And then she slowly undid the locks on her door and opened it for him.

He walked in, his eyes roaming over her body, stopping as they locked eyes, seeing the fear in the green orbs. He waited until she locked the door then pulled her into his arms. "It's alright now, Buffy," he whispered against her hair, his hands rubbing up and down her back. At first she was tense but slowly she relaxed. Her hands slowly creeping up his chest, they finally settled around his neck and she buried her face into his shirt. "Better?" he asked wanting to hold onto her as long as she'd let him.

He felt her nod then shiver and he reached down to lift her into his arms, holding her high on his chest now.

"What are you doing?" she asked not really caring just as long as he didn't leave.

"Taking you to bed." he said. He turned and started towards her bedroom.

She had stiffened but all he did was drop a kiss against her head.

OoOoO

Angel found her bedroom was a bit of a surprise. He had been sure she would have some crazy art deco, some weird shapes and wild colors... but no, instead it was painted a soothing green, almost the same color as her eyes. There a big plush bed was against one of the walls. It had tons of pillows and a thick comforter on it.

He pulled it and the sheet back and with one hand then he eased her under them before covering her back up.

He went and sat on the side of the bed, near her, and reached to brush away a stand of her hair.

"When I was a beat cop," he started, his voice rumbling and making her feel safe, "I got a call downtown one day. Someone was screaming for help and whoever called the police didn't know why. I headed down that way thinking it was all probably nothing, maybe just some junkie that woke up on the wrong side of their high or a hooker that got rolled, just something like that," he paused and locked their hands together.

"What happened?"

"I didn't wait for backup. I just took off on my own. The woman who had been screaming was now dead. She had been beaten to death and the man who had done it was still there. He was so hopped on drugs and out of his mind. I shot him..." he said, then went silent.

"And?"

"And... he kept coming. He just... kept coming. He came through four more shots. He'd probably had beaten me to death too if backup hadn't arrived when it did. I spent four days after that in the hospital... and.. well I shouldn't tell you this..." he glanced at her and she smiled.

"Oh, no, now you have to tell me."

"I still have nightmares about it. Bad ones too. And now you know my worst secret! I'm a coward!" he said dramatically.

She snorted. "Yeah, sure you are. Next you're gonna tell me there's vampires and no Santa Claus or something."

"There's not?!"

"Ha ha, funny. Look, I am really sorry if I dragged you all out of bed to take care of me and my issues."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," she said then jumped as he got up off the bed. She watched as he kicked off his shoes then pulled his shirt over his head, showing off his tattoo to her. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly with a tiny bit of panic in her tone.

"I thought that I would lie down there with you... until you fall asleep of course," he said, not being able to help his amusement at her tones. "I promise I will behave Buffy."

"Oh," she said and watched as he moved around the bed, stretching out over the top of the comforter and placed a pillow behind his head before holding his arms out for her.

"Come here."

And she wen. Angel made her feel safe, made her feel cared for. Feelings that she hadn't had in a long time. She pillowed her head on his wide chest and her hands draped over him.

"Comfy?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"Good," he said and she could feel him smiling against her hair. "Go to sleep. I'll be here to chase those vampires away."

And she did.

OoOoO

A single ring of the phone was all it took to wake Owen up. He grabbed for it blindly in the dark, fumbling as he picked it up. "This had better be good," he growled.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

"It is whenever the asshole calls me at..." he glanced at the clock, "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"Wow, you sure are cranky when you first get up, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, so could you please tell me what the hell it is you want so I can go back to sleep?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned waiting for the answer.

"How would you like to go to Sunnydale?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do I get an actual say in the deal?"

"Take it either way you want, but Buffy's in trouble and needs some help. She's mixed up with some shady characters. I want you to go check on her."

"And what's wrong with you checking up on her?" he groaned not thrilled about having to pack up so that this ass would stop worrying. "Besides, you do know she's a big girl now. She pays her own bills and everything," he said with sarcasms high in his voice at him.

'Always having look after the damn clan, can't give anyone any peace. Now he's dragging me into his mother henning ways!'

"She may be big enough to take care of herself..."

"...but we take care of our own just the same... yadda yadda," he sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but I sure as hell am not going to like it. And, I want a raise!"

"As if," he chuckled. "I pay you too much as it is just to sit around on your ass all day in my office."

"Yeah, right," Owen yawned again. "Well if you're done handing out jobs now, can I go back to sleep? Apparently, I'm going to have a busy day tomorrow, having to fly out and see my baby cousin. Especially once she reams me for letting you push me into this."

"It's your job to let me push you around boy and don't you forget it."

"Goodnight. Oh, and say hi to that sexy wife of yours. Tell her I'm waiting for her to realize she married the wrong guy and come to me."

"Yeah, and that'll happen over my dead body, Owen."

And then there was a click. Owen snapped the phone close and growled as he thought of what he had to do.

OoOoO

There was hair tickling his nose and a small hand stroking over his stomach. It was arousing his sleep and his desire. It had been a long time since Angelus had slept with a woman and he savored how it all felt.

She was warm and heavy with sleep, her breasts pressed into his chest, her fingers slipping into the waist band of his jeans. And his eyes popped open when he heard her sigh.

There was a small lamp on the side table still on giving a weak light to shine over her and he couldn't help but stare. Her cheeks were rosy from sleep, her lips slightly parted, her eyelids fluttering. She had kicked the blanket off in her sleep. And her leg was coming up across his thigh and she was completely wrapped around him. He was her life sized pillow.

Her fingers brushed against him once more and he thought he was about to explode. His jeans were so tight over his erection, his blood throbbing as it rushed to his dick.

He heard a moan and knew it was him this time who made it, unable to stop it.

He held his breath and waited to see what she was going to do next.

He was fighting the urge to roll her under him and strip all clothes off of both their bodies. He wanted to plunge himself into this girl and hear her scream his name in pleasure. But instead he forced himself to lie still though he was completely centered on the hand sliding in his jeans.

Buffy soon found the tip of his cock, her fingers slid over it in her sleep and she murmured out something he couldn't hear then she sighed and snuggled closer. Her hand not moving. It stayed right where it was, wrapped around him, and making him want to push himself into her hand more.

"Buff?" he whispered.

She didn't move. Didn't even change her breathing.

Angel reached over and unbutton the top of his jeans, giving her more room. Next, he yanked the zipper's fly up to his fingers then carefully undid them, freeing himself of the denim and pressed firmly into her hand.

"Buffy?" he then tried again, a tad louder than before.

She just mumbled his name then her hand closed tightly around him. She stroked him once. Then once again. And again. Making him hiss out a breath.

His hips soon began moving without any permission from him, thrusting himself as she continued stroking him.

"Oh God," he groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall into the pillow. "Buffy!" he called finally. Loudly, trying to get her to wake up before he embarrassed himself.

"Wh... what?" she mumbled stirring from sleep. Her eyes opening as she seemed to realize what she was doing. "Oh," she whispered and her cheeks burning with a blush.

Angel opened his eyes after a moment.

After she didn't remove her hand.

He looked down to see why she hadn't let go. Her eyes were staring at her own hand, watching as her fingers moved over him, almost as if unable to stop herself.

"Buffy," he growled at her, his voice husky as it could be. "If you do not stop that, I am going to come."

"Really?" she asked and tipped her head back to look at him. But only for a second, then she dropped back to his groin again.

"God, yes really," he groaned, his hips jerking as she played with him more. "Do you want me to?" he couldn't help but ask since she still hadn't stopped.

"I... I... um... well... I've never... seen..." she paused and he watched as she bit her bottom lip.

"Huh? Wh... you've never seen a man come?" he asked and his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Are you trying to tell me that tough as nails Buffy Summers is a virgin?"

She nodded and blushed once again.

"There is no way!" he breathed, emotions running through him, some surprising him. There was lust, tenderness, need, disbelief, attraction... It had him pulsing in her hands. He dropped his hand over hers, stopping her movement, then pulled her off even as he groaned. With gentle fingers, he moved her hand to his stomach then he lifted her chin to look at him. "You're really a virgin?"

She nodded again. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal! Where the hell did you grow up? In a monastery?"

"A monastery is full of monks," she said, rolling her eyes. "I grew up with an overprotective dad and well an entire overprotective family. They made my social life a living hell. Besides, do you know hard it is to be taken seriously as an investigative reporter and be a girl? Its' probably not that much different from being a female homicide detective. We have to work twice as hard, twice as much, and only get half the respect a man would doing the same thing, so yeah, I haven't had time to.. not if I wanted to be taken seriously."

He stared at her for a moment. "Well... I guess I never thought of it that way."

"You wouldn't. You're not a woman."

"Well that's a good thing too, otherwise this might be hard to explain," he said waving over them.

OoOoO

"So... have you ever been kissed by anyone other than me?"

"Yes, I'm not that innocent," she snapped at him.

Angel smirked then before she could move, he rolled with her, ending up with his hips cradled between her thighs and laying on her. He knew she couldn't help but to feel his cock against her. It was after all pressed up against the tiny shorts she was wearing under that huge shirt.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Well, I figure if you're not so innocent, you won't mind if I kiss you again." And before she could answer him, he dropped his head claiming her mouth. She made a small sound before stilling under him. He smiled against her lips, fully knowing she could feel him twitching. "Open your mouth," he said against her lips and groaned when she did as ordered.

He felt her hands come up, tangling in his hair was one. The other was sliding over his shoulder, holding onto him.

Angel teased her with long passionate kisses which left her moaning when he would pull away.

He enjoyed the sounds she would make. She would gasp every time he rubbed against her, his cock pressing into the crease of her shorts when it rode into her slit. He loved it all. He loved teaching her passion, giving her laughter and need.

Finally, she pulled tightly on his hair, frustrated with teasing.

"You want more?" he growled.

"Yes," she moaned.

"How much more?" he asked and watched as she bit her lip again. He bent his head forward, finding himself wanting to bite that lip himself. He nibbled on it then sucked it into his mouth gently. "How much more, Summers?" he asked again.

"I... I don't kn...know," she whispered, her big green eyes staring at him.

"Can I take your shirt off?" he asked softly.

"Y...yes," she answered and lifted them hem with him before pulling her hands and arms above her head so he could lift it off.

Angel watched her face, his eyes never leaving. And he saw her flushing again, saw her arms moving quickly over to cover herself back up.

"Hmm. Has no one ever seen your breasts but me?"

"We...well there was you... then William Pratt and his goons..."

"Did you like how it felt then?"

"Then?"

"Yeah. You, bared in front of those men, my hand on you, teasing you," he said as he removed her arms then lifted them abover her head and started tracing down them.

"It... it was different," she said, squirming some as he tickled her.

His fingers tracing down to her sides now, moving over her ribs and then to her waist before coming back up again. His lips found hers again also, giving kisses to distract her from where his hands were moving. Then suddenly he cupped her breasts in his palms and started rubbing and squeezing her gently.

He heard her moan and felt her hips jerking a little against his.

"You like?"

"Yes," she groaned.

He rolled one nipple with his fingers. "I'll let you in on a secret. I do too."

"Really?" she groaned again, mocking him from a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, really," he smiled, but knew he was slowly losing control of himself. He wanted badly to strip off those tiny shorts and thurst into her. To be her first. And that thought sent one hell of a shudder of longing through him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

His lips found hers, now with less gentleness, letting her feel his hunger. "Does that feel like I'm alright?" he growled against her lips then took them again before she could answer. And her response to him was hot and teasing. All of it going straight to his head.

His hand slid from her curves and moved down until he could feel the top of her shorts. He slid one hand under the waistband, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath. Her arms went around his neck again and she moved her legs up as he cupped her ass.

"These expensive?"

"N...no. Why?"

"I have this urgent need to rip them off of you," he growled.

"Oh," she said with a shiver.

Angel didn't know if the shiver was in an agreement or not, but he didn't care. He gripped the waistband tightly, flexed his hand, and then he yanked hard, ripping them easily off.

Her one remaining garment caught his eye and it made him give an admiring whistle.

OoOoO

Angel rolled to the side, his hand coming down to smooth out the red satin and lace covering her skin. His thumb pressed against the juncture of her thighs and came slipping between, feeling her smooth skin and her wet heat.

"I want you," he growled, "And if I take this off of you, I will not be able to stop myself."

He could feel the heat of her slit under the satin as he slid gently against it, pushing it into her wet flesh, using it to caress the hard bump he could feel under it.

She groaned and her nails dug into his arm. Her hips jerked against his hand. A moan escaped her lips and she half closed her eyes. "Angel please," she breathed out as she spread her thighs further.

She was so close, he knew it. Her body was jerking and shivering more and more as he brought her closer. He pulled aside the satin and dipped his finger into her heat.

"Angel!" she gasped and her eyes going wide as she felt the first contractions of pleasure. Her thighs pressed together, holding him to her, and her body tightened under his hand.

An explosion shot through her and she threw her head back on the pillow.

Angel watched her pleasure, making him long for his own. She was so beautiful to him, as always, with her hair all messed up and sleep matted.

He felt her relax and her body going limp. Slowly he pulled his hand away and reached for the waistband of her panties.

The sound of his cell phone ringing made him pause.

He listened to it ring and groaned since he knew he had to answer it.

"I'm sorry, Buff," he sighed, "You don't know how sorry I am."

She chuckled.

He glanced back and sighed again then slowly reached for his shirt and pulled out his phone. He glanced at the screen then flipped it open. "This had better be good."

Angel felt the bed shift and was surprised to feel soft fingers traveling over his back then across his shoulders and down his arms. He almost moaned into the phone when he felt her lips at his throat, her breasts pushing into his back.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked into the phone and she gave a low and husky laugh sending chills down his spine. He close his eyes and silently cursed, trying to listen to the person on the other end. "Yeah, I got it. I'll be there," he said then slammed the phone shut. He dropped it on the bed beside him then turned and grabbed her, dragging her to his lap. "Teasing little minx!" he growled and pressed his lips into her.

He kissed her. Hot. Intense. Smoldering.

He wanted her to feel every bit of desire he had.

Then he finally dropped her back into the bed and grabbed for his shirt once again and pulled it on. He could hear her heavy breathing, which didn't help any matters. He stood and shoved his shirt into his jeans, tucking in his erection as well. He narrowed his eyes when he looked at her, loving the picture she made. She was all sprawled out, wearing nothing but bright red panties, ones darker around her slit.

"Dinner," he growled. "Tonight. I'm going to be here at seven to pick you up."

She nodded, her eyes never leaving him.

He leaned down to pick up his shoes, pulled them on and tied them, then he leaned to kiss her, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing gently.

He stood up, gave her one last longing look, then walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy watched as he walked out of the room, her body still singing, her mind swimming.

She looked over at the clock, sighing as she realized she had to get up now also. If she didn't she would be late for work.

Something to distract her from what had happened, what had almost happened, would very much be needed.

OoOoO

The shower felt good, the water running down her, heat beating into her skin. She sang any song that came to mind. And by the time she was done, her hair brushed, finally dressed, she had about fifteen minutes to get across town and to work.

She made it across town and was in the elevator going up in about twenty minutes.

When she stepped off of it, Cordelia was right there. "Are you okay?" she asked running her hand over her cheek. "Check those out. I thought when they came to your desk you had died for something!"

Buffy stared at the huge display of roses on her desk. "They're beautiful" she said.

"Check out who they're from!" Cordy urged. "I think you have an admirer!"

"Cordelia Chase! Did you read my card?" she asked as she plucked it out.

"No!" the brunette said with her hand coming up to her breast. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's a rhetorical question right?"

"Shut up and open the damn card," she snapped.

The back of it had been tucked inside so it was easy to open.

Only four words were shown. With no name.

'Thanks for last night.'

"What did you do last night?" Cordy asked, reading it and raising her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Buffy said sliding the card back in the envelope then into her purse.

"Yes, I would like to know," she said putting one hand on her hip. "Come on, dish. You never do anything interesting like this so I just gotta know! What's gotten into you or should I ask who?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'd tell you Cordy, but then.. well, I'd have to kill you," she chuckled at Cordy's frustrated look and was about to tell her a tiny bit of it when she heard Giles yelling for her across the room. "Yeah?"

"Great piece on that arson. I want you to go out and get a follow up. Talk to the arson investigators. I want to know exactly what that signature is and what the hell they are doing to find out who's doing it. Maybe take Adam with you, he can get some pictures of the buildings. Also get some more quotes from that phsycologist friend of yours. Oh, and that line about the arsonist being sexually anorexic was fabulous!"

She went to grab her purse.

"Summers!"

"Yes?"

"Now girl, not next week!"

"Yeah, yeah."

OoOoO

Buffy, still unknowing of her cousin calling in the calvary, was sitting at her desk, arguing with the mayor's press secretary. "Come on, Darla! You know that people in Sunnydale have a right to know! Why should it be kept quiet if there is an actual serial arsonist around here? Wouldn't it be better to warn the public?"

"Mayor Wilkins is not making any comments at this time as to whether or not there is a serial arsonist in the city. He will not be railroaded by you or anyone into giving a statement saying anything of the such. You know how he feels about politics and what rights the people should have when it comes to the news."

"Oh, so the man is hiding his head in the political sandbox then? And because, oh, say, it's election year and he's up for another term? Wow! Won't that make one wonderful quote? Or maybe some huge front page heading. I can see it now: Mayor's Concern Over His Political Career More Important Than His Consitituents!"

"Buffy Anne Summers! If you print anything like that, the mayor's lawyers will be on you with a cease and desist order before you could even blink!" she warned harshly. "The mayor's comment is 'no comment!' until more is learned."

"Can I quote you on that?" she said before slamming the phone down.

"Wow cousin, you make friends all over the place, don't you?"

Buffy glanced up at the famailiar voice then face. When she saw him she rose up and squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Got a call from our worrier. He wanted you checked up on," Owen said, swinging her in a small circle.

"He called you?" she asked hugged him tightly before letting go to stand and look at him.

"Of course he called me. Can you really blame him after reading what you've been doing the past couple of days? Damnit girl! You could have been shot raped or killed! Then, like that wasn't bad enough, the next day you go running off into a burning building! He was just being nice by sending me!"

She sighed. "You do know I have both a mother and a father. Both alive and well. I really don't need him intruding an more on my lief than he already has."

"I understand, but you have to understand my position on this..."

"I know. Okay, I screwed up. I almost got killed. I need a keeper."

"No, more like, he's my boss and if I didn't come up here I'd never hear the end of it," he said and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my poor baby! You've got it so hard. You're lucky you didn't have to grow up around him. Big ole mean cousin like him. Older and meaner. Always in your business. Ugh, memories!"

"Summers!"

They both turned to see Giles coming out of his office.

"Huh?" she shouted back.

"Where's my story?"

"Have a cow, Giles! I'm just finishing up," she laughed as his face turned red.

"Listen you! Who do you think gave you a start in this business?" he growled.

"You did and I am forever grateful. The story is almost done... I just got a bit sidetracked," she waved toward Owen.

"Keep your dates on your own time Summers," he said, turned around then shut his office door rather loudly.

"Yes sir!" she quipped rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess I should get out of here and let you get back to work," Owen said. "I thought that maybe we could go to dinner tonight and I can tell our mother hen there that I straightened your cute little butt out with a few words and then he can go back to driving Lilah nuts instead."

"Shit, O! I wish you would have called. I have a date tonight," she said, knowing that was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.

"A date, huh? Anyone I might know?"

"How could it be? You have a lot of friends around here, huh?"

"Who are you going out with, Buff?"

"Ugh! He's a cop okay?" she said, not wanting to go into it anymore.

"What is it with this damn family and cops? I mean Jesus! At least Graham married a doctor."

"Owen, I'm sure we could find a meter maid who would take pity on you," she patted his cheek, "I mean, you're such a cute boy and all."

"I appreciate the thought," he said dryly.

"Good, now get out of here and let me work. When are you leaving?"

"God Buffy! 'Get out? When you leaving?' I'm starting to feel a little unloved over here. Maybe I should call and tell him this might take some of his own personal touches to get you back to your senses! What do you think?" he smiled and winked.

"I think I would nail your balls to a wall and then find me the biggest pit bull I cou.." she trailed off and her eyes landed on Angel walking out of the elevator.

This was a much different looking Liam Angelus. He was dressed in some old jeans. They were dirty and torn. He had some ugly bandana over his hair and he still hadn't shaved. The shirt he was wearing was old and wrinkled, flannel and thrown over some old tee.

"You know him?" Owen asked seeing her staring.

"Yeah," she said knowing this was going to be an even bigger mistake. "He's my date."

Owen widened his eyes, going from Angel back to Buffy. He whistled softly and shook his head. "Oh Buffy, you are going to owe me so big for this."

"Hi," Angel said walking up to her dipping his head down to kiss her softly. "I had a few minutes... so I thought I would come see you."

"Glad you did," she smiled.

"Who's he?"

"Oh him," she sighed, "Liam Angelus, this would be my cousin, Owen Thurman," she said and watched them size each other up.

"Pleasure," Owen said grinning and holding his hand out.

"Yeah," he said taking the man's hand, "You live in the 'Dale?"

"No, no. I'm just in town on some business. I guess you could call it that," he said trying to control the grin that wanted to plaster fully across his face.

"He's leaving for home today though," Buffy jumped in, patting Owen on the arm. "He just came by to say goodbye before going to catch his plane. Didn't you, dear cousin of mine?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. It's been so long since any of us have had the chance to really get together and all... maybe I should stick around... say for a couple of days?" he grinned broadly, finally giving up the fight. "I know one person who would love to know tons of stuff!"

Buffy rolled her eyes then glared. "I sure would hate for you to miss any new cases coming in Owey," she turned to Angel. "My cousin here runs a PI firm with another one of my cousin's. He's a busy busy man."

"Interesting work?" he asked.

"Oh, it has it's moments. Listen Buff, I'm gonna go check in at the hotel, catch myself a nap. I'll be by and see you later? It was very nice to meet you, Liam. She is always so closed lipped on who she dates," he shook his hand once more then bent to pick up the briefcase and bag he'd brought in with him. "Later Buffy. I'll be sure to tell the big dog daddy there that you send him and Lilah your best." And he chuckled and left.

"Putz!" she said as he left.

"You two don't get along?"

"Oh, no. We get along great, it's just.. . he's... oh, it's nothing. And not that I'm not all happy to see you and all.. but what does bring you here?"

"An informant. I might have found someone who knows who the arsonist is. I'm meeting him in about ten minutes."

"Really now?" she said, sparkles in her eyes.

"No, no. No you don't. Buffy I mean this so listen. You are not going and you are not conning me out of any info. This man, he came to me because he's informed for me before. He trusts me. And I am going to keep that trust. You got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you can't blame a girl for trying now can you?"

"No," he glanced at his watch. "Shit babe, I gotta run. We still on for tonight right? You didn't change your mind or anything on me did you?"

"We're still on," she said and lifted to kiss his cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you them," he said then turned to walk to the elevator. He glanced back as he waited for the door to open. He waved goodbye then walked in.

Buffy slumped in her chair. "Damnit," she muttered and picked up the phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

No one answered then the machine popped on.

"Damn," she growled and waited for the beep. "Listen you! I am a big girl now. Call off the watch dog!" and without saying anything else, she hung up.

"Summers!"

"I know Giles, I know!" she snapped then snapped the mouse so her computer would get off the screensaver.

Quickly she ended her piece, sent it off to Giles, grabbed her purse then headed to the elevator.

OoOoO

Buffy went home. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse then went to the fridge. She found a bottle of wine that was half empty and opened it and poured a glass. Then carrying it with her, she went to the bathroom and filled up her huge tub with water and bubbles.

She found the remote to her stereo and turned on some soft music and got out of her clothes.

With a sigh she slid down into the water and leaned back, taking a sip of the wine as she tried to think of nothing.

And it sure wasn't easy.

Parts of conversations kept playing through her mind. Her cousins. The arson investigator Linwood Murrow and his words about signatures and trailings. Even little pieces of her story came to mind as she kept trying to relax.

It wasn't until she finished the glass of wine that she managed to rid her mind of the worries, not wanting to think of anything but her date with Angel.

'He sure is one complex man,' she thought. 'Serious, but not without one Hell of a playful side.'

And she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. He called to say it was casual, so she would make it casual.

Rising from the tub, she let the water drain and turned on the shower, rinsing off the bubbles clinging to her.

Then, twenty minutes later, she was wrapped in a towel still searching through her closet to pick something to wear.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

She threw on her robe and went to the door. She peeked out the peephole and almost growled when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Go away! No one's home!"

His eyes narrowed, looking right into the peephole. "Buffy, tell me, does that ever really work?" Owen asked.

"No," she grumbled as she unlocked and opened the door. "I keep hoping for a first time though."

"Oh cheer up, would ya? I won't be here long. I just wanted to know if you would have some time for me tomorrow? Maybe we could have lunch? And then I'm back off on a plane and you won't have to see me until the next family get together. Or catastrophe. You know, whichever comes first," he said tugging on a lock of her hair. "You know you want to," he coaxed, "and I'll even buy," he smirked.

"Okay now. For you, Owen Thurman, to buy lunch? Something must be wrong! Spill."

"I called the boss. He wants to come up here himself and see you," he said grimly then burst out into loud laughter as he watched her pale and her mouth drop open. "Got ya!" he laughed harder and she smacked him.

"You little shit! Fine, fine, lunch sounds great. Where are you staying anyway? We can just eat there."

"Oh man, he put me up at the Crawford Hotel," he bragged and rubbed his fingernails on his shirt. "Only the best for me, you know. Come around noon. I'll put it on the room charge," he smiled.

"So much for you buying then huh?"

"Hey, why should I spend my money when it is so much more fun and so much easier to make him pick up the tab? Besides, he was the one who woke me up. In the middle of the night. And told me that I was coming here. I tried telling him you were a big girl now you could handle yourself, but oh no, would he listen to me?"

"Okay, okay. Thanks so much Owen. Now come on, get out of here. I have a date to get ready for."

"Yeah... but honestly, Buff. After seeing him earlier... I think you might be too um... clean?... to go out with him."

"Out," she said while snorting and waving him back out the door.

She shook her head and closed the door as he left then went back to her bedroom.

OoOoO

Buffy reached into her drawer and pulled out a silk bra and thong set in the color of a light peach.

Silk made her feel pretty, more confident. Even if no one ever saw it or not. She knew she was wearing underneath.

She pulled on a pair of khakis next and a dark blue henley tee then she slipped a pair of sandels on, a little bit of make up, then brushed her hair.

She lightly added perfume then waited. but not for long. The knock came and she smiled and jumped up.

It was a completely different looking Angelus that stood on the other side of the door now again. He had shaved and had gotten rid of that weird grunge outfit and ways.

She opened the door and took the flowers he handed her. She smiled and went to find something to put them. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

He raised his eyebrows then smirked. "Not telling. Oh, and by the way, I am quite surprised by your willpower, Miss Summers."

"Huh?" she frowned. "Oh, right. I didn't jump on you to find out what you may have learned today.."

He nodded then a grin lit his face. "But I wouldn't mind if you did jump on me. Not at all."

"But you won't tell me anything?"

"Nope, can't really, but I will make you a promise though," he said as he came around the kitchen counter then backed her into it, cornering her. He put his hands on her waist and looked at her then dipped his head some. "You'll be the first to know when I can tell the press anything."

"Aww. You sure do know the way into this little journalists heart," she pulled him down to kiss him.

It started out slow, a taste testing of a sort.

His hands slid down her back and drew her closer, his head turned so he could take the kiss deeper.

And she was the first to lick at his lips, demanding access. He hummed in pleasure then let her control the kiss, enjoying her playing. And she could have stood there kissing him all night. Her blood was pumping, her heart racing.

Angel slowly lifted his head and licked his lips. "You taste so good," he whispered then nibbled her bottom lip, "but... if we don't get out of here... we won't make our reservations."

She sighed and pressed more into him. "I could live with that."

"Nope," he relunctantly growled. "I have put a lot of thought into this night so come on girly," he said holding his arm out for her.

She grabbed her keys and took it, locking the door behind them as they left.


	7. Chapter 7

There was gravel crunching underneath Buffy's feet as Angel continued to draw her nearer to their date destination.

She could hear loud, excited screams and laughter, and loud music. She saw the bright, flashing lights. And amazing smells assaulted her nostrils.

"An amusement park?" She asked. His fingers tangled with hers. "This is where you're taking me?"

"Yeah, I mean, what better place is there?"

Buffy laughed, shaking her head.

Suddenly he turned, lifting her and spinning her around a few times. "How do you feel about roller coasters?"

OoOoO

The park wasn't giant but it was a pretty decent size. Also, an older place. It had tons of pretty lights that made it look bright and beautiful, fun. But under all of the show, there were certain signs of its age.

Buffy was excited though.

"Alright. What do you want to ride first?"

"Um. I don't know. The Merry-go-round?"

He scoffed. "What are you? Ninety?"

Buffy burst out laughing at his face, walking with him as they closed in on the ticket booth. 'He's just a big ol' kid,' she thought.

OoOoO

Angel decided he'd be the one picking the rides and began walking her over to the first coaster he spotted. He helped her in then leaned in to kiss her, then got himself situated as well.

The safety gate came over them and they leaned on to it, listening as it clicked into place. He toyed with her hair as the rest of the passengers made their way to their own cabs.

Then, after a few moments, the ride began. Soon, they were rolling, spinning and twisting about.

She saw Angel smirk before wrapping an arm around her, bending his head to taste her lips. His tongue easily sliding into her mouth.

Buffy moaned and his hand moved from her shoulder to as low as he could get in in such position in their own cab, pulling her as close to him as he could.

They ended up so wrapped up in one another, neither had felt the ride slow or come to a stop. Nor heard the bar click and freeing them.

"Excuse me," a voice said after clearing his throat.

Angel lifted his head and stared at the man for a moment before smiling down at the blonde. "Oops. Ride's over, sweetheart."

Buffy blushed, getting out. She didn't even wait for him, just walked her way down the wooden planks towards the exit.

But it wasn't long before she felt his arm wrap her waist just as her feet had touched grass. She turned to look at him the burst out into laughter. "Oh, God."

OoOoO

Together the couple walked through the park, riding several rides as they made their rounds around the place. Then, they had found themselves standing in front of one of the two rides that this particular part was known for. This one being a huge roller coaster. It had a wooden structure and a metal track, curving and twisting every which way it looked like.

Angel pulled her into the line for it, settling her in front of him. This way he could wrap his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Mmm. So have I told you how glad I am that you walked into that warehouse?" he whispered into her ear.

"No," she turned her head slightly to grin up at him. "I think you just enjoyed the free feel you got."

"Well, yes. What part of you being beautiful and me being a male did you miss?" His hand stroked over her stomach then went to her hip. "I do have to admit, you had me feeling quite breathless when I saw them bring you in. Mmm, you... in that tiny little red dress..."

"That little red dress has found its way to its rightful owner," she told him, then laughed at his frown. "But... maybe Cordy would be willing to let me borrow it again sometime. You know, just for you."

He hummed into her neck before licking and nibbling at it making her shiver then he smiled, loving what he could do to her.

OoOoO

"So. Tell me, Miss Summers. Are you a screamer?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy felt a tingling sensation take over her body. "Scr...screamer? Oh. You mean... the ride. Oh, um, no. Not really."

"Well, I guess we will just have to see about that," he whispered. Angel leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek, her neck. His tongue suddenly came out to lick her quickly, making her shiver again, her nipples growing painfully hard.

"Oh, that is so not even fair," she moaned. The safety bar came down into place. "That sir is cheating."

"Nope. All is fair in..." he didn't even get to finish. The ride took off with a heck of a jerk, startling her and making her squeal. She glared as he laughed.

As the cars began making their first climb, Buffy scooted closer to her date. Her smiled, her hand falling to his strong thigh. "You know, I read somewhere once that having an orgasm on a roller coaster is like ten times better than one in bed," she whispered to him, smoothing her hand over his jeans. She went to his knee, then back up again, seeing the bulge in his pants grow and twitch.

"Is that so?" he asked, then groaned as her small hand rested on the hard ridge of his manhood. She began to stroke and squeeze him through his jeans. "Jesus," he hissed. "Maybe you... fuck... shouldn't be... um... doing... that..."

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, her hand fingers flicking open the button of his pants. Her hand slid inside. "What, this?" she asked, feeling the tip of him before shifting lower, stroking him.

"Yes, that," he growled. The motion of the car was helping her jerk him off.

Buffy wanted her moan. He felt so good in her hand, hard and thick... throbbing. She couldn't help but imagine how he would feel inside of her. How he would stretch her, fill her, pump in and out relentlessly.

The thought alone had her wet and wanting.

Angel had to close his eyes, unable to watch her touching him any longer. He could feel an orgasm building rapidly inside of him. Every move she or the ride would made brought him closer and closer.

When it got to be too much, he grabbed her hand, pulling it away. "You have to stop that now," he growled, panting harshly. Next he groaned, looking her over.

She was flushed, her eyes heavy and hungry. Her lips were parted and she was wetting them with her perfect pink tongue. The wind was blowing through her hair, tossing it about. Her shirt was also blowing about, sticking to her body in all the right places, outlining her curves and showing off her perky nipples.

"If you do not stop looking at me like that," he began, his voice in a husky growl, "I am going to take you off to somewhere and fuck you until neither one of us can ever walk again."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, watching his mouth. He could almost hear her thoughts, her expression making her want loud and clear.

Buffy could only imagine how him doing such would make her feel. She could almost see herself in his arms, being pounded until she was screaming for mercy.

It had her licking in her lips again in anticipation.

Angel buttoned his jeans back up as they rounded the final turn and soon felt the car coming to its stop. The bar clicked open and he pushed it up and out of his way then he reached for her hand to pull her out.

They raced out together, him having to yank his shirt down to cover his massive erection. He pushed her behind the exit and backed her out of sight from any other passengers.

Her back was pushed into a support of the ride and he bent his head to thrust his tongue into her hot mouth. It feeling like a flame to her. He kissed her hard, making her moan, then more so as he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs playing with her nipples.

"Now. How do you like it?" he growled.

Angel tore his mouth away from hers then stared around for a minute. He then pulled her along beside him, heading away from the roller coaster.

OoOoO

Before long they were in another line. Buffy found herself in front of him once more.

She glanced back at him, unsure of his mood at the moment. He had held her before in the lines but there was none of that fun teasing, playing going on right now.

The line here was shorter so they got closer quicker. She gasped when she was what they were waiting for, too.

A double ferris wheel, a huge one, just looming over them.

Angel pulled her into the car when it was their turn to board. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the carnie got them ready to go.

The car swung, swaying a bit. Next they were moving upward.

"Now," he growled, his voice low and husky, "Do you think it was wise to play like you did?"

"Wise? Well maybe not," she grinned and she stroked his handsome face. "But fun? Oh, it was. Why? You gonna make me pay?" she teased.

He nodded. "I think someone should and well, since i'm the only one here, I guess it's up to me."

He reached up into her hair at the base of her neck yanking gently to tip her head back. She could see and almost feel the heat in his eyes as he got closer to her.

A moan tore from her throat as he teased and played with her. Teasing and devouring her, thrusting his tongue in to dance with hers.

His palm cupped her cheek, tipping her head back even more, giving him more room to play with.

"You know, I should just pull up your shirt and bare those pretty nipples of yours to me, for my lips," he growled as he tore his mouth from hers, them both having to pant at the air. His hand slipped down to her heavy mounds, this thumbs stroking over what he had his thoughts on.

"That would be breaking the law," she said arching into him, her head falling back on his arm. She moaned as he put his lips to her neck, nipping and licking at her, then sucking gently.

"I want you," he growled. "You're driving me insane." He bunched her shirt up as he ran his fingers under it.

"What are you doing?" she moaned and he pushed his hand under her bra, shifting the cup around so he could cup her.

"Well if you can't tell then I must be doing something wrong," he said shifting in the seat, making them rock a bit. His hand squeezed her gently, lifting her and stroking over her nipple. The car began to move again and he lifted his head meeting her gaze then he glanced around, hiding his hand from anyone around the best he could with his body.

Then they were spun. Then dropped. Only to spin again, go back up and around.

The two wheels traded places, slowed, and now left them at the top.

Buffy reached up to run her hands through his hair. "Kiss me."

"My pleasure," he whispered and did as ordered.

She moved under his hand and her leg came to rest over his and her hand dropped to his lap.

"Minx!" he growled and he wrapped one of his hands around hers there in his lap.

"Hey! You two! Get a damn room!"

Angel jerked, his hand coming out from under her shirt then he looked up. There were two teenagers staring down at them from the car above them now.

"Very funny," he grumbled out.

Angel swiveled his head and glared at Buffy as she laughed. Her hand was still at his groin, still slowly squeezing and rubbing. He grabbed at her wrist, lifting it then pinning it back to the seat behind her.

"You sure are something else you know that," he hissed at her.

"Me?! I'm not the one molesting women on a ferris wheel," she grinned.

"No, you're the one with her hand down my pants on a roller coaster."

"Oh. That was you?" she said chuckling then nuzzled her nose into his neck. "By the way, you do know you have to win me some horrid looking stuffed animal before we go home right?"

"Horrid looking stuffed animal?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen the things they sell at amusement parks?"

"Okay, so if they're so bad, why would you want me to win you one?"

"Well because it's tradition," she lifted her head to kiss his neck then jaw. "If you take a girl to an amusement park, you have to win her one. Then she can take it home and sigh over it. Well, unless the date didn't turn out well, then she would take it home and throw darts at it or something."

"Hmm. How's this one going?" he asked as they were spinning down to the bottom of the wheel.

"So far? No darts, but then again... you still haven't won me an animal now have you?"

OoOoO

He stood at the concession stand, his eyes watchful, following the ferris wheel as it moved.

He watched her laugh. Watched her lean closer to the cop. Her hands touching him.

He watched them kiss. He saw the cops hands under her shirt. He saw him touch her.

And he fumed.

He put his hand in his jeans pocket and played over his erection. He ignored the gasps of people from around him, those who saw what he was doing.

OoOoO

"Ten shots for a dollar! Shoot the target and win your lady a prize!" the girl called sounding clearly bored and tired.

"Come on," Angel said with a grin. "Time to get that horrid animal for ya."

"Aww, my heart is going pitter-pat," she said letting him drag her over.

"Six bears. Eight ducks. Or four bulls will win your lady a prize," the girl said as they got closer.

Angel pulled out a dollar and handed it to her then took the gun she handed him after. "What does she get if I hit ten bears?"

"Ten bears wins any animals on the top," she said pointing.

"Pick one," he told her.

"Can I just pick you?" she whispered.

"Later," he hissed, taking his aim. "Can you not see this winning stuffed animals is important business? Serious stuff is going on here! Now you hush."

"Well sorry!" she drawled out at him.

The gun made some popping sounds, the small bb's clicking off the bears. He set the gun down and smiled cockily. "Decide what ya wanted?"

"Show off," she smirked then looked up at her choices. "Um... okay, how about... the pink pig?"

The girl handed it to her. She took it and tucked it under one arm then snuggled her other up to him. "Thank you."

"God, all I get is a thank you?" he kidded.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Whether you plan on asking me out again I guess."

"Well, what do ya think?"

"I think... that I am just simply irresitable and you... well you're going to have to ask me out again. It's like you can't help yourself!"

Angel chuckled. "And what are you going to say?"

"Well now if I tell you that it ruins the suspense. And you don't want to take all the mystery out of our relationship now do you?"

"Okay, so when do I find out?"

"When you ask me. When else would you find out sillypants?"

"How about now?" he asked as they stepped into a line at a concession stand.

"Does that mean you're asking?"

"Okay, so how come I feel like this is a game of Who's On First?"

She giggled and took the lemonade he was now handing her. "That would be cheesy."

He took the cone of french fries and got his change then led her off to find a table to sit down at. He patted a spot for her to sit in front of him and pulled her back into his so she'd rest against his chest. "So?"

"Angel, I can't answer a question that has yet to be asked," she teased, licking the salt off of his fingers as she took the fry he held out for her to eat then she held up the lemonade for him to get a drink.

"Alright then. Miss Buffy Anne Summers. Will you do me the great honor of accompanying me out again?"

"Why! I do declare Sir, you are ever so bold!" she said in her best southern accent. "Whatever would ma and pa say if they were to hear you speaking to me in such a way?"

Angel chuckled. "Well, gosh, Miss Scarlet. I just can't help but want to spend more time with you."

Buffy then turned, her eyes serious. "Angel, I would love to go with you again.."

"Why is it that I hear a 'but' at the end of that?" he asked.

"Probably because there is a 'but'..."

"Why won't you go out with me again?" he demanded.

"There's reasons," she said with a shrug.

"What kind of reasons? Tell me one."

"Just one? Okay. Come closer and I'll tell you," she turned to face him a bit more.

Angel moved closer, putting his cheek up next to her.

Her perfume was surrounding him, making the wait for an answer something even harder. Especially when she might be pulling away now.

'Well, I just won't let her,' he thought at that. And his brain was trying to come up with whatever excuse she might give him, finding solutions for a million she might say.

He was so busy with that that he almost missed what she whispered in his ear.

"What? What was that?"

"Because I'd rather stay in with you."

Angel stared at her, unable to comprehend her words. He looked into the amazing green orbs seeing something in them sending thrills of fear and anticipation through him. "You mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, not ready for his response.

Angel took the drink out of her hand and all the rest of the fries then grabbed her hand and he pulled her off the bench. He tossed their litter into the trash barrel and started pulling her out of the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" she asked, clearly amused.

"I'm taking you back to my place and we're going to see how long I can stay in you," he said, playing off her words.


	8. Chapter 8

They were almost to the gates when they heard the first scream. Both of them turned, staring at the woman who was shrieking. She stood next to an empty baby carriage holding a bundle in her arms and Buffy gasped when she dropped it.

They watched the baby fall to the ground. Then it rolled.

"It's just a bear," Angel said relieved as the blanket fell away, showing the fuzz and nose.

"My baby! Someone stole my baby!"

"Shit! Don't move," he growled out at Buffy, dropping her arm.

She stared at him then rolled her eyes, hurrying after him. "Don't move, my ass!" she muttered and she reached the woman as her knees began to buckle and quickly grabbed her arm for support.

"How long was the baby alone?" Angel asked with his eyes moving through the crowd.

"Not more than a second or two!" she sobbed. "I was getting my daughter off of a ride and then when I turned back around..." she trailed off her eyes went wide. She started looking around for her other child.

"I'm right here," she said seeing it and seemilngly understood. "I saw him, the man who took my brother. He had on a black jacket."

"Which way did he go?"

"That way," she said pointing down the parking lot.

"Call 911," he yelled at Buffy then pulled off his duty piece out of his holster. He checked the load then he pushed through the crowd.

"You heard him," Buffy yelled at a man who had a cell phone stuck out of his shirt pocket. "Get the cops!" and then she was on his heels racing after him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Buffy Summers! You are not! Not! Coming with me!" he said, not stopping, but gave her a look supposed to stop her dead in her tracks. But she wasn't frozen. She just rolled her eyes and quickened her pace.

Her eyes roamed over the cars, moving from one to the other, searching for a sign of the man who might have taken the baby. And for a moment she thought her eyes were tricking her then she took a longer look, making out a shadow.

"Angel! Over there!" she said pointing to where he was standing.

Angel turned, seeing the man himself. "Freeze! Police!" he shouted then started after the man.

Buffy spun, racing down a row of cars, heading toward the man as he raced down the other side.

The shadow cursed then he bent before running. He turned toward the street as Angel followed. Buffy started after them only to be stopped by the sound of a cry.

OoOoO

"Oh" Buffy gasped and ran to where the man had been standing. The little boy was there. His clothing was half stripped off and he was howling like all hell was coming down. "shh," Buffy crooned and picked him up off the ground.

She straightened his clothing them turned, her eyes on Angel and she gasped as a car nearly hit him. Then, the same car crashed into the man Angel was chasing, sending him flying into the air before crashing down hard against its windshield.

"Shit!" she whispered hearing the squealing breaks, the sound of sirens.

She watched for a minute then turned back to where the woman and her daughter.

OoOoO

"Oh God, oh my dear God, thank you!" the woman cried , taking the baby out of Buffy's arms. "Thank you so much!"

"He seems to be fine, but you might want to get him check out anyway," she said then stepped away.

Two police officers came up behind them and she started to turn away but one of them stopped her. "What's your role in this Miss?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"Take your damn hands off of me."

"Are you resisting?"

"Resisting what? You're hurting me here!" And she tried to move away but only to find herself being pushed up against one of the fences, her arms yanked behind her and she felt the cuffs snapping into place. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move." He kicked her feet apart.

Buffy gasped as she felt his hands moving over her body, him even running his hand over her groin and under each breast. By the time that he was done she was pissed. Her eyes were heated and her face red.

"So now then, you ready to talk civilly or do we have to take you down town? I have resisting arrest already. I could probably come up with a couple of other charges by the time we get there," he smirked and yanked her away from the fence.

She was about to open her mouth, tell him where he could go shove that talking civilly but she heard Angel's voice. "Let her go Finn."

"You know this woman?"

"Yes, I do. She's my girlfriend," he reached over and pulled out his own set of keys and slipped the cuffs off of her. "What'd she do?"

"I asked her what she was doing her and she, well, didn't give me a satisfactory answer. Then she tried to resist when I was going to arrest her."

"I'd resist you too. Get the fuck over there and take over traffic duty or something. Send that office over there here to take this lady's statement. Do you think you could get that right?" he asked watching the other man step away, his face red with anger.

"I think you just made an enemy."

"Not the first, won't be the last, but you... you'd better watch it. I could get busted back down to a beat cop if I get caught dating a felon. Resisting arrest is a pretty serious crime you do now."

"Hey! You almost got killed or maimed or something."

"Part of the job," he said then looked at the mother walking towards them.

"Thank you so much," she said, tears streaming down her face. "I would have died if something would have happened to him!"

"He okay?" Angel asked running a finger down the baby's cheek.

"He's fine. The man... he... he didn't have time..."

"Just keep a better eye on him." Angel leaned down, "Hi there little guy," he smiled at him then the little girl. "You did really good today. You saved your baby brother."

She smiled shyly up at him then hid behind her mother, sneaking peaks at both him and Buffy.

"We're on our way home now but I did want to thank you both."

Angel smiled at her. "Officer? Come help Mrs..."

"Calendar."

"Mrs Calendar to her car please."

Buffy bent down until she was at the young girl's eye level. "Could you do me a favor? Do you think you could give this stuffed pig of mine a home? I can't have any pets in my apartment."

"Can I momma?" she whispered and looked at her mother who nodded and mouthed a thank you at her, then she reached down slowly and took the stuffed animal which was just about as big as she. She wrapped her arms around it and hugged it to her body. "Thank you," she said with her eyes as big as the smile plastered on her face.

"You're very welcome," she said then stood up and watched as they left.

"I guess I'll never know now," Angel sighed.

"Huh? Know what?"

"Whether it would have been darts or the date."

Buffy chuckled, "You poor baby. Guess you'll just have to bite the bullet," She smiled. "So... you like kids?"

"What's not to like?" he asked, his hands going to her slender waist. "Don't you?" he kissed her.

"Sure, kids are always nice."

"You have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just a sister, Dawn. She lives with my folks," she reached up her hands, running them over his chest then up his neck... twirling his hair in her fingers. "Mmm I thought we were planning to stay in before we got all interrupted."

"Definitely," he dropped another kiss on her mouth, fire flowing through him.

Angel could feel all his blood rushing into his cock. He ran a hand down to cup her ass then yanked her into his erection hearing her gasp then hum in pleasure. Next he felt her lightly rubbing against him and drawing him in even closer.

"You know Angel. I would really hate to run you in for indecent exposure. It might look bad on your record," a voice coming from behind them said.

Angel lifted his head but refused to let go of Buffy. "Hey Linds," he said, "And Eve. How in the world did you manage to get this guy to take you out?"

Buffy buried her face in his chest. She let out a small groan of frustration. One he could agree with.

"Threats!' she said smiling and looking curiously at Buffy. "I told him I was leaving him... and leaving him the kids," she grinned and her eyes twinkled. "He was on the phone calling babysitters before I even got the whole sentence out."

"You are one evil woman Eve. I'm glad I'm on your good side," he said and looked down at Buffy. "You remember by partner Lindsey McDonald from that night of the raid. And this would be his lovely wife, Eve. Eve, this is Buffy Summers."

"Oh! So you're that girl Linds was griping about," she had a huge grin still on her face. Eve glanced over at her husband, seeing him start to turn a nice shade of red. "He told me how Angel here gets to have all the fun while he gets stuck out in the van picking at his nails. So what was all this 'fun' he was talking about?"

"Umm..." she looked up at Angel who was grinning over at the uncomfortable looking Lindsey. "It was mostly a stress filled situation. I don't think I would have lived through it had it not been for our Angel Cakes here. He managed to whisper how the cops would be there soon."

"I read your article. You make the police look good," she hugged Lindsey's arm. "There's not too many reporters who do that. They seem to always want to make them look dirty."

"I probably would have ended up dead that day if it hadn't been for him. Spike had just found my press ID card. He would have never let me out of there knowing what I had learned."

"Oh, so this is gratitude, what you're doing out with him tonight," Linsdey said and he chuckled at the look Angel shot him.

"No gratitude is what got him into my apartment at three AM the morning after the raid," she twind her fingers with his. "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Hey!" he growled, "Watch it woman."

"See me shaking?" she teased.

"So... what are you two doing?" Eve asked, amused by their play.

"Well we... we on our way back to... uh," he grunted as Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. He turned and glared at her, seeing her sweet innocent smile on her face.

"...back into town to get some dinner," she finished for him. "He rushed me out here without feeding me."

"You should try that new pasta place on Fifth street, they have the best," Eve said and grabbed Lindsey's hand. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you Buffy. Angel? You should bring her by sometime for dinner. I'd love to get to know her better." Ever started yanking at her husbands arm. "Come on now Linds, you have to win me a stuffed animal."

OoOoO

"I knew I always liked that woman."

"Why's that?" she asked, sort of distracted.

"She always knows how to end a converstation," then he looked towards her. "Hey.. Earth to Buffy?"

"Oh, sorry," she gave a small smile.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" he asked and backed her up so her body was now him and the car door.

"Well.. it's just..."

Angel's hands rubbed her waist and get moved closer to her. "Buffy we don't have to do anything. I'll take you home or we can go out if you want, but I would just.. I'd love to just hold you in my arms tonight if nothing more," he said as he rubbed his fingers down her soft cheek. "I don't want to do anything that would change the way things are going with us."

"Hmm.. even if I were to tell you that I have a nosey big cousin who might come out here and give you the third degree... for starters?" she teased.

"Should I be afraid?" he smirked and bent his head to kiss her lightly.

"Oh, yeah," she breathed once he lifted his head. "You should be very afraid. I also have a few cousins married to Feds."

Angel dropped his hands and backed away from her, a look of mock horror on his face. "No!" he exclaimed and made a cross with his fingers. "Anything but that!"

Buffy grabbed his hand and laughed at him as she yanked him back to her. "Come back here," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he once more wrapped his around her slender waist.

"I mean it Buff. If you aren't comfortable with the idea of me taking you back to my place and well... ravishing this beautiful body of yours... I won't do it."

"I know," she said softly. "I trust you."

"Good because you should. I'm one of the good guys. I'll even show you my white hat sometime. So... Dinner? A movie?"

"How about take out... and your place?"

He lifted her up and spun her in a small circle before hitting the button to open his car locks. He slid her inside before she could change her mind again and he almost ran to the other side of the car. "So, we've done pizza. What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese?"

"Great. I know the perfect place," he started the car.

OoOoO

"Sure you don't want a bite?"

"Seafood? Ick!" she shuddered. "Thanks but um no!"

"How can you not like seafood?" he asked and snuck a piece of her chicken and a kiss with it.

They had brought the food into his apartment. He sat it down in the kitchen then handed her a remote letting her find some music. She had settled on some soft jazz. Then they snuggled down on his wide leather couch.

Buffy kicked her sandles off and tucked her feet under her as she dug into her sweet and sour chicken.

Angel picked up his beer, took a sip before settled back down. "So why a journalist?"

"I could just as well ask you why you're a cop," she smirked. "Awful hours, lots of days without being home, the danger, dealing with the worst kind of people imaginable.. and you seem to enjoy your job."

"I do. Especially when I get little perks such as a petite blonde thing in a red dress busting in on a middle of my sting. And mmm, I don't think i'll ever forget that dress..."

"Neither will I," she sighed. "It did seem to draw me some pretty amazing attention."

Angel scooted closer. He took the plate from her lap and sat it down on the coffee table beside his. He lifted up her legs and slid them over his lap and he moaned when she twisted her fingers into his shirt and pulled him closer.

His hands went to her waist and started pulling it out from being tucked into her pants.

"This shirt is kind of interesting too. It would look great on my bedroom floor."

Buffy laughed. "That line ever work?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," he said slowly, his hands slipped under the shirt tails. "Will you stay?" he asked.

Buffy paused then tugged him closer to her. "If I were to say no?"

"I would take you home, but I sure would be disappointed," he said seriously.

"Well now... we can't disappoint a member of the law enforcement now can we? I might find myself getting tickets all the time."

Angel chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist and he pulled her the rest of the way into his lap.

"I don't know anything that would stop me from being with you Buffy Summers."

"I take it that means you like me a little bit," she said and started playing around with his shirt. She pulled and tugged on it and pulled it up.

"Yeah. I guess I do. A little bit."

"Good. I sure would hate to sleep with someone who doesn't like me at least a little bit. My momma always told me I should save myself."

"Oh. And you've been a good girl, Miss Summers?"

"Very good, but then again... that might have to do with my nosey cousins," she smirked. "You gonna make me a bad girl?"

"Can I?"

Buffy moved around on his lap, feeling his hardness under her. She wanted him to kiss her, to bring back the heat he gave her before. She slid her hands under his shirt, pulling it up some more. She felt the heat underneath, the muscles, the strength.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed him.

Angel growled and lifted her in his arms standing easily. He moved around the furniture without having to ever lift his head.

He kicked open the door of his bedroom and carried her in. He walked over to the bed, laid her down then went back to the door and slammed it shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy laid against the blankets of his bed, her heart thumping loud. She watched as Angel came back to her, kind of a cockiness to his walk, which only made her want him more.

"If I make you nervous at all just tell me alright?" he whispered to her.

"Okay, but you have to do the same," she said sitting up, her hands reaching for her shirt tails. She pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but the peach silk and lace.

Angel's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him and a sly grin crossed his face. "Well now... this is enough to make me nervous as hell," he said and slid a finger across her covered mounds. "If I had known you were in something like this... I doubt we would have made it out the front door."

"Yes, but then that poor baby would be on a milk carton tomorrow morning," she said then gasped and arched her back as he hooked a finger in one of her laced cups.

"And we couldn't have that," he said then against her lips continued. "I just have one question. Do the bottoms match?"

Buffy nodded. "I bought them together."

"I'm doomed," he groaned.

For just a moment Angel turned from her. He pulled his weapon from its place on his back and dropped it to the night stand. Then, he tugged at his shirt and got it over his head.

Buffy's hands went to his belt buckle and started undoing it with shaking hands.

"In a hurry?" he chuckled then he groaned when he fingers went to his button, undid it, then zipped his zipper down. Her knuckles brushed against the long rigid bulge while doing so.

"Well, I have been waiting for this for a pretty long time," she said as she slid her hands inside his pants. "I mean, if you think back to all the times my cousins would scare off boys..."

"You keep that up, you might have to wait even longer," he gulped. "Jesus Buff," he said and groaned as he pulled her fingers off of him and set them in her lap. "Leave those right there for the time being."

Buffy tilted her head to the side and with almost scared eyes she looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Angel shook his head. "No. You did something too right. If you can't tell by this," he motioned to the tent in his boxers. "I want you pretty damn badly and the was you were going..."

Angel climbed up on the bed, forcing her to scoot back until he lowered his body over hers.

The silk and lace slipped across him, her nipples hard into his chest. His lips found hers, his tongue sweeping over her lips, teasing her, coaxing her to open for him. She groaned and parted her lips.

OoOoO

Angel rolled with her and his arms went around her as she laid there on his chest. Their lips desperately clung to one another. Her hands going to his spikey locks.

When her bra loosened, she gasped, having been unaware as to what his fingers had been doing. He urged her to sit up and watched with eager eyes as the straps fell down her arms then the rest coming with them.

"You are so beautiful," he groaned and reached a hand up to trace around one of the hardened pink tips.

Buffy shivered under his fingers. Her nipple grew even harder and goosebumps started breaking out as she arched her back. Her eyes closed and she parted her lips and he caught the pink flesh with her teeth, biting softly down upon it.

"Oh," she moaned, "that feel so..."

Angel sat up suddenly, lifted her with his hands on her waist. This way he could find the pebble and bring it into his mouth. He heard her cry out, felt her thighs clenching around him, her hands grabbing at him.

He suckled her, loving all the small cries and whimpers she made, the feel of her hands on him and running through his hair.

She moved above him and he rolled with her once again.

He settled between her thighs, his hips fitting perfectly in her cradle.

"Oh God, please!" she moaned and his fingers went to the button of her khakis. He slipped it free then pulled down the zipper, now being able to feel the silk underneath with his fingers and the warmth of her flesh.

Angel started tugging them down slowly, off her legs and down off her feet. He rose back up to his knees between her legs, his eyes lingering on all he could see. "Your beautiful Buffy Summers," he told her again, one finger busy tracing over the flesh of her stomach, just above where the peach made a vee above her sex.

He slowly began to slid his fingers into the silk, pulled at it, and slipped them down until he could see her thick lower lips. He let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers came up her thighs and slid with ease into her heat and wetness.

He heard her gasp then she stiffened as he went to the pearled bud of her clit.

"Mmm. You like that?" he asked, his voice husky.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, having a dazed look on her face, heat in her eyes.

"Mmm. Guess you do like it," he said, now against her throat, his teeth nipping at her flesh.

His finger slid through the wet folds and he found the small opening covered by the thin barrier of her pureness and his cock jerked at the thought of pushing through it, of becoming the only man to know what she felt like. But Angel did what he could to control that thought for now.

He wanted to taste her, to drive her mad, make her have a desperate need for him to be inside. He wanted her to cry out his name as she came, to feel her orgasm with his fingers and tongue before he felt the same with his cock.

He slid down her body and his hand went to her panties and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving her completely naked to him.

He parted her thighs and pushed them open wide, his shoulders came between to hold her still. He lowered and without warning his tongue slicked through the wetness. He probed and teased her with licks and flicks. And she shuddered under him.

Buffy's cries became almost incoherant and her need grew as she dug her nails into his shoulder and scalp. She rose slightly and her eyes looked down upon him as he got her closer and closer to her peak. And when it came, her back arched, bowed off the bed, and her hips thrust in need.

OoOoO

Angel tore himself from her grasp and quickly shed the remainder of his clothing. He took a moment to drink all of her in and a jolt of need tore through him but he was also worried he wouldn't be able to hold back, that he would hurt her.

"Buffy," he gritted out. "You sure about this?"

Buffy's eyes were focused on the thick ridge of flesh. She almost looked startled, her eyes dancing from his cock to his face.

"It won't fit?" she finally said.

"Yes," he said with a snort of laughter, "It will."

"I want to touch you," she whispered.

"No. Not yet, not this time. Buffy, if you touch me, I won't be responsible for what happens. I am feeling a bit on the desperate side at the moment. I want you pretty badly here."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked and gasped as soon as the words got out for he was pushing her down in the mattress, his mouth and body covering over hers. His hands were running impatiently over her body and they both groaned at the contact.

"I don't want to hurt you," he panted out.

"You won't," she said with a slight shake to the words. She slid her thighs over his legs and moved them up until they were wrapped around his waist. "I want you, detective," she whispered.

Angel reached between them and rubbed the hard head of his cock in the wetness of her sex. He slowly pushed forward and soon felt the barrier stretching.

"Hold on to me," he told her.

She grabbed onto his arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

He watched as she bit down nervously on her bottom lips and bent his head down to kiss her. Then, with one quick move, he broke through and plunged himself into her tight folds.

Buffy stiffened under him. Her nails dug into his arms. And she jerked, almost like she was trying to buck him off of her. A small whimper came from her lips as she stilled.

Angel ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Buffy? Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes.." she moaned and she gave a small smile. "Just... give me a minute."

"For the love of God Buff, make it a short one," he groaned and she chuckled.

OoOoO

After a few moments, Buffy finally started to move under him. Her hips rose and rubbed against him. He let her move, let her get used to him. All the while clenching his teeth against the urge to slam into her. Forcing him to hold back against the torture of her movements.

"It fit," she finally said.

He snorted in laughter but it ended up a groan as she wrapped around him more and moved now with quicker strokes.

"Buffy? Are you..."

"Yes" she whispered. "It feels..."

"It feels?" he asked and moved against her slowly.

Buffy closed her eyes and let out a small moan of pleasure. Her body arched and rubbed against his. He grabbed at her hips but she was determined to make him lose what little control he had left.

Angel still held out for as long as he could until something snapped deep with him. His thrusts became heavy and sure.

Soon he felt her start to clench around him.

"Angel?" she gasped.

Angel smiled down and rubbed one of his hands down and in between her body and let his finger find her clit.

"Oh God!" she moaned and her hands went from his shoulders down his back then down his hips to cup his ass.

There were slow strokes, long ones, fast and hard ones, as he ground himself against her. He felt dizzy from the need for her. She clung to him, making small sounds of pleasure and need with her lips unless he was busy silencing them with his own.

She tensed under him, her back arched again, her breasts rubbed into his chest. He tore his mouth from hers, stared down and watched her face.

He felt her nails digging into his hips, making the sensations better.

Buffy's face was in stunned pleasure as her orgasm crashed into her. And it was all he needed. He threw his head back and slammed into her, letting go of the control he held to and it roared through him and stole his breath and all of his thoughts too. Except the ones of her.

When it was over, he collapsed down next to her and he reached to draw her against him. He fought to catch his breath and his hands were shaking still as he held her.

"Are you okay?" he panted.

"Okay? That was... wow!"

Angel chucked at her wide eyes and tone. "Is that the writer in you coming out? All those descriptive words... Wow... Ow!" he rubbed his chest where she decided to bite him. "What'd you do that for?"

"As if you didn't know," she snorted.

"Okay, so maybe I deserved it, but you know you gotta let me gloat a little bit. I mean, how often does the great Buffy Summers, the investigative reporter, find herself speechless?"

Buffy glared over at him then her glare turned into a smile. "You want to gloat huh?"

"Umm.." his eyes narrowed. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I might get my ass kicked."

"Smart boy," she smiled and leaned to kiss him.

"Buffy?"

"Angel?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"Just tonight?"

"Well... I wasn't going to push my chances... but I'm free tomorrow night and the next and the next..."

"I'll stay," she said with her fingers trailing up to his lips. "Now shut up and kiss me already."


	10. Chapter 10

The explosion broke the windows out for the next two blocks. Glass shook, car alarms went off, sirens blared, and men rushed all around.

And it was that mixture of noise that woke Buffy up.

She stared around her confused, her mind not recognizing where she was for the moment. Then there was a mutter moan and a heavy arm that curled over her waist and it all came back to her.

She turned her head and started at the picture he was making in the orange glow coming from the window.

'He's so perfect. So handsome, so sweet and so gentle.. Wait? Huh? Orange glow!?'

"Angel?" she hissed and nudged on his arm to get him to release her. "Something's going on outside."

"It's outside and not in here," he muttered. He grumbled some more and then drew her back down under him.

"Come on, Angel! Something's going on out there. I think there's something on fire! Wake up!" she nudged at him again and then she elbowed him.

"Yeah, well, something was on fire in here too," he growled.

Angel let her go and rubbed where she elbowed him then stared out at the orange glow. "Shit! Something is on fire," he said then grabbed at his jeans. Looking over her head, he laid his hands down on her shoulders and watched the flames. "That would be the Exxon Station."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I have to get over there," she said then pushed away from him and reached for her own clothes. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah... but I don't think it's going to be too safe over there. Do you know what would happen in the underground tanks went up?"

"It's all part of the job," she pulled her shirt over her head then laid her hand on his cheek. "But I do appreciate your worrying. It's cute."

Angel sighed and tried to grab her hand but she already took it back away and out of reach. "I can't help it, you've kind of grown on me."

"What, like a fungus?" she laughed and started pulling her pants back on. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nag, nag, nag. You try to give a woman a compliment and she just demands more from you," he smiled. "I'll get dressed on one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that?" she asked as she tucked her shirt into her pants.

"You move in with me."

OoOoO

He slipped through the door of her apartment building. He smiled at the woman who had just opened the door.

"Thanks, forgot my keys again," he said.

"You're welcome," the older woman said then she quickly moved toward the bank of elevators.

He followed her on and ignored how she moved to the far corner of the car, as far as she could.

She hopped off when the door opened to her floor and she snuck a peek behind her as the doors started to close.

He laughed, enjoying the affect that he had on the poor woman.

Buffy's floor was next. He slipped off when it got there and walked the short distance to her door. The locks were a bit of a challenge, they took too long to pick. It made him nervous. Then when the last one clicked, he breathed a huge sigh.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Buffy Summers," he muttered. "Can I come in?"

His head cocked to the side, listening for any kind of response then he smiled and stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Why thank you so much. You are such a gracious host. Something to drink? Oh, would you happen to have something in say, a white wine perhaps?"

He walked around the apartment, touching her things at random. He ran one of her silk scarfs she'd left on an end table through his burned hands. Most of the nerve endings were dead but he could still feel a bit of the soft material.

"Very nice," he said quietly. "You do have excellent taste, Miss Summers."

Then suddenly he reached out and slashed his arm across the top of her desk, sending her laptop and everything else on top of it crashing to the floor.

"Fucking bitch! Fucking nosy bitch!"

He tore the pillows from the couch. He slashed the pillows with a knife he took from her own kitchen. Feathers flew around in the air, mixed in with the broken glass and dirt from plants she had around her place.

He went down to her bedroom, the knife slashing about her bed. He pulled clothing from her closet and ripped into them also. Bottles of perfume and body mist were broken, her cds were smashed, her books were torn apart.

Finally, he stood in the middle of the mess he had made and he smiled.

Then he pulled out his lighter.

OoOoO

Buffy stared. Stunned.

"Move in with you?!"

"Yeah. You know... share some closet space. Your toothbrush and mine hanging out together in our bathroom. His and her towels?" he said and kissed her. He was almost as stunned as she really. The words had just slipped out before he knew what he was doing or what he was going to say but he didn't regret it. "So..." he urged.

"We've had one date, don't you think it's kind of a stretch to go from one date to living together?"

Angel smiled at the hesitant sound to her voice. 'Okay, so she wants me to convince her. I can do that!'

"Well, besides the mind blowing sex... there is the fact that we enjoy each other. And there's the problem of you always getting yourself into impossible situations. So no, I don't think it's that much of a stretch. Besides.. wouldn't your family feel better if you had a man in your life? A cop no less."

"My family won't be the ones living with you. You gotta do better than that."

Angel sighed. "Alright, how about you don't answer me now, not just yet, and you think on it at least. But I wouldn't take too long Buffy... you don't know how hard it is to hold off all the single women who constantly throw themselves at me," he smirked. "Now come on woman! You have a story to get."

OoOoO

You could feel the heat from blocks away. Buffy took a deep breath and gasped as the air seemed to sear through her lungs.

When they got closer, she slipped under the blockade and snuck behind a uniformed cop that were trying to keep people back.

Angel followed her.

He reached out and grabbed her hand then pulled her into an alley. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting my story. And if you don't let go of me we are going to get caught."

"We should get caught. You do know those are up for a reason," he started pulling on her but she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Okay, you go, but I've got a story to get. It's my job." Buffy started towards the next block and started to pull a small digital camera from her purse.

Angel took a deep breath and tried to control his temper. "Buffy!" he went after her. "You cannot do that. It's too damn dangerous," he grabbed her arm and once more jerked away from him, making him growl. "Don't make me arrest you Buffy."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would. So don't push me."

"You would seriously keep me from my job?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I already told you this once. You aren't Lois Lane. I'm not Superman. I can't fly down and save your pretty ass every time you get yourself into trouble."

"I have a job to do. I would never try to stop you from doing yours so would you please give me the same consideration?" Buffy started to turn away but then once more felt his hands go to her arm. Only this time he held her tight, with a grip she knew she'd never be able to break out of.

"Buffy Summers. You are under arrest for disorderly conduct and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

OoOoO

Angel glanced down at Buffy as he started to pull her back towards the barricade and to his car as he finished reading her the Miranda Rights.

She felt anger building up inside her but that became overwhelmed by something that felt a lot like pain. She stopped fighting him and followed him. She ducked under the barricade without being told while he flashed his badge. She followed him through the ever growing crowd and sat in the car after he opened her door. She crossed her arms over her chest, sat there, stared straight ahead while all of her thoughts racing about.

Angel opened his own door, glanced at her again and then slid behind the wheel. "Look, Buffy..." he began but stopped at her iced glare shot his direction.

"Am I under arrest?"

Angel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "No, but I couldn't let you go any closer. You have to understand that."

She snorted.

"It's too dangerous."

"Okay, so in other words, I am supposed to sit back, let you do your job, the one that involves drug king pins and cartels and henchmen and all of this, but you can't let me get some facts on a simple arson story?"

Angel sighed and she did too.

"You know it's good to find this out before we actually got involved with each other," she said finally.

"And what is that supposed to mean? I think we got pretty involved last night," Angel dropped his hand down and jammed the key into the ignition.

"We had sex. And sex doesn't make a relationship," she turned to stare out the window. "Just take me home please. Or drop me off somewhere where I can catch a cab."

"Damnit Buffy! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Stubborn? I'm stubborn?" she turned to face him. "And how exactly would you feel if I went and threw a fit every time you went undercover? This is my job! This is all that I know, all I've ever wanted. And you are keeping me from that!" Buffy's voice rose with every word and she realized she was just below screaming. "Just take me home," she said and turned her head to the window again.

"Buffy..." he started then decided to drop it. "Fine."

"Fine."

OoOoO

Angel drove her to her apartment.

He made record time as he squealed around corners, blew through stoplights, and then pulled into the parking garage, parking as close as he possibly could to the entrance.

He got out and starting for her side of the door but she opened it herself then she got out and turned to look at him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. You don't need to come up," she said. Next she turned on her heal and started to her building.

Angel started to follow her but stopped. "Oh, to hell with it," he growled. He turned and got back into his car, slamming the door hard. "Women!"

OoOoO

Buffy seethed all the way into her building then continued as she started up the long flights of stairs that would lead to her apartment. 'How dare he treat me that how? How dare he?!' she thought. 'Did I stop him when he was meeting with that informer? No, no. No, I did not. I knew he had a job to do. I smiled and I let him go do it. Masochistic pig! My job is just as an important as him. And me? I'm damn good at it too! Okay, so what if I had a couple of problems recently, everybody has days off!'

Then once her spout had finished, she pushed through the door to her floor.

Buffy could smell something burning before she reached the door. She was shocked when she saw it standing open and curls of smoke coming into the hallway.

"What in the..."

Then there was shriek of surprise that left her as a hand came out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling his pistol from its holster.

"No! I am not! You scared the hell out of me!" she snarled and slapped at his hand. "And somebody broken into my apartment. How could I be fine?"

"Stay here," he ordered. Angel held his gun down in front of him and started sliding closer to the door, peering inside through the crack.

Buffy stared at his back for a moment, then she followed. She slid close to his back and shrieked again when he twisted around and pushed her against the wall.

"Damnit Buffy! Can't you just do as your told once?" he hissed.

"This is my apartment and it's on fire," she said, one hand going to her breast to quiet her madly thumping heart. "I am not sitting in the hallway like some child who got in trouble with their teacher. Now quit being an overbearing man and let's go!"

"I swear Buffy Summers, your family is right about you needing a keeper. You," he growled while pushing a finger in her chest, "stay right behind me." Then he turned and opened her door with a lot more force than necessary.

Buffy cringed as she got a good look at her place.

It had been ransacked. There was a small pile of clothing, papers and her laptop in a pile in the center of her living room. Flames burning in their midst. She gasped and stepped forward to try and save her computer but only ran into Angel's back.

"Stay behind me," he repeated. "He could still be here."

"Good, then you go do your job and arrest the son of a bitch. I have to get my laptop," she snapped and went around him to run to the burning pile.

"Goddamnit! Buffy you haven't got one brain cell in that damn blonde head of yours. Are you trying to get yourself killed here?"

He moved quickly about her place checking the other rooms.

"Empty," he said when he came back out. He watched as she cradled her laptop in her arm all the while trying to use a fire extinguisher in the other. "Give me that!"

Buffy gave up the extinguisher and with her eyes almost wild she went to the counter and sat her overheated computer on it. She said a small prayer, popped it open and hit the on button.

"Does it work?" he asked.

The laptop gave a small beeping sound and its screen flickered before lighting. Buffy gave out a sigh when her desktop opened and the picture of her family stared back at her.

"Yes," she said running her fingers over the keys. "I knew you wouldn't give up the goat."

"Give up the goat?" he asked setting the fire extinguisher down. "What the hell does that mean?"

She sighed. "It means it still works, no thanks to you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she said and closed her laptop and she slid it farther down the counter. Without another word, Buffy started toward the other rooms, determined to see what else of hers had been ruined.

She hurried off to her bedroom and stared at the horror left behind. Her photo album was thrown on top of her mattress, her sheets were on the ground, torn and stomped on. Her clothing was thrown about, there was broken glass all over the floor from picture frames, perfume bottles and other small things she'd owned. She saw her books and music collection thrown and ripped up. Her small television was broken. As well as just about everything else.

But it had been the album that had tears falling down her face.

Pictures were torn, throw around the room. They were ripped up and ruined. Pages had been torn from the complete album.

She reached down and let her thumb rest on a picture of her father. The picture had been ripped in half, the other half of it nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, just fine," she snapped and wiped her eyes while moving away from him. "I'm just peachy keen, you know considering that ninety five percent of everything that I owned was now taken away from me."

"Buffy..." he started but she left the room and went to her bathroom. He sighed and started after her.

OoOoO

"Buffy? I called in patrol to take a report. You're insured right?"

Buffy let out a snort. "Yeah, and for all the good it does. Money can't buy back the things that really mean something to you," then she wiped the new tears away. turned, straightened her back. She knew she had to get him out of there. Because if he stayed, she would break down. And she couldn't let him be who comforted her. "You don't need to wait on me," she told him.

"What?" he asked. "I don't mind," he told her gently.

"But I do. I'll be fine, Angelus. Go ahead and go," she snapped.

"Buffy."

"Please just go," she said, a bit more sharp then she'd intended.

Her eyes were turned from him and she was staring into the sink of her bathroom. Her knuckles were almost white from gripping the counter with all her might, not wanting to reach out to him.

Buffy wanted to scream from the pain that was tearing her up inside. It was a feeling of almost rape at having someone come there and go through all of her possessions, ripping up the things that meant the most to her.

She heard him sigh and felt his hand brush against her back.

"I'll go," he told her softly, like before, "but I'll be back later."

"Suit yourself, Liam."

Then she heard his footsteps in the living room and the door close behind him And the sound of the door almost sent her to her knees.

She longed to go run after him, to tell him that she really didn't want him to leave and that she was sorry. But instead, she forced her hands to go from the counter to the faucet and slowly run the cold water. She lifted her cupped hands and slapped some on her face.

Buffy was composed when the police arrived. She was able to sit down and let them know all that she knew had happened and what things were missing. She signed her complaint then left the crime scene crew while she went to work.

OoOoO

Angel slammed into his apartment and stared around. "Goddamnit!" he growled and he ran one hand through his hair. "You really fucked that up, Angelus," he told himself.

Angel stomped over to his sofa and dropped down into the leather. He leaned forward and dropped his head into his hands.

"I shouldn't have left her," he muttered.

Once more, he stared around his place. His eyes went to rest on the plates they'd used the night before.

A sharp pang echoes around his chest at the sight. "Damnit," he growled again and stood up to pace.

After two circuts he made through the place, he was more frustrated than ever.

"Oh to fucking hell with it! She'll probably just throw something at me, but at least I'll know she's safe." he said out loud.

He then went to grab his keys from where he'd tossed them on the coffee table and he headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Traffic was so backed up, Main Street looked like some kind of giant parking lot right now. She could still see the flames and oily smoke was pouring into the blue sky.

"Damn," she breathed and her mind was already working on the story she was to write.

She jogged down the sidewalk, wishing she'd worn other shoes, or had changed into some other clothing.

Even with the heavy smell of gas and smoke, she could still smell him on her. 'You are just going to forget about him,' she told herself. 'The story is more important.'

But there was still that little voice inside of her, the one that she had always called her instinct, and it was telling herself she was only trying to foll herself into believing that to be true.

A police barricade came into view and there were cops standing out in the street trying to direct traffic around the burning Exxon Station. Two more were standing behind the barricade, but they looked rather unbribable.

"Damnit," she hissed, but instead of stopping, she turned down a side street.

At the next alleyway, she slid inside and cut through it until she came upon the next street. There was a single office standing guard there. He was young and probably just out of the academy. And was just what she was looking for.

She unbuttoned another button of her shirt and made her way to him. "Hi!" she said with her best smile on. "What's going on?" she asked as her eyes roamed over him.

"Gas station went up in flames," he said smiling back and his eyes were roaming over her as well. His eyes clearly admiring her curves.

"Oh, wow! Did anybody get hurt?" she asked as she slid her hand inside her purse to turn on her recorder. Also she made sure that the small mic that was embedded in the strap was pointed towards him.

"Nope, the guy on duty saw it coming. He got out of there just in time," he leaned against the barricade. "He's quite the lucky kid. That first explosion would have ripped him apart."

Buffy forced a shiver. "Wow. So what started it?"

"I can't tell you that Ma'am."

"It's Candy," she interrupted.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Candy. You know, like sugary sweet?" she giggled and watched as he fell into her plan. "But I sure don't give any cavities!"

"Nice name," he got even closer to her, "It fits you."

Buffy thought she was going to gag. "Thank you," Buffy told him as she wound a strand of her hair around her fingers, also she started slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

His eyes dropped to the opening of her shirt and watched as her breasts jiggled about with her movements.

"I wonder if it's that same guy who's been burning up all those apartment buildings..."

"That's what my boss said," then his eyes went to her face, "Shit! I wasn't supposed to say anything!"

"Oh, who would I tell?"

OoOoO

"I thought he only liked apartment buildings, why would he blow up a gas station?" Buffy asked and leaned forward a bit. She let her hand rest on the barricade, just inches from the front of the cops pants. She licked her lips and stared up at him from under her lashes.

"Well..." he began and also leaned in closer, "My boss thinks someone must have pissed him off, that it was like some sort of spur of the moment thing. He even left a witness."

"You have a witness?" she said and straightened up in her excitement. "Who?"

"Look, Candy, I could get in all kinds of trouble for telling you."

"Please? Oh please?" she clasped her hands together in front of her, this making her breasts push together as well. "I won't tell anyone. Please?"

"Sorry. I could get fired. Or worse," he said and slowly moved away from her though his eyes stayed glued to her breasts.

"Oh," she pouted, "Can't you just... give me a hint or something? I would really like to know."

A sly smile crossed his face and he moved closer to her again. "How about... I give you a hint and you give me your phone number?"

"Or... how about you give me a hint for every number I give you of mine?" she ran a finger lightly across his chest.

"Okay, but zip codes don't count," he said and she knew he thought he was one up on her.

Buffy tapped her lips with her finger and she tilted it to seem like she was thinking it all over. "Alright, but then I get to ask a question for every number I give you right?"

He seemed to think about it then he nodded his head, "Just don't get me into any trouble with my boss," he said with a wink and Buffy almost was rubbing her hands in glee.

'If Columbo here knows anything, I'll get it out of him in no time flat.'

"Okay, so your witness said he saw the arsonist?"

"Yeah," he answered. "They put him in with a sketch artist to try and draw him up. Alright, now a number."

"Two. And what makes them think that this fire was set by the same guy?"

"They found some evidence at the scene. I don't know exactly what it was though. The 'Powers That Be' aren't talking to me about it. Number?"

With a smile, Buffy chewed on her finger, drawing his eyes to her mouth, keeping him off balance. "Eight," she giggled. "What time did the fire start?"

"Not long before five this morning. That's when the first call came in anyway. And by the time the first truck pulled up, the place was fully engulfed in the flames," he grinned. "Number?"

"Greedy aren't we?" she teased and let her fingers slip up to his tie. "Seven," she said and straightened up the knot on his tie, only to find out that it was clip on. Somehow she managed to not roll her eyes, though she didn't know how that was.

After a moment of acting like she was thinking something important over she continued, "Um.. have they found any more clues as to who the arsonist might be?"

"There was a girl who got assaulted a few streets over. They think he might have done it."

"Why do they think that?" she asked quickly.

"Oh, no, now Candy baby, that's another question. I get a number first," he teased with shaking his finger at her.

"Fine, baby, eight. Now answer the question."

"Both witness described the same kind of car. And no... before you even ask, I am not telling you about the car. Now gimme a number."

"Aww, you're no fun. Six. So who's the witness for the station?"

"I didn't catch his name, but he was the kid who ran the place. He's a college kid."

"Seven," she said without him having to ask, then she spun on her heel.

Buffy knew that he wasn't going to give her the name of the other witness, the one who had gotten beaten up, but she knew other ways to find out.

She started walking away after giving him a small wave.

"Hey! That was only the sixth number! Candy!" he yelled out.

OoOoO

Angel continued cursing himself as he made his way up the stairs to Buffy's apartment. He knew she didn't want him there, and she didn't want him in her life. Not anymore. He knew he really shouldn't be doing this at all. But sitting there in his apartment got to him too much.

All those thoughts of her, the memories... how she had felt, the way she smiled, the feel of her skin under his hand... It all seemed to have been mocking him.

He had to come here.

She had been amazing in bed, more than he'd expected. She met and matched him for every kiss and every caress. She had driven him high and faster than he'd ever gone before.

And it wasn't just the sex, she was funny and sweet. She was sexy and driven. And she sure was quite a maniac when it came to do the right or just the necessary thing.

Angel closed his eyes and her face came to him. Those beautiful green eyes twinkled with humor, and were heated with desire. Her full pouty lips were begging for him, as was her skin.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stubborn little minx," he muttered and followed the hallway to her door.

He hurried to knock on it before he could talk himself out of it.

He could hear voices on the other side of then door and soon it was opened, A strange man opening the door.

"Um.. hi. I'm looking for Buffy Summers."

"She said something about having a story to get and going to work.." he shrugged. "Sorry, detective."

"Fuck," he breathed. He knew she was going after the damn story on the arsonist.

Angel turned away from the door and started running back down the hall.

OoOoO

Police tape waved in the wind around the parking lot where the girl had gotten beaten up. There were crime scene techs searching the area for any and all signs of clues, any that might connect the assault to the fires and then hoped from there they could figure out who it was.

There was also a group of bystandards looking on.

The sun was just starting to move across the sky when she got there.

"So hey, what's going on?" Buffy asked an older man.

"Some kid got beaten up," he replied.

"Oh, wow, is he alright?" she asked playing dumb.

"Not he, she, and yeah, she's good. She wasn't raped or anything, thank goodness."

"No, maybe not, but it's still a crime when a poor kid can't even walk across a damn parking lot without some sicko attacking her!" a woman joined in.

"Poor little Amy," another said, "she may be mouthy at times, but she sure didn't deserve nothing like this."

"Amy?"

"Yeah, Amy Madison. She lives in that building right there, the poor thing."

Buffy's mind was spinning and her fingers itched to sit down and start putting this all together on paper. As she turned, completely eager to get to her office, her eyes noticed a figure that was crouched low to the ground.

There were latex gloves on his hands and a camera up to his face as he took some pictures of whatever he had just found.

"Xander!" she called.

She watched him look up pretty startled and there was a slow smile that came along with some caution in his dark eyes.

"Well, Buffy Summers," he said as he rose up. He held his camera carefully and turned to his partner then he came over to the barricade. "I don't have too much time, but it sure is good to see you. When you gonna let me buy you that drink that I still owe you huh?"

"Hmm. How about this afternoon?" she offered and smiled up at the taller Xander Harris. She had met him at another crime scene once, and ever since he'd flirted with her.

"I doubt I'll be done here until later tonight Buff, but hey, if you're up for say... dinner and a movie or something after.."

Buffy started to open her mouth to answer him but she felt a hand come down to her shoulder. It pulled her back into a hard body.

She jumped ready to give hell to whoever was holding her.

"Sorry Xander, but she can't. She's moving in with me tonight," Angel said. But he hadn't been prepared for her next action and he winced as a hard heel jammed into his foot through his shoe.

"I am doing no such thing!" she hissed. "Now you go away!"

"I can't do that, Buffy. Sorry. After your apartment got all trashed, they have had to cordoned it off. You can't get back in there tonight. And hey, you sure didn't seem to have any problems with my bed last night!" he said looking down at her. And loud enough for this Xander fellow to hear.

"Bastard!" she snapped and jerked from him, only to bump into Xander.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Buffy felt her cheeks heating up. She knew he had heard what Angel said, she wanted to just sink down into the ground. "I'm fine, Xan. Maybe I'll just take a raincheck on that drink. Thanks," she said and started walking away.

Angel followed her. He reached out and took her arm, held her close so she could help but to feel him. "You and me got to talk. How did you get here?"

"You want to talk about how I got here?! They are called cabs Angel! Usually, you can whistle or wave your arm or just call them up. Then, you get in the back seat, for a price, and they take you where it is you want to go. So now, if that was all you..."

"Funny," he growled. Angel looked around before taking her into the alley. He dropped his hand from her arm and ran it through his hair instead. "I can't get you out of my damn mind," he said and he glared at her like it was all her own fault.

"Well, you know, it might be easier if you quit following me around," she quipped.

Angel narrowed his eyes and took a step towards her, both of his hands came out and reached for her arms and he yanked her against his chest. "You think this is funny? I don't have time for this! For these... feelings," he pulled her up and his mouth started towards her. "Damnit Buffy," he groaned and his lips found hers.

Her hands were on his chest, not pushing him away like she had planned. Instead they were grabbing at his shirt, holding on and dragging him closer.

At first his lips had been hard, the anger in him making him rough. His tongue had probed her lips and pushed past the barrier of her teeth. With one arm, he lifted her from the ground with a moan and he walked with her until her back was against the brick wall.

Buffy's legs came up and wrapped around his waist. She clung to him as he devoured her mouth.

She could barely breathe or think or anything but feel the heat in her body and moan for more.

His hands went to her ass and he squeezed the flesh through her pants and then he rubbed her up against his erection. He tore his mouth away from hers and buried it into her neck. He started licking and nipping away at her throat. "We can't do this here," he told her. "Come home with me," he said, and it sounded much more like an order than request.

This bringing her back to her senses.

She pushed Angel's chest and her legs slipped down to touch the ground. "Let me go! Put me down damnit!"

She didn't trust herself around him, to be alone with him. He was too damn tempting and it made a slight panic in her tone. She began to struggled against him until he dropped his arms to release her.

"Buff.."

"No!" she snapped and held up her hand. She took a step away from him, cursed her shaky knees and the heat that was still flaring up inside of her. "You and me... we can't do this."

Angel took a step to her, his hand being held out to her. "Buffy, come on, we can work this out."

She ducked around his hand and walked to the entrance of the alley. "No, Liam, I don't think we can. I think that you will always consider me unable to handle what I do for a living and what I may or may not have to do to get my stories. I cannot and will not choose between you and my career, Angel. Not now," and she stared at him for a moment, feeling the tears building inside. "You know, it was fun and all but..."

"Don't say it, Buffy. Just.. don't," he told her. "I don't give up very easy and neither do you."

Buffy sighed and her eyes moved over him. "It would never work." She took one last long look at him and then she turned away to head back out of the dirty alleyway. And only was she out of his sight did she let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Lindsey picked up a new file and then slid his feet up onto his desk. "So," he began, "when's your next date with the beautiful Miss Buffy Summers?"

Angel slammed down the report he had been reading so that he could glare at his partner. "There isn't going to be one."

"What?" he asked, his feet sliding back off of the desk in shock and he dropped the folder down to his desk. "You are kidding me right? There was so much heat coming off of the two of you the other night... I'm pretty sure it was contagious. Eve took me home and nearly raped my ass that night!"

"Good for you and Eve," he muttered and tried to get back to his case.

Lindsey wasn't about to let him get off that easily. He continued to stare at him until he sighed and look back.

Lindsey folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"It's over. alright? She dumped me!"

"She dumped you? Dumped you?!" he sat forward, his voice carrying over to some other desks. Heads turned toward them, some with suprised looks on their faces as well as some with amusement.

"Yes, and thank you so much for telling it to the world, Linds," Angel turned to glare at those now looking his way. And once they got back to their own busisness, he continued, "You mind if we don't talk about this now?"

"Angelus! McDonald! Get your asses in here now!"

They both glanced and got up to see what the captain wanted.

OoOoO

Angel paced back and forth in front of the house. It was deserted and found in one of the more decayed areas in town.

His eyes settled on every figure that walked the street.

His informant was late. And he didn't like being here. Especially it being so soon after his supposed arrest.

Too many people knew of his arrangement with Pratt. Too many knew the cops had busted into the warehouse where Spike done most of his business. And so, just by being here... he was putting himself in danger.

"This could be a setup," Angel said under his breath into the tiny mic sewn into his shirt, "And I don't like it."

Lindsey and Gavin Park, who was another narc detective, were in the van, parked on the other side of the street and more down by the corner.

"Let's give it five more minutes, Angel, then if we can get this piece of shit van to start, we'll leave. So until then just keep it cool."

"It's not your ass out here on the line, Park," he hissed.

Angel turned around and walked some down the block.

"Not good, not good at all," he muttered, his nerves tingling. Which he hated.

He was usually fine undercover, always able to extricate himself from any sticky situation. 'Just like I proved the other night with... No! No! No! You are not going to think about her. Especially not now. That would be suicide!'

But that was easier said then done. His brain seemed determined to force him to see her face every time he closed his eyes. The picture that she had made last night laying in his arms.

Angel sighed and swung around once more and he started heading back down the other way. He unconsciously checked every person who passed him, who were mostly street kids and older women. Also, there was a homeless man sitting down at the corner in front of a bar.

"He's not coming," he muttered and glanced at the van.

"Couple more minutes, pal," Lindsey said through the tiny earpiece.

'Why couldn't she have just give me the chance to explain?'

"Oh, yeah," he whispered out loud, "because I couldn't keep my fucking hands off of her!"

"What?!" Lindsey's voice crackled over the receiver. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing he had to get ahold of himself, had to quit thinking about her.

The sound of squealing brakes had his eyes shooting open. Just in time to catch the long black car coming around the corner.

It swiped the side of the van before it bounced off and headed towards him.

The windows were illegally tinted and one rolled down. The end of a high powered automatic weapon was thrust through it.

"Shit," he breathed.

It was only seconds before the first round came from the barrel.

OoOoO

Buffy sighed and stared down into the drink that Owen had forced upon her whenever she had showed up at his hotel room.

He was now sitting across from her, glaring at her. "Alright, that is it! That's the sixth sigh from you in the past five minutes. What's the sitch?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and took her first sip of the pink-ish liquid. She found it sweet, almost sicknening so. "What in the world is this?" she asked grimacing.

"You like it?" he chuckled. "It's my very own recipe. See, you take a bit of everything from the wet bar and then add strawberries out of the fruit basket. You blending it all together really well," he told her then he took another sip of his own drink and reached out to open another one of the small bottle of liquor before pouring half of it down into his glass. Next, he stirred it with a straw.

"Do you know how much those tiny bottles go for, O?" she asked, completely amused.

"Oh, yeah, you bet your ass I do," he grinned and his eyes twinkled. "Just think of his face when he sees the bill! Hey maybe this will teach his ass to go off on his own damn spy missions."

"Don't even think you can put one past me, dear cousin. You love to dig into him every chance you get and you know it," she giggled and took a long swig of her drink. "I would so love to be there when he gets this bill."

"Me too... but I'm thinking a vacation will be a good idea right now," Owen leaned forward and tipped the other half of the small bottle, which she know saw as tequila, into her glass. "Drink up, princess. Next I'm treating you to a filet mignon."

"You know, I'm thinking you're only trying to get me drunk so you can trick me into incriminating myself. Then, you have blackmail material in case I ever tell him about this little trip."

"Can't hide anything from you, huh?" he said and clinked his glass with hers.

OoOoO

"I am not talking about Angel," she said after drinking half of the glass. "I refuse to talk about him," she took another sip. "The man refuses to realize that I can do my job," she pointed and glared at Owen, "Sorta like you!"

"Oh hey! I know you can do your job! I'm the one who always stands up for you remember."

She giggled. "Oh, that's right. It's the rest of this damn family that thinks I need a keeper. Wouldn't he just love that? Idiots!"

"He can get like that, yeah, but you know the fam only wants to look out for you."

"I can take care of myself! I managed just fine before he saved me that night. And I can do just fine without him."

"Him? Which him are we talking about this time?"

"We're not talking about him. I already told you that," she scowled, "you just remember that. And that I can kick your ass if you keep on annoying me."

"That's debatable, but I'll let you keep that fantasy if you so wish."

Buffy drank down what was left in her glass and closed her eyes as it burned down her throat. She shuddered and then sat it down on the stand beside her. "I don't know what all you put that in that..." Owen started to open his mouth but she stopped him, "Don't even tell me. Ugh!" she grimaced. "You really want to know what he did?"

Owen sat his glass down and leaned forward. "Spill, cousin."

"He stopped me from doing my job!"

Owen sat there, waiting for the more that didn't come. "And..." he finally said.

"No and, that's it, he kept me from getting facts on a story. He said how it was too dangerous. Like I can't take care of my myself!" she crossed her arms and pouted. "I can take care of myself."

Owen smiled, "I know that you can baby, but Liam... Angel.. whatever, I'm betting that he has never really seen you in action, now has he?"

"Well... besides seeing me at that warehouse... then the burning building he pulled me out of... oh, and when someone broke into my apartment.."

"Someone broke into your apartment?" he asked, all amusement gone. "Did you call the police?"

"He did," she spat, "Like I couldn't even do that right!"

Owen got up from him seat and started to pace the room, he would stop every few steps to glare at her. "God, girl! Why didn't you tell me?! Shit! He is going to lose it. Do you know what he's going to do?!"

"The guy who broke into my place?" she asked confused.

"No," Owen rolled his eyes. "Sober up, Buffy. I'm talking about the watchdog. He is going to skin my ass because you got broken into while I was here, here to keep an eye on you! Fuck me! That bastard is going to have a hay day on my ass."

"Well hey, I'm fine and all. Don't worry about me. Or the fact that all of my possessions, including my photo album and clothes, were trashed." Buffy stood up and took a few stumbling steps before she gave it up to just stand, swaying around uneasily. "And don't even think of caring that my poor laptop was almost destroyed, that I have no where to go tonight. Oh, and that I'm on a serial arsonist's radar most likely now."

He reached out a arm to wrap around her. "Man, Buff, I'm sorry. You know you can stay here with me tonight," he said then was surprised when she shrugged his off.

"No, but thank you. Besides you're on your way back home tonight."

"The hell I am! No way, not now. I'm sticking around until we find who broke into your apartment. And don't you even try and fight me on this, Buffy Anne Summers. I leave now and I might as well hand in my letter of resignation the moment my plane touched down. And maybe shop for a headstone while I'm add it."

The phone in Buffy's purse took that moment to go off.

She glared at him and mumbled some curses before she made her way to her purse. She digged through it and flipped it open. "Yeah, what?" she snapped.

She listened to whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah, I know him Giles, you know that," she said next. Her tone having changed, her eyes wide and worried. "I'm on my way," she said then flipped it back closed and threw it into her purse and turned to her cousin, "We're going to have to finish this later. I gotta go."

"What? You can't go! Not until you at least tell me what that was about," he grabbed at her arm, stopping her from walking past him and to the door.

"I don't have time," she looked up at him. "I... I..." and tears began to stream down her face. "It's about Angel..."


	13. Chapter 13

The trip took little time, but was more than enough for her to sit back and fret over everything. She could still remember Owen's face as she took out of his motel room. The shock was almost comical.

'I'm going to have to call him...'

Buffy threw the money at the drive as they got to the hospital parking lot. She hurried into the emergency room and rushed up the desk.

"Liam Angelus," she said quickly to the nurse behind it whenever she had looked up. She looked back down to her screen then gave Buffy his room number. Buffy thanked her, turned and searched for the elevators.

Her eyes saw a sign and she followed it, she slapped her hand on the up button as soon as she had reached it. Her mind was racing, one thought came just as the last left. Her emotions were all over the place. There was worry, regret, fear, tiredness... all of it was in a knot in her stomach and she felt like she might throw up.

"Damnit!" she snapped and started looking for the door to the stairs since the elevator was taking too damn long.

She went and slammed it open and hurried up the cement staircase as quickly as she could. She only slowed when she reached the door with a huge red floor painted on the surface.

Angel's floor.

"Please let him be alright," she prayed and opened the door, stepping out into the bright hallway.

Nurses were all around, visitors were walking in and out of rooms. The noise from it all seemed to be too loud.

She walked down the hall, searching the numbers to the doors and she took a deep breath when she found the right one.

OoOoO

Buffy pushed the door open slowly and she stepped inside the dimly lit room. Only one of the rooms beds were being occupied and she stepped over to the side of his bed.

He was so still, his head was wrapped in bandages, and there was a small blood stain showing on the white. There were tubes hanging from the stand dripping liquid into his arm. A small clip was on his hand and the machine in the corner beeped quietly as it counted his heartbeat.

"Oh God," she breathed and then sank into the chair next to his bed. "Angel... I'm so sorry. Please, you have to be okay." Buffy reached out her hand, slowly taking his and holding it in her own. "I should have never gotten so mad at you," her head dropped and tears stung her eyes. She placed a kiss on his hand.

She stayed like that, just pleading for his life. And she didn't know how long it had been, but when she heard him groan, she shot right up.

"Angel?"

His eyes opened, blinked a few times, then settled on her face. His other hand went to his head and he moaned again. "Wh...what happened?"

"You were shot," she softly told him. "Don't you remember?"

"Shot? No. No... I don't... remember... When?" he closed his eyes.

"This afternoon. You were on a stake out. You really can't remember?" she reached up and gently ran her fingers on his face. "It's alright, don't struggle too much because of it, it'll make it worse."

"I... I remember... us fighting..." he said, opening his eyes to search hers.

"It's not important, Angel. All that matters is that you're okay."

Angel gripped her hand tighter and she smiled at him.

"I wanted... t... to tell you that I was sorry," he whispered and his head fell back into the pillow, as if it became too heavy for him to try holding up anymore.

"Don't worry about it, Angel. Please. Just rest."

"I can't. Not until I know you've forgiven me," he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Here, let me go get the nurse so she can bring you something for your pain." Buffy started to rise from her chair and started to pull her hand away from his.

"No!" he said quickly, then more slowly repeated, "No," and pulled her back into the chair. "I just need to know you'll forgive me."

"Of course I do. There's nothing to forgive. You were just worried about me, that's all." She pulled the covers closer to him and around him. "You rest, baby. I'll stay right here with you."

"Can I have a kiss?" he whispered.

Buffy stood and bent over him, meaning to drop a quick kiss on his lips. Anything to get him to relax. But instead his arms came around her waist to hold her. And with much more strength then she had expected him to have.

"Hey Ang? I got that shake and sub you wanted. I had to really hide them to sneak them in so you owe..." Lindsey's voice stopped at the sight of Buffy lying across Angel's chest.

She sure wasn't there for long though.

She stood up and glared at Angel. "You son of a bitch!" she growled. She turned on her heal and stalked out of the room.

"Wait! Buffy! Come on! Please! Hold up!" Angel yelled and tried to get himself out of the blankets. He ripped the iv and yelped as the tape yanked the hair from his arms. "Come on Buffy! Give me a chance to explain! Damnit!"

"Shit boy, you've really done something stupid this time," Lindsey said laughing.

"Shut up," he growled and pushed past him. going out into the hall. He caught a glimpse of Buffy as she pushed the door to the stairs and he started after her, not really realizing the view he was now giving people behind him due to his hospital gown.

He hit the door and sent it slamming into the wall.

"Buffy!" he shouted.

OoOoO

Buffy heard his voice echoing her name and she couldn't make herself go any farther. With a sigh, she sank down to the step she'd been standing on and listened to his feet coming to her.

She didn't look up when he slowed down because he saw her. Instead, she kept her eyes on her hands that were laying in her lap.

"Buffy?" he said softly, now standing on the step above her.

She glanced up then. "Were you ever shot or was this all some big scam to get me to talk to you?"

Angel sank down beside her. "This is real," he said, pointing at the bandage wrapped around his head. "Someone found out about my involvement with Spike and set me up. I was ambushed while waiting for the same snitch who gave him up."

"I... I didn't say anything," she told him quickly and reached out to his arm. "Honestly, Angel. I promise I wouldn't have."

"I know you didn't," he smiled.

"Do you know who did set you up?"

"No but I will. I also expect to find my informant ending up a floater," Angel laid his hand gently on hers that was still on his hand and he squeezed when she tried to pull away. "Buffy, we should talk. Just please let me explain?"

Her thoughts raced. He would never understand the things she had to do for her job. She knew that. But yet, she nodded. "Okay," finally she said.

"God.. where to start..."

"The beginning is usually a good place."

"Smart ass," he rubbed his other hand through his hair before continuing. "You know what my dad did for a living?"

"No, we hadn't exactly gotten that far yet."

"He worked steel. You know, the big ones in New York. He would walk a six inch steel beam that was hundreds of feet above ground," he looked at her fingers then brought them up to lay a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "And my mom... she was a secretary. She worked for a lawyer as his assistant. Her office was across from the building where dad was working."

"Oh, God! Did she watch him fall?" she asked, her heart was in her throat. There was no fear Buffy had besides heights. She would do them if she had to, but she hated them.

Angel smiled with no amusement to it. "No, no... he... he watched her get shot. The man that she worked for was a criminal attorney and he was defending a child murder who had been found guilty. The man's son didn't take the verdict well apparently. He came into the office with a gun," he sighed, "and six people were killed on that day. Mom was the second. He stood her by the window to the office in plain view of my father. He put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry Angel!" She scooted closer to him. "How old were you?" she asked him softly.

"Almost sixteen. And I was so full of myself back then. I don't have any idea how dad put up with me. I so badly wanted to find the guy who did it and kill him with my bare hands."

"What happened?"

"The police found him. They had him trapped in his father's place and he'd committed suicide instead of facing the charges for what he did," Angel's tone was bitter and his hand had tightened around hers. He took a deep breath after looking at her, forcing himself to relax. "That was the day that I decided that I was joining the police force. I wanted to be some big shot homicide detective, chase the big guys, put their asses in jail. But instead I ended up in narcs, keeping the streets clean."

"How'd you end up here in California?"

"Dad moved us after her funeral. He couldn't walk steel anymore after that and he started to have these real nightmares, so we packed up our things and drove. When we got all the way across the United States, he decided he liked it. He found that he liked the ocean a lot and the atmosphere, so we stayed. I started going to college and he worked as an accountant. He even ended up remarrying before he passed." he smiled.

And the two sat in silence, their fingers playing with one another's.

Finally, Buffy broke it. "That still doesn't explain why you won't let me do my job though..."

"Actually, it does." Angel took a deep breath. "My dad watched the woman that he loved get gunned down and killed right in front of him," he looked at her, "I don't want the same thing to happen to me with you."

Buffy felt the panic settling in at his words. His look. And his tone. "But... but... you don't l...love me. You hardly know me!"

"Buffy," he reached out and laid his hand on her cheek making her eyes lock with his again. "I've never felt like this for any other woman."

"It's lust!" she said quickly then stood up, pulling her hand out of his grasp and giving them some space. "You aren't allowed to love me!"

Angel laughed hard until he looked at her. Her face in one serious glare. "You're being serious?"

"Yes! I don't have time for love, kind of like what you said to me earlier... remember?" then she looked around, suddenly becoming aware with their surroundings once more. "You should get back to bed."

"Not until you tell me why you don't have the time to be in love with me," he growled and stood also, but he had to grab the railing when everything started spinning around him. And he started to pale.

She reached out to grab him, afraid he was going to tip over and go rolling down the many flights of steps. "Okay you, you have to go back to bed now. Can you make it or you want me to go call someone?"

"No... we can..."

Buffy wrapped her around his waist and suddenly realized the back of the gown was open. "Hang on to the railing for a second," she said and grabbed at the ties.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from being arrested for nudity and exposure Mister, that's what," she told him. She couldn't stop her self from running her hand over his ass, giving it a squeeze then a pat. "Nice ass," she said with a bright smile.

Angel jerked from her, almost heading down the stairs before getting himself up right. "Thanks," he growled. "If I get arrested, I can just blame you for driving me crazy."

"Public nudity by reason of insanity? There's a new one, now come on." She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up the stairs.

They took them slowly with him leaning on her as little as he could, his hand over her shoulder. And at first, he was cupping her shoulder, then it hung down to her collarbone, and soon he leaned more of his weight on her so his hand could slip inside of her shirt to cup her breast. He squeeze and palmed her nipple.

"If you don't want to fall down those stairs, I would remove your hand," she said, more husky then she intended.

"Spoilsport," he muttered and did as told.

OoOoO

She got him back into his room with no more problems and she shooed Lindsey off of his bed. He went reluctantly, his eyes glued to the television watching a baseball game.

He had finished half of Angel's sandwich and had more than helped himself to the shake.

"Holy Hell! Did you see that?" he asked excited. "I just won the motherload!"

"Oh, Linds," Angel shook his head, "Eve is going to oh so disappointed in you. You know you were supposed to stop gambling."

"Hey, yeah, I know. So we just won't tell her," he grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Here comes that big screen tv!"

"And how are you going to explain that?" Buffy asked, amused by the look in his pretty blue eyes.

"Everyone knows narc cops are always on the take," he rolled his eyes like she should have known this. "You two work things out? I hope so. I don't know if I could take much more of that mood he's been in."

"Mood? What mood? I haven't been in any kind of mood," he snarled at his partner and Buffy laughed.

"I can see that really well."

"You know Linds, I appreciate you sticking around and all. Eating my sandwich and drinking my shake, But don't you have some reports to file? A wife to go lie to..."

"Oh, oh. I see how it is. Some nice looking babe comes along and it's all bye bye partner," he gave Angel a hurt look and sniffed. "That's fine, just fine. I know how to take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted anymore. You won't find me sticking around whenever I'm not welcome..."

"Lindsey, do shut up. And get out."

Lindsey grinned and went to give Buffy a huge huge then made a few more jokes at their expense before leaving.

OoOoO

"I guess we should call a nurse and have her rehook your iv thing."

"Hell no. Now that you're here, I'm ready to go home," he reached for her hand, "that is if you forgive me. Really forgive me. And will come home with me.."

"Angel..."

"No. I don't like the sound of that. Not one bit. Come on Buffy, you've got to stay somewhere tonight, and they're not going to let me go home unless there's somebody there to keep an eye on me. For once, I need you to save me."

She was quiet for a moment, her mind racing as she looked at him. She knew staying with him was like playing with fire. It was dangerous and stupid. She knew that already liked him a lot more than she should... But that look in his eyes, that stupid charm he had about him... it all made it impossible to tell him no. "Alright," she said as she threw her hands into the air. "I know I'm going to regret this but..."

"No you won't. I'll be on my best behavior," he grinned. "And, we can order some pizza. I'm starving!"

He pushed his finger to the call button, more than eager to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Angel slipped the key into the lock of his apartment door. He waved some as he tried to get it in, the task was not going as smoothly as it should have.

"Let me, okay?" Buffy asked and stepped past him to take the key. "Just hang on. We're almost inside then you can lie down for a bit," she told him then she turned the key and pushed the door open.

To her, it seemed like it'd been days since she'd been in there. But in reality it was less than eighteen hours since she'd walked out of there this morning.

"Couch or bed?" Buffy asked as she wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Couch," he told her since the couch was closer and his head was killing him. Angel sighed and sank down, letting his head rest back. He closed his eyes and let the thumping in his head start to lessen.

She helped lift his legs and then got him a pillow to put behind his head as well as a blanket.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she told him with a sigh, then she sat down next to his hip, brushing her hands through some of his now non spiked hair that was on his forehead. "Will you be alright if I go to the pharmacy and fill your prescriptions?"

Angel nodded. "Yeah... but I don't like the idea of you being out there by yourself after your place got broken into," he smiled. "You notice how I said I didn't like it... but I didn't say I was going to keep you from it?"

Buffy grinned and bent forward to kiss him. "And that is a wonderful start, my Angel. You get some sleep and I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

"Doubt that."

Buffy pushed some strands of her hair behind her ear and looked around for a moment. Then she laid her hand on his.

"Buffy... I... I really missed you this afternoon."

"I can tell," she chuckled. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you go out and get yourself shot."

"Maybe I'm the one who needs the keep. You wanna apply for the job?"

"Maybe," she smirked, starting to pull her fingers away and got ready to leave.

"Be careful," he whispered.

Angel heard the door close behind her and he shifted some on the couch then he drifted into sleep for awhile.

OoOoO

Angel woke up to a dark apartment with no sign of Buffy anywhere. He squinted until he could make out the dial of his unlit watch. "Only an hour," he quietly said to himself. "She hasn't been gone that long."

He sighed and closed his eyes, but a noise in the kitchen had them popping back open and he turned his head. He turned it too quickly though, and searing pain set in once again. He had to close his eyes tightly to try and get rid of it.

"Buffy!" he called out then frowned when there was no answer.

Angel forced his eyes open then tossed off the blanket. He slid his feet to the floor and sat up. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Buffy?" he called out again.

There was another noise coming from the kitchen.

Angel forced himself to get up. He slid his hand under the couch where he kept a small 22 caliber semiautomatic pistol hidden. He grabbed at it then tucked it in the back of his scrubs, which he retied tightly around him so they'd stay there. Next he started slipping down the hall to his kitchen.

Angel quickly glanced into the the dark bathroom on his journey to the kitchen. Nothing was inside or out of place so he continued, soon seeing light that shone from under it's door.

Angel pulled the pistol from his back and his hand slipped off the safety. With his left hand, he pushed the door slowly.

A click sounded close to Angel's ear.

"Drop it."

Angel closed his eyes and let his fingers loosen on the grip of his gun. His hand slid automatically to put the safty back on before he let it fall out of his hands.

OoOoO

"Holtz," Angel greeted, "I was wondering if Pratt would be sending you after me."

Daniel Holtz, one of Spike's number one assassins. And Angel knew that if he was being sent for him, Spike was out for blood.

"You should have known he would after what you did," Holtz replied, in an almost friendly, but deep tone. "And you know Liam.. I really did like you. I am not looking forward to this at all," Holtz sighed, "but, I do have a job to do. And I can't afford for you to fuck it up. There's one huge price on your head boy."

Angel's mind was buzzing. He knew he had to get Holtz out of here before Buffy came back. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Yes, and you have your reputation to uphold, Daniel, but come on, do we have to do this here? I mean, I just had the place redone and blood is almost impossible to clean out of the carpet."

This made Holtz snort. "And what exactly do you care Angelus? You'll be dead!"

"Yeah, but my landlady, she's a really nice woman who doesn't need some bif mess to clean up," he slightly turned. "Come on, even the fucks on death row get a last request now don't they?"

"I think you're more worried about that cute little reporter you've been fucking. You always did have the best taste in women, I will give you that. I sure wouldn't mind taking her for a spin myself."

Angel felt the rage inside of him building, ready to explode, and he did his best to control it. "She dumped me."

"Sure she did. That's why she's here helping you out today. Come on, you can't thnk I'm that stupid."

"Angel?"

The door pushed open into the living room and Buffy walked in, seeing the couch empty.

"Angel! The doctor said you should get your rest."

Holtz turned his head at her voice, his eyes left Angel just for an instance, but it was enough. Angel jumped for him, knocked the gun and grabbed him.

"Get out of here Buffy!" he shouted. "Call 911!"

"Angel? What..."

Holtz shoved him backwards and fell himself because he wouldn't let go.

They fought for the gun and it went off, the bullet went smashing into the ceiling.

Buffy jumped back as she heard it. And she jumped even farther back when the two men fell at her feet.

Angel was still in the scrubs from the hospital. And he'd just landed on the floor with some older stranger falling on top of him. And now they were rolling, neither wanting to give up the fight for the weapon.

"Run damnit!" Angel hissed at her. And his voice released her from the momentary spell she'd been under.

She turned, but not to run as she'd been ordered. Instead, she searched for some kind of weapon. Something. Anything. That would help Angel.

She reached for a heavy crystal bowl that sat near his front door, the one he used to throw in his keys often and any spare change. Buffy hurried back to the two men who were rolling on the floor and stood over them, trying to get a clear shot of the other man's head.

The man flipped him which sent Angel crashing into Buffy and threw her to the floor.

The bowl also crashed, sending shards of glass, keys and change everywhere.

Angel's head slammed into the side of the stand where the bowl had been laying on and stars started dancing in front of his eyes. He did what he could to fight the blackness. He knew that it meant death for the both of them if he went.

He heard Buffy get up, but he just couldn't draw enough strength to open his eyes.

A sense of utter hoplessness fell over him. "No..."

The sound of a gun slide being ratched had him straining again to open his eyes.

"No!" Buffy screamed.

OoOoO

Buffy heard Angel's voice over the insanly loud thumping of her heart.

So, if he wasn't him, she figured that she'd been the one shot.

Without opening her eyes, she start to run her hands over her body, searching for the hole.

"Buffy, honey," Angel whispered with a small chuckle there in his voice. "I really can't say that I mind the show you're putting on.. but I think that Linds there might get the wrong idea."

And with that said, she slowly started to open her eyes, staring down into Angel's as she laid upon him still from when she flung herself in front of him to protect him from death. "I'm not dead?"

"No."

"But... I heard a shot..."

"That would have been my partner there coming to our rescue," he turned her head so she could see Lindsey who was bent over Holtz.

Holtz was on the ground, his gun kicked out of reach and his hands were being cuffed behind his back. He was bleeding from the gunshot wound to his shoulder and was cursing to Hell and back.

"Oh God! I thought we were both dead! Are you okay?"

"Better than he is."

Lindsey lifted the man by his arm and almost grinned when the guy groaned in pain. "Oh man, sorry about that. I guess I should have grabbed at your other arm."

"I need a hospital, you prick. You fucking shot me!" he yelled and he started to pale as he saw his blood on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. They all think a little blood is gonna kill them." Lindsey handed over Holtz to one of the cops that'd followed him in. "Read him his rights and then I want my damn cuffs back when you're done with them." Next he turned and held out a hand for Buffy and then Angel. "You can't seem to stay out of trouble. You taking lessons from this one?" he asked as he nodded his head at Buffy.

"Gee, thanks so much," Buffy said and 'accidentally' moved her elbow so she could hit him in the gut. "Whoops! Sorry about that."

Lindsey grunted which made her grin.

They got Angel up and back to the couch. His wound had opened up and was bleeding again.

"You tore out some stitches," she said as she went towards the kitchen to find the first aid kit and some paper towels.

OoOoO

"So who was that guy?"

"A hired guy. One of Spike's favorites," Lindsay said watching Buffy nurse his friend. "We got the call he was in town and so we staked our here waiting for him to make his move."

"And you couldn't have called me?" Angel growled and flinched when Buffy's fingers touched his wound. "Don't you think a heads up would have been called for?!"

"There wasn't anytime for that, Angel. We barely made it over here when we spotted him already outside of the building. Pratt's got a hard on for you pal. And not in the good way."

Lindsey started getting back out of the chair. "And hey we got him didn't we? You're not hurt, more than you already were anyway, and once more, good won over evil. All in a day's work."

Lindsey walked over and patted Angel on the shoulder, careful not to look at his wound.

OoOoO

Buffy waited until Lindsey let himself out before talking.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, just a few extra bruises is all," then before he could blink, she punched him in the shoulder. As hard as she could. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"You scared the bejesus out of me! Do not ever! Ever! Do that to me again!" she got up suddenly and started pacing about.

"I told you to run," he mumbled and dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just going to turn and run while someone is trying to kill you!" She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that you yell and complain about me being in danger. here you've been shot and beat up and.."

Angel had risen and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her into his arms. His lips also came down to hers, hard, cutting off her words. "You done?" he asked when they finally had to break apart.

"Done?"

"Yelling."

"Yeah, I guess I'm done," she breathed and smiled.

"Good because you can't stay here tonight. I don't know how many guys might be after me and you aren't getting involved in this."

"Don't you think that I'm already involved?"

"Buffy, he's not sending men to kill you. They're only after me. And I couldn't live with myself in anything happened to you." Angel sat down on the couch again, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Noticing that she'd become quiet. 'Too quiet.'

And he just waited for the aftermath.

Then, just when he was about to open his eyes, he felt the couch shift as she straddled his laps. Her hands come down on his shoulders. Angel smiled as her lips found his and his hands rose up to settle on her bare hips.

'Whoa! Wait a second there. Bare hips?'

Angel pulled his mouth away from hers and opened his eyes, finding Buffy naked on him. "Buffy, what are you.."

"The least you can do if you're kicking me out is make love to me first," she said smiling.

"Now isn't the time to be... Jesus, stop that," he groaned as she rubbed against him making his cock rise swiftly.

But she didn't stop playing and teasing him. Nor did she have any intention too.

"You really don't want me to leave," she breathed, "because if i do, I'll stop doing this."

"No... no... I don't want you to leave," he growled and brought her body closer to his. "I just want you to be safe and I can't keep you safe here," he said while his hands moved over her. When he cupped her breasts and palmed at her nipples she shuddered and let her head fall back.

"I'm a reporter," she told him huskily, "And safety is never a guarantee. Besides.. you'll protect me." And she moaned when his hands were replaced with his tongue Her hands went to his head and held him to her, her thighs clenched and quivered, her hips moved against him.

"I want you, Buffy Summers, more than you might know and realize," he said, "but I won't put you in danger."

"Then come with me. We'll find a nice hotel with some room service and a hot tub for the two of us?" she bent to kiss him. "You and me sleeping where no one will know where we are..."

"God, you are evil," and he captured her mouth once more, "but.. I can't." he sighed.

"Why not?" she panted and her hips moved against him. "You want me, I want you. What could be more perfect?"

"He would find us Buffy. The man has connections all through the town."

"Then I'll stay here with you," she kissed him quickly, "And we can take turns doing lookout"

"Damnit, Buff!" he growled and pulled her off of his lap before standing. "This isn't a game Buffy. When are you going to get it?"

"From the looks of it... apparently not tonight," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she told him with a sigh. Buffy stood up herself and started looking for her clothes. Once she got her shirt over her head she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, come with me. Please?"

"Buffy..."

"How are you going to know that I'm safe unless you're with me?"

"I doubt you're in any danger unless you're around me. This is the second time today he's tried to do me in. And the next time just might be the final try. I don't want you getting caught up in it."

"That is no way to get me to leave," she snapped.

Buffy had left her bra off when she threw on her shirt so with her movements her breasts swayed freely. Angel's eyes got drawn into them and he took the few steps to get to her.

"You're so beautiful, Buffy. So innocent, so sweet. If something happened.. I'd never forgive myself. It would always haunt me."

"Nothing is going to happen," she whispered and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Just come with me."

Angel sighed, his shoulders slumped, "Okay.." he sighed again, defeated by the little woman's body against him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's against my better judgement.."

Buffy grinned. "Just can't resist me though can ya?"

"No," he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

The hotel was a bit out of town, not in the nicest looking area, but the rooms were amazing and the price was good.

Buffy stood in the middle of it and stared at the bed, the mini bar, the paintings on the wall... all of it. "Nice place."

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns it. He's a firm believer of making you feel at home."

"Home was never this nice," she grinned and pushed him back until he got to the bed. "Now then let me see."

"Let you see what?"

"Your head. And no, not that one," she said, rolling her eyes as he grinned, "I want to make sure you're not bleeding anymore." Buffy carefully unwrapped the gauze and sighed in relief when there wasn't any new blood on the bandages. "I still think you should go to the hospital and let a doctor stitch you back up."

"I'm fine!" he said. For the millionth time. The woman had been singing that tune the whole way here. "It's not bleeding correct? Let me just take something for the headache and than I'm good as new."

She glared at him then rolled her eyes and went back to poking and prodding about.

"Ouch!"

"That's only what you deserve," she smirked then rebandaged him and kissed him. When he started to deepen the kiss, she made herself back away and she reached for the bag of pain killers. "I'll get you some water."

When she came back out, she found him without his shoes and shirt on. He was laying on the bed in nothing but his jeans, which.. were unbuttoned. This made her stop dead in her tracks as her eyes roamed over the picture he was making.

When he opened his eyes, his head tilted towards her, his eyes dark and a wicked smile on his face. "That for me?" he nodded towards the glass in her hand.

"Huh? Yeah," she said and went over to him, trying to stop the mess of emotions in her stomach. She held the glass out to him and then jerked as his fingers brushed hers, making the water spill down his chest.

"Shit!" he jumped.

"Oh, God!" She ran to grab a towel. "God, I'm so sorry," she said when she got back and started wiping away at the water. But the towel was suddenly taken from her hands and he grabbed her arms.

He rolled over in the bed with her until she was under him. "That didn't work."

"Huh? What didn't work?"

"That cold shower you just gave me. I still want you. Probably now more than ever."

Angel ducked his head to find her lips then he groaned and his arms became steel around her holding her closer. His lips parted and twisted until she opened. She arched her aching breasts into him, feeling the water she'd missed with the towel soaking through her shirt.

Angel rose above her and started pulling at her shirt, sweeping both off of her arms.

His eyes dropped to the exposed mounts and they grew harder under the heat in his eyes, but he still didn't touch her. Instead he went down to the foot of the bed and grabbed at her legs, pulling her down some on the bed.

He easily flicked open the button on her khakis and pulled the zipper down.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, "more than ever."

Angel dropped his head and kissed her stomach, making her moan and lift slightly to him. His hands grabbed each side of her pants and tugged them down as she lifted her hips to help.

Now, just in only her peach panties, she pushed at his chest. "You stand up," she ordered, her voice not hiding her desire.

She rose and went to stand next to him. Her lips went to his neck and her hands stroked over his chest, then she traveled down. When she found the unbuttoned buttons of his jeans, she let her fingers slip inside and tease him, then she started also making her way down with her tongue.

She tugged his jeans and boxers down then dropped to her knees in front of him, carefully taking her harden cock in her hands. "I've never exactly done this before," she said while making soft strokes.

She licked her lips and moved towards him.

"Mmm," she moaned as she traced over the shaft with her tongue.

She heard him growl out her name and felt his hands go to her hair which made her smile, loving what she was doing to him.

Her lips parted and she suckled him in. She closed her lips around him and closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him.

Angel groaned as she started to move her head back and forth, her hand moving counter point which made him drop his head back.

Her breasts were rubbing against him, which made her wet and ache more for him. She pressed her legs together and moaned at the sensation that caused, which also sent a wave of vibrations through him.

Angel's breath grew more ragged and his hands gripped tighter in her hair. Then suddenly he pulled her away from him. She groaned and looked up at him confused. "What?"

And with a growl, he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and climbed up after her. Before she could move, he was in between her thighs, his hands holding her open, and his mouth moving in on her.

"Angel," she moaned and dug her fingers into his hair.

His hands lightly touched her thighs, his tongue explored the soft pink flesh. Every touch drove her higher. Every flick sent her soaring. Her body was wanting to explode.

"Please," she pleaded, her head starting to roll in the pillows. "I.. I ca...can't"

Angel captured her clit with his mouth while thrusting two fingers deep into her.

It didn't take long to send her over the edge. Her body arched and shuddered. Her hand dug deeper into his hair while the other fisted the blankets.

She didn't know how long the ride was but when she finally started to come to again and opened her eyes he was there. Above her. Smiling down at her.

"I guess you could."

"Hush," she breathed," then before she knew what was going on, he pushed inside of her. "Oh," she gasped and her hand flew up to grab his shoulders.

"That an 'oh good' or 'oh bad'?"

"Good. V..very.. good."

OoOoO

Angel rolled them so she was now laying on top of him, both left panting. "You're amazing," he breathed as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Not so bad yourself," she smirked. "Is it always like this?"

"Is what always... oh... you mean is sex always like this? This fantastic? Mind altering..."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "I guess that's what I mean."

"Well, I am a master at what I do"

"I'm not even going there," she laughed. "That would just be too easy."

"Then, again, so am I," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm trying to be serious here... will sex be like this with any guy I have it with?"

Angel's playful mood vanished and his eyes narrowed. "No. It won't," he growled and pushed her off of him. He turned to sit on the side of the bed.

"Angel?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he reached down and pulled his jeans back on then he headed to the bathroom hoping to calm himself down.

OoOoO

When he returned, she was under the covers in his tee shirt. She threw back the sheet and patted for him to join. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked when all he did was stare at her.

"Let me give you a little piece of advice, Buff. Not too many guys are going to want to make love to you and then have you go off talking about your future loved while you're still leaking him out of your body."

Buffy sat up and stared at him. Then a sly grin crossed her lips and she slid over to him. "Aww, I hurt your feelings?" she breathed and reached out her hand to him drawing him closer so she could plant kisses on his chest.

"Stop it, Buff," he growled while trying to ignore the stirring in his pants. "I'm serious!"

"So am I," she whispered. "If I hurt your feelings I think I should kiss them and make them better now shouldn't I?" she sat up and kissed up his neck before licking just under his earlobe. She smiled at his shivering. "Come on now, don't make me beg for forgiveness."

Angel grabbed her and dragged her up into his arms, his mouth taking hers. He was hard a rough, frustrated beyond understanding. He yanked at his shirt and tore it off her which left her naked in his arms. He laid her back down on the bed and came to join her, a growl escaping his throat. "I'm not talking about anyone else. While you're in my bed, you are mine. End of story. Got it?"

She stared up at him, thrilled by his jealousy. "Yeah. I got it. But it works both ways. Got that?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

His twinkled, loving that fiery attitude of hers. "Yeah. I got it."

OoOoO

The early edition was at newstands around three AM. And at one of these stands, a man waited.

His hands were hidden in the pockets of the long jacket he wore, his face hidden by a hood.

Merl looked over at the man, something about him made him nervous but he didn't understand why. "I told you... I don't open for another hour man," he repeated for probably the fifth time since the guy had shown up. "I gotta have some time to get organized."

The man pulled one of his hands from his pocket and a long black handled flipped open to show a silver blade.

This caught the owner of this stand's eye fast.

Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, the man slid the blade under the plastic binding that held the newspapers together, then he lifted the top one off of the pile.

Next, he tossed down the exact amount of change and turned to walk away.

"Hey! You wait a minute now! You can't just.." but Merl's voice was cut off as he stared down to the blade now at his throat. "Okay, okay, Chill my man. You go ahead. take the paper. With my blessing!"

"Thank you," the man said. He closed the blade and slipped it back into his pocket then he folded the paper under his arm and once more turned to walk away.

As he got out of range, Merl shivered. "Fucking freak."

OoOoO

Angel brushed at whatever was tickling at his nose, grunting at it too since it woke him from his sleep. And his hand fell to the woman who was laying next to him.

One eye popped open and he gave a sleepy smile. Buffy was completely wrapped around him again. Her head was pillowed on his chest, her hair brushing against his nose, one leg hiked up over him.

He had no words to describe how the night had gone.

He would let her catch small naps before he'd wake her up again and again to ravish her. And just the thought of how she had been had him jerking up to half mast.

Buffy moaned as she felt his shaft nudging her leg and her hand moved from his chest down to it. "You have got to be kidding me. After all that.. you still want more?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"What can I say?" and he groaned as she stroked him harder. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her to his lips. "Woman you go right to my head."

"This head?" she asked stroking her thumb over the head of his cock, making him chuckle.

"Well, that one too," then suddenly she started moving down the comforter, her lips moving over his body. And his eyes widen knowing what she was doing.

Angel groaned as she got lower, her lips at his navel, tracing patterns with her tongue.

"Damn," he muttered and closed his eyes, his blood rushing through his veins, all headed to the same place she was.

He pushed aside the comforter some, wanting to watch her and her emerald eyes sparkling wickedly before she took in the first few inches of him. He could feel her tongue running along the sensitive underside, tracing the flared ridge. Then she took him deep.

Soon his head was on the pillow, his hands fisted, his body arched. "Fuck!" he growled. "Buffy, you're going to make me come."

And she moaned around him then. Sensation wanting to overwhelm him. His breathed grew more ragged and rough groans came from his lips. One of his hands went down to her blonde locks, guiding her.

When he felt the hot ejaculate rising, he tried to pull her head away, but she took him deeper and deeper until the hot spurts filled her mouth.

He could feel her swallowing around him, then her tongue coming out to lap up after her. His chest heaved and he tried to recover.

When he opened his eyes finally she was moving up and over him to lie down on his chest.

"Enjoy?" she smirked.

"I think you know I did," he growled and his arms held her closer to him. "And now, where in the world would some innocent woman like you learn to do that?" and before she could answer he continued. "No.. wait.. on second thought, I don't want to know."

She blushed and made him laugh. "I read a lot."

"Well then, thank God for curious minds huh?" he chuckled. "Now I think it's my turn," and with that, he rolled her to her back, his body on top of hers, his mouth buried in her throat.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he muttered and his lips fell down to capture one straining nipple.

"Shit! That's my phone. I gotta get it."

Buffy pushed him off enough so she could get out from under him. She reached for her purse beside the bed and she pawed through it finally finding her phone.

She flipped it open.

"Buffy Summers," she said breathlessly.

Angel stared at the uncovered backside of her and smiled as he moved closer.

"Stop that," she quietly hissed at him as his fingers traced circles on her back then she returned to the conversation. "No, not you Giles. I'm in a hotel remember. My apartment was all trashed yesterday and all."

Angel got even closer to her and ran his palm up and over the curve of her ass. He bent lightly and let his tongue slid over her thigh, tracing the the line to where it and her curves started. She wriggled under his touches. One hand came to push him away, but he heard the small catch in her voice while she spoke on the phone.

He took her hand and brushed a kiss on her palm before moving it away.

He slid his tongue between the globes, finding the furled rosebud hidden between.

"Okay, Giles," Buffy managed to get out, the groan wanting to break through her badly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Two hours," Angel said, now running a finger down the same path, "At least."

Buffy turned to give him a dirty look, but it was replaced without permission with a smile. "No one, Giles. You must be hearing my television. I'll be there soon." She flipped the phone and started to turn but was stopped by his arm across her lower laid out back.

"Nope, sorry, you're being held here as my hostage," and he ducked his head again and bit down on one of her firm cheeks.

"Hey!" she cried but couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that flowed through her. And he watched as she tried to shake off the desire. "Angel," she began. "you have to let me go. I have work to do."

"Hostages don't work!" he grinned and pushed his fingers between her thighs. He sent them into her silky wetness. He heard her moan and dropped her head to the bed, lifting up some to give him better access. "And besides, this would tell me you would much rather stay here with me."

"I would," she panted, "but... I..I have to... have to... do my job," though her hips moved more as she said it. They surged up against his thrusting fingers in pure desperation. And she cried out when he pulled away.

"Okay," he said. He leaned back and released her from his hold.

"Okay?" she asked, confused and flushed.

"I know I'm nothing more than some idiotic male and all... but I do try and learn from my mistakes. Your job is important, and it is necessary, so if you need to go do it."

She grinned and her eyes sparkled then she threw herself at him knocking him backwards some. She kissed him, making it hard for him to resist the temtaation to roll her under him once more. But he managed to hold off and smile as she pulled back her head some.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you." She kissed him again.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" she asked as she sat up to search for her clothing.

"Promise me that you'll come back so we can finish this."


	16. Chapter 16

Owen paced back and forth in his suite that he'd rented for another night, and he was doing his very best to ignore the phone in his hand that kept playing the theme to The Twilight Zone.

He knew who it was. And what they wanted.

Updates on what the hell was going on with Buffy. And for the life of him... he didn't know what to tell.

Owen dropped the cell onto the small loveseat and placed some pillows on top of it, hoping to drown out the noise. He then picked up the suite phone and dialed for an outside line but a knock on the door stopped him from completing his call. He dropped the phone back to its cradle.

"Shit," he muttered. "Who is it?"

"Room service, Sir. We have your order."

Owen sighed then he glanced over to where his phone was going off yet again.

He ignored it and went to the door and opened it. A small cart was pushed into the room. He sighed and accepted the receipt also left a nice tip. After all, he wasn't the one paying for it.

"Here is the newspaper you asked for, Sir," the waiter said, holding it out, folded neatly.

"Thank you," Owen said then let the man leave.

He closed the door and then went back to the cart. He pushed it over to one of the chairs and sat down. He opened the paper and started to reach for the dome but his hand stilled in mid air. "Shit girl, are you trying to piss this guy off?"

Owen quickly scanned through the article, his head shaking more and more at the words.

"Psychosis, impotent, unable to maintain any sort of relationship... Jesus fucking Christ Buff!" Owen shoved a hand through his hair and rolled the paper up before throwing it to the cart. "Well at least now I know what he's got up his ass!" the phone took that moment to go off again. "Fuck!"

OoOoO

"Remind me when he finally answers that damn phone of his to shove it up his ass," he growled and paced the floor.

Lilah looked up from the file she was going through, smiling at his muttering and pacing husband. "I think he's a little smarter than to answer when you're in this kind of mood. Haven't you ever thought that maybe Buffy is capable of living her own life?"

He spun, his eyes glaring at first, but softening at the sight of his pregnant wife. "Did you read the article?"

"Yes, and I thought it was written and done very well."

He threw the phone down on the couch, muttering once more, then he came over to Lilah. His hand rubbing over her stomach, enjoying the baby's kicks. "You should be a little more gentle with your mama there. She does carry a gun."

"Ha ha," Lilah said. "These last few weeks are taking forever. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well if she had a normal job... then I wouldn't have to worry so much about her, but no, instead she's out there throwing herself into burning buildings, almost getting kidnapped by drug lords and God knows what else! You can't expect me to just sit back and let her get into more trouble!"

"Yes I can," she smiled. "It is her life, baby. How would you act if someone tried to influence you the way you do to her?"

"There's a huge difference in... alright now, if I keep talking I'm just going to end up in a huge hole now aren't I?"

"Well now. I knew you could be trained," she grinned.

His eyes narrowed at her then he moved quickly, scooping her up into his arms.

She screeched and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What in the Heavens do you think you doing? You put me down. You me down now before you go and hurt yourself"

"Okay so now I'm weak?." he turned towards the bedroom door.

"No, I just weigh a ton. besides.. don't you have to get back to your office?"

"Hey, even the boss deserves a lunch."

OoOoO

Angel stood in the shower, letting the water run down his chest and stomach. He bent his head into it and let it wash over his wound.

The heat felt good. It loosened up his muscles that were tightened by all the events over the past few days.

He sighed then he stretched and let out a groan as the bruises made themselves known. "Damn," he hissed.

Angel turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to the bathmat. He grabbed one of the thick towels to wrap around his waist then another to carefully dry out his hair but a knock on the hotel door had his head shooting right up.

He quietly snuck over to the door after grabbing his 9 mm off of the dresser. "Who is it?"

"Owen Thurman."

Angel looked through the peephole then let his breath out slowly. He undid the chain and opened the door and let Owen into the room.

"Where is she?" he growled looking through the room. He even checked under the bed. "What did you do with her?"

"With who? Buffy?"

"Yeah, you know, short, blonde, pig headed cousin of mine."

"She's not here," Angel smirked at him, "What'd she do now?"

"Did you read this article?" he asked and threw his folded paper towards Angel. "She's just asking for more and more trouble. You would think she'd know better.. especially after being in this fucking family!"

Angel grabbed at the paper and unfolded it and started to skim over the article he'd seen she wrote. "Shit!"

"Yeah, you can say that again!"

"Shit," he repeated and then went through it more thoroughly. "..received from an anonymous informant inside the police department. Shit! They're going to think it was me!"

"It wasn't?"

"Hell no! I would never give out information on an investigation," he glared. "And how exactly did you find me anyway?"

"I'm a private investigator, Angelus. It wasn't all that difficult. But alright.. if Buff isn't here with you.. then where is she?"

"She got called into work this morning. I'm going to get dressed and come with you." He then grabbed some clothes and went slamming into the bathroom.

OoOoO

"She's going to get herself killed," he growled at the mirror, his anger rising. He came back out and started putting his shoes on at the edge of the bed then he checked his gun and pulled on his holster. "She always been this pig headed?"

"Oh this? This is nothing," Owen said shaking his head. "You should have seen her when she wanted to go to school up in New York City. It was all the girl could talk about."

Angel grabbed a shirt and pulled it over on top of his tee shirt to hide his weapon. "I bet she went too."

"Yeah.. Hank, her daddy, had a fit, but I think Joyce was secretly pulling for her though," he sighed and went over to reach for the door handle. "It was a huge fight all the way til the day she left. But I know they were both proud of her. Especially when she graduated.. top of her class."

Angel stuck the key card to the room in his pocket and followed Owen out. And behind him he shut the door with a thunderous thud.

OoOoO

The phone on her desk was ringing as she came out of Giles' office and she was most tempted to just ignore it.

There had already been a huge stack of pink slips with phone messages on her desk when she came in and out of twenty or so of them.. most had been from the same guy with the not so subtle message to call "When she got her head out of her ass."

Buffy dropped to the chair and started to reach for her phone. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for her cousin's wrath. "Buffy Summers."

"You wanna know about the arsonist?" the voice said. "I can give ya all you want."

She lifted her head and grabbed at a pencil. "Who is this?"

"There's some kinda reward or somethin' out for what I gotta give to ya," he said, ignoring her question. "You wanna know or should I just go to the tribune?"

"No.. no. I want it. Who is he?"

"It ain't gonna be that easy darlin'. I ain't giving you this information just so you can go run out and claim my reward for yourself," the man had paused and Buffy worried that maybe he'd hung up. "You gotta meet me," he finally said.

"Okay.. there's this coffee shop..."

"Nope, no good. You gotta come to me," he said then rattled off an address. "Half an hour Miss high and mighty newspaper lady. You don't show, I'm calling the tribune. They probably know how to show rats some respect."

"I'll be.." the man had hung up, "there."

Thoughts flew in her mind. thinking how this could be the story of the year. This could be her chance to get her dumbass cousin to respect her abilities if she could unmask the arsonist who'd been harrassing the city for months.

A thrill of anticipation shot through her and she ripped the address off of the notepad she'd just written it on. She grabbed at her purse then headed for the bank of elevators.

Two elevators reached her floor at the same time and Buffy stepped into one of them, never seeing the two men who'd come out of the other. She hit the button for the lobby and started to check her purse to make sure she had everything.

OoOoO

"I thought you said she was gonna be here," Owen said glaring Angel's way.

"I thought she was going to be here!" he said glaring back then he looked up as a familiar face walked past. "Cordelia!"

"Mmm," the curvaceous brunette purred. "Well now.. if it isn't my favorite narc cop. Oh, and his very cute friend. Who is this very cute friend of yours, Angel?"

Owen stepped forward, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm Owen Thurman Ma'am. I'm Buffy's cousin." And Owen took the hand she held out to him, bringing it up to his lips.

"Enchanted," she breathed, batting her eyes. "Buffy sure does have the most interesting men in her life. And just how I like them. Young, tall, tanned, and tasty." Cordelia licked at her lips thinking about that, sizing the tall blonde man in front of her.

Owen's gaze followed the pink tongue ad sent his thoughts into a spin.

"Thurman? She would chew you up and spit you out," he muttered looking at the spellbound blonde.

"Yeah.. but what a way to go!" he sighed. Owen shook his head and gave her hand one more kiss before getting back to business. "We're looking for Buff, you seen her?"

Cordelia took a deep breath and watched as both of the men's eyes went to the daring neckline of her dress. "Well.. she was in a staff meeting that let out... about two minutes ago. She should be at her desk.. I was just heading over to mine. It's over there," she said standing on her tip toe and letting her hand rest on Owen's shoulder and she pointed to her desk.

"I will have to remember that," he said with a wink, "but for now.. you think you could find Buffy for us? We really need to talk to her."

Cordelia's hand went up to her throat and it began playing with her necklace. "I could page her if you wanted," and she turned to the nearest phone. Bending slightly at her waist, she picked up the receiver, giving every male eyes in the room a nice view of her thighs.

"If you're looking for Buffy she left a few minutes ago."

Angel turned to see a skinny redheaded woman in front of him. "You know where she was going?"

"No... but she was on the phone then she took out of here like the place was on fire."

"Thank you so much, Willow," Cordelia said, annoyed by the interruption.

"No problem, Cordelia," the girl grinned.

"What do we do now?" Owen finally growled out.

"You're the private dick. Do some detecting."

OoOoO

Buffy stood outside of the abandoned apartment building. She stared up at the broken windows and graffiti covered walls before her. "You are completely nuts Summers," she muttered to herself.

Once more she glanced down at the paper where she had written the information on.

'Alright. This is the right place. Let's go!'

She slipped the paper back into her bag and reached deeper inside to turn the tape recorder on and to check once more than her cell phone and pepper spray were close and handy.

Buffy pushed aside the door and stepped into the darkened building. And a squeak came from one side and made a squeal erupt from her lips as she jerked backwards, her hand going to her chest. "Go away, ugly beast!" she said when she saw the rat that had made the awful noise.

She checked the first door and pushed it open.

"This is going to take all day.." but someone.. or something.. then moved above her, causing a clatter of pipes and the sound of footfalls which made her jump, barely holding back her next schreech.

She moved to the door and yanked out her pepper spray. "Hello?" she called softly.

The stairs creaked rather noisily as she rested her foot on the first tread.

'This is not good! God, Buffy Anne Summers! You could be in bed right now! Having multiple orgasms! And eating that detective of yours alive! But oh no, no, no, no. You have to have a career. You have to be in the lime light. You have to climb those stairs..'

She let out a groan and flinally shifted the pepper spray to her other hand and grabbed at the banister which seemed to shudder in her hands and shake dangerously. Carefully, she took one step at a time and started up the stairs.

When she was three from the top, the wood shifted and she threw herself forward, her arm scrapping a nail in the process. "Damnit" she cried and turned over to sit while she looked over her wound which was raw and ugly and bleeding.

She reached into her purse and grabbed at some tissues, holding it to the wound. She jerked at the contact and her hand opened. Her pepper spray going bouncing down the stairs.

Buffy looked down the hall as far as she could see from where she sat. She could see another flight of stairs that headed up and some doors that were all closed down the long hall.

"Hello?" she tried again, "is anyone there?" then she rose up and rubbed her hip from the fall. "I'm here all alone, like you wanted. You can come out and talk to me."

"Up here," a voice said from the floor above her, making her yelp.

"Can't you uh.. come down here? I really don't trust these stairs."

"No. You come to me if you want what I got."

Buffy took a deep breath and dropped the tissues back into her bag and pulled it back over her shoulder. "I think you should that I told my boss where I was going, so if I don't come back.. he's going to send the police," she lied as she grabbed at the old railing once more. "So you don't try anything... funny."

The stairs creaked and groaned with every step she took. The railing seemed to shake more and more. But soon she could see the boots at the top of the flight of stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Hurry it up!" the voice said and stepped back into the shadows.

"Hey! Come back out where I can see you."

But there wasn't a reply.

She reached the top step and rubbed her eyes. A hand dropped to her shoulder making her jump. She turned around quickly and blinked at the figure.

Her scream echoed through the empty rooms, but was cut off by the hand that came down over her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

"There is nothing here," Owen said disgusted.

They had been searching her desk again and again but couldn't find anything useful.

"If she got some kind of message telling her to go somewhere it sure isn't here now."

"She's still not answering her phone either," Angel growled, shoving his cell into his pocket. "Where the hell would she have gone?"

"My goodness! You two still here?" Cordelia purred as she came up behind Owen, letting her hands rest on his wide shoulders. "I thought you would be gone for sure. Oh.. but I guess you must have been waiting for me..."

"We still have no idea where Buffy is," Angel told her, his anger not hidden. "You would think she'd let someone know! Especially after all she's just been through. You know, such as her place getting trashed!"

"You two really are helpless aren't you?" she said, pushing Owen out Buffy's chair so she could sit down herself. "Buffy told me you're a PI and you Angel.. you're a cop. I cannot believe neither of you figured this trick out." Cordelia grabbed a pencil out of the cup Buffy had on her desk and picked up the pad of paper that sat next to the phone. Using the side of the pencil, she carefully shaded over the area of the writing, bringing out the address. "Here you go."

"Hey you two looking for Buffy?" a voice of a small blonde came out. Angel turned to look at her. "I was riding in the elevator with her. She just left a bit ago. She said she had just gotten a call from an informant, said he had some information on the arsonist, like where he was going to strike next," she said excited.

"Did she say who this informant was Lily?"

"No, I didn't ask.."

"Goddamn her! Does she not ever think?" Angel growled. He stood up and took the paper out of Cordy's hand. "Let's go," he growled at Owen.

"Thank you ladies," Owen said then hurried after him.

OoOoO

Buffy groaned. Her head hurt like a mother and her arm was throbbing. She tried to reach up and touch her head but found out she wasn't able to.

She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and then was finally able to focus on the man who sat across the room from her. "Who are you?"

The man turned his head.

He was young, she figured maybe even around her age, kinda cute too. Something dangerous about him was obvious.

"I had hoped you'd be out for a little longer. I didn't want you to be awake during this. For your sake of course."

"Why am I tied up? Who are you?"

"Oh, I bet your head hurts. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. There's no reason you should suffer."

"Okay.. then.. why don't you let me go?"

"I can't do that. See, the boss has decided your lover has to die, and so.. he has to die. I know he will come after you, that's why I hoped you'd stay unconscious. This is going to be quite painful for you." He came closer to her, a strange look in his eyes. "I can hit you again if you'd rather.."

"Are you crazy!?" she struggled against the ropes that held her, not yet getting all he was saying. 'Why would he hit me? And why had he in the first place?'

The pain wouldn't let her think straight.

"As soon as Angelus realizes that you are gone, he's going to come looking for you, and then.. I will kill him. And, I will start a fire. Then your deaths will be blamed on that arsonist you've been writing so much about. My boss will be happy to know that Liam Angelus is now and forever out of the picture."

"You are crazy," she said in horror and then a thought struck her. "He won't be here you know. He doesn't know where I am."

"Of course he does," the man said. He turned his back and went to a small window that overlooked the building. "You have to tell people where you go. And he will be here. He will come looking for you."

"No," she said stubbornly, "I didn't tell anyone where I was going. So sorry, that little plan of yours? Not going to work."

"You didn't tell anyone?" he turned to her, his eyes narrowing as she shook her head. "How stupid can you be to go after an anonymous informant and not tell anyone!?"

And he started to stalk towards her.

"I just didn't have the time alright!" she said then shrieked when he picked up the other chair in the room and flung it against the wall.

"You fucking bitch!"

Buffy watched him with wide and scared eyes as he paced the floor, sometimes stopping to look out the window. The whole time he kept muttering to himself. Then he would glance at her. And start to walk more.

Suddenly, the dark haired man stopped. His head came up. And he smiled. "Easy to fix. It is easy to fix. She will call him."

"Oh no! She will not! I will not put him in danger. Not for anything!"

The man turned with his eyes flaring, his face red as well with rage. "You will do as you are told little girl!" he shouted. He went over and picked up her her purse. He dumped all its contents to the floor and grabbed her phone. "You're going to call your office and tell them where you are. And then you're going to call him. You're going to tell him you need his help."

And she watched as he scrolled through her contacts, stopping at her work number, and he hit the send button.

"You fuck me over on this.. I'm going to make you feel so much pain that you beg me to kill you."

"This is Rupert Giles," the voice came out of the speaker.

Buffy shook her head and the man stepped behind her. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen next, though it wasn't that long of a wait. He grabbed at one of her fingers and yanked on it, making it feel like it was going to break.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Okay!" she pretty much yelled, tears falling down her face.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Giles asked, his voice was concerned.

"Yeah, it's me goddamnit."

The man waved a finger at her with a small smile on his lips. "None of that now darlin'."

"Where are you?"

"Um.. I'm fine Giles, just finishing up with an informant."

"Give him the address," the man whispered and she did as told. He flipped the phone close before she had a chance to say anything more. "Now then it's time to call Mister Angelus. If you try to warn him about anything Miss.. you're not going to like what happens to you next."

Tears blurred Buffy's vision and she shook her head. "I can't.." she whispered.

"Oh you will unless you would rather..."

Buffy's phone buzzed, vibrating in the man's hand. He checked the screen and chuckled when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, looky here. He's making it so much easier on me. Now.. no warning him." He flipped the phone open and held it to her ear.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice came. "Are you there?"

"Ye..yes," she said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm f... fine.." she sobbed.,completely unable to stop herself. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her heart about to break.

"You don't sound fine Buffy. Are you crying?"

"No... I'm fine.. really," she looked up at the man who's eyes were narrowing. She took a deep breath and let Angel know where she was.

"I already know, honey. The address was on a piece of paper you wrote on. Don't go anywhere okay? I'm going to pick you up then we can go get something to eat alright?"

Buffy shook her head, wishing there was some way to warn him, some way that would get her killed too. The thought of Angel dead was enough to have her stomach turning and a grip at her heart.

She saw the man start to close her phone and knew she couldn't let this happen.

"No!" she screamed out, "Don't come here! It's a trap Angel!"

And a searing pain went across her cheekbone and her eye felt like it had just exploded.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted. "You had better hope that phone disconnected before he heard you or..."

"Or you'll what?!" she spat. "You'll kill me even more? Give me a break!"

"I know ways of giving pain you've never even dreamed of little girl," his eyes hardened. "Don't you push me."

"Sounds like someone's been watching far too many old action flicks to me," she said but flinched as he raised his hands once more.

"You sounds like a little girl who's playing with things that are out of her league," he said and reached out grabbing her shirt. He yanked on it hard so it tore halfway off. "And if I had more time, I'd show you the many things that are worse than death. A whole lot worse."

Then, as if to prove his point, the man reached into the front of her shirt, lifting her bra encased breasts in his hand. He squeezed her until his fingers sunk deep into her flesh.

She tried as much as she could to ignore the pain but it just grew and grew until she fought against her bonds and screamed out in pain.

When he released her, she breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. He pulled up her bra and exposed one of her nipples.

"You know.. with the right pair of scissors.. I could nip that little bud there right off," he said staring at her.

He seemed excited by his words and that marks he'd left on her body. Ones that were already starting to bruise. He reached back out and trailed one finger over the welts and ended up catching the nipple between his fingers and squeezed hard on her.

"No!" she screamed and the man sighed.

"You're right. I have to be extra careful now. He could walk in here at anytime and the boss is really counting on me. But maybe.. after I kill him.. I'll bend you over his corpse and fuck you," he said then laughed.

He turned back to the window to watch for his prey.

As soon as he turned, Buffy began to struggle again on what held her to the chair. He'd use duct tape and one rope, the tape was wrapped around her wrists several times. She fought against it and a small bit of hope came to life as she felt it give just the smallest bit.

Her phone was out of her reach, but she figured if she could get one of her hands free she'd be able to get it with some work. That she'd have a way to warn Angel again.

But everything depended on getting that arm free.

OoOoO

Angel stared at his phone then he slammed it shut and glanced over at Owen. "Something's wrong."

"Ya think?" the blonde said sarcastically. Angel shot him a glare, making Owen sigh and shake his head. "That crazy son of a bitch has her," he finally said.

"No.." Angel started slowly. "I don't think it's the arsonist."

"Then who?"

"She was trying to warn me."

"Who Angelus?"

"I think it's one of Pratt's men."

"Pratt? Isn't he that Spike guy she ended up almost being raped by?"

"Yeah.. he's looking for me. He thinks that I double crossed him, which, of course, I did since he is a criminal and I'm a cop. He's tried to kill me twice already now."

"Alright. So this guy has tried to kill you twice and you let my cousin stay with you?" Owen's voice was getting angrier by every word. "You knew how dangerous this guy was.. this whole situation was.. and still she stayed with you? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Angel looked at him again. He didn't have an answer. He knew Owen was right. He knew that it wasn't right for her to come with him, that he should have sent her somewhere, someplace safe, someplace away from him.

And now she was out there in the hands of one of Pratt's men.

And it was completely his fault.

Owen looked over at Angel, knowing what must be going through his mind. He felt bad for him.. but he also didn't like the fact his cousin was in danger. "Just get over it," Owen growled, "We have to go get here, otherwise when I get home there's going to be a list of people on my ass. Starting with my boss. So you got any ideas?"

Angel thought for a minute. "He wants me. Let's give him me."

OoOoO

Buffy squirmed in her chair, fighting with every ounce of her strength She had managed to pull some of the duct tape that the man had placed over her mouth before leaving the room. He'd waved a finger in her face and whispered how he didn't want her to ruin the surprise.

Buffy's phone began to ring, still sitting just out of her reach. She could see Giles' name come up on the front screen and frustration overflowed through her, making her fight even more against the tape.

'No! Please Giles! Don't have up!' she begged silently pulling more.

And then, just as she was about give up.. the tape stretched. Giving her back her hope.

"Come on, come on, come on," she begged breathlessly. "Let. Me. Go!" She grunted and pulled hard. And her hand slipped out of the tape. She'd used so much force getting free that she even almost fell out of the chair.

"Thank you, God," she whispered and ripped the tape off her other wrist. She reached for her phone and with her other hand undid the rope on her legs, but before she could open it or dial a number, she heard footsteps coming back towards her.

Her eyes searched everywhere for a place to hide, only seeing the other door in the room she rushed towards it. She scooted through it just as the one to the hall opened.

Her captor walked in. "It shouldn't be too much longer, my pretty girl. Then you and I can get to know each other alot better. Of course.. I do have to kill you after.. but I don't think we should let that wreck our.." he boomed out the last word in rage, "afternoon!"

Then the chair went flying across the room and his screams of rage filled the air, scaring her more.

She moved away from the door and searched the new room for somewhere where she could hide. She saw no other doors but there was a window without glass in it's frame. She ran over to it, staring down at the four story drop, and fear had her backing away.

"I'll find you bitch!" he screamed in the next room. "I'm going to find you and then you're going to pay!"

'Listen here, Buffy Anne Summers. If you get through this.. you are going to ask for a transfer to the obits,' she told herself before she grabbed onto the side of the building.

Her foot slipped and for a moment she thought she was dead and her arms flew about.

She caught onto another brick and yanked herself back to the building, hugging it with all she had in her.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" she whined and closed her eyes, her heart beat going at a frantic pace, and she thought she was going to be sick.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," his voice sounded closer.

She forced her eyes opened and forced her fingers to slid over a few bricks and her foot to move a few inches. Her face was pressed into the wall and she refused to look anywhere but the next brick or to her feet, watching them slip along the building.

She made it to the next window and peaked inside, her whole body was shaking the whole time. The room was deserted but the glass to the window was still intact and she couldn't make it budge. She thought about trying to kick it in but knew it was too close. He would hear her, no way he wouldn't.

So she just looked towards the next.

Tears were on her face, her heart thudding hard in her chest, her mind going dizzy.

She glanced down the small ledge, seeing a chunk of the brick missing abotu half way down to the next window and she knew she'd have to step over it to get to her next destination.

A sob shook her and she had trouble keeping herself from screaming.

"You shouldn't be out there."

And as soon as she heard his voice, the scream that had been building came bursting out. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Miss Buffy. You're a witness," he said then stepped out onto the ledge, his eyes barely noticing the drop. "Come back in here now or I'm going to have to follow you and catch you. And you will not like what happens next."

"No!" she turned ready to just kick out the glass, but she overbalanced and her body ripped towards the drop.

With a scream.. Buffy felt herself falling.

OoOoO

Angel pulled into the apartment complex and his eyes searched the different buildings. Slowly he turned and nodded at Owen who opened his door and slipped out. He rolled once on the ground before getting to his feet. Then he took off in a run towards one of the buildings.

Angel pulled into a parking spot and got out himself and he made a huge production or making himself visible to whoever wanted him here. He stood there waiting for the sound of a rifle, waited to feel the bullet, but there was nothing.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

Next he scanned over the buildings quickly. He paced one then came back to it after noticing something not right about it.

Angel squinted into the sun, barely making out the figures, but he knew it was Buffy.

Buffy.

Buffy who was standing on the ledge on the outside of the building.

"Buffy!" he hissed, frozen for a second. Then he started running towards the building.

Owen saw him running and started after him. He looked up at the building they were heading for and cursed. "We got to get to her before she falls."

The two men sprinted up the stairs, Owen completely on Angel's fast moving heels. They broke through a door on the same side of the building they'd seen Buffy standing on and they headed towards the window of the room.

Angel was almost there when he heard the sound that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Buffy screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Buffy!" once more Angel yelled after hearing her scream, his heart in his stomach. 'She couldn't have fallen. She couldn't have. I won't be able to stand the pain..'

Angel started for the room where the scream came from.

OoOoO

Buffy's fingers barely grabbed onto the ledge as she fell. Her arms jerked as she clung frantically to the brick, her feet kicking out into the air under her trying to find anything there.

Glass from the window that she had broken was cutting into her fingers.

"God! Somebody please help me!" she cried out.

"Buffy!" she heard Angel's voice call out. But it was both a blessing and a curse to her. He was there... but so was the man who wanted to kill him.

"Don't come out here Angel! He'll kill you!" she said with her voice cracking.

Her voice gave Angel hope but he could hear the emotions in it.

Her fingers were growing slippery from the blood. And the pain was more than she could stand. She glanced over her shoulder and almost screamed again when she saw the ground. How awfully far away it was.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled out again, his voice closer. He pushed the door open to the room and dived inside. He rolled quickly and hid by a half wall to the kitchen.

When no shot came, he peeked over the side of it.

Angel could see the man standing in the broken window. And the glass sparkling around him.

"Buffy!"

He sounded far too close.

"No!" she screamed and heard the crunch of glass from Pratt's man who was also coming closer. And with a strength she didn't know she had, Buffy lifted herself slowly until she could hook her arm over the ledge, dragging herself over the glass.

The man was in front of her now, peering in the broken window, waiting for Angel to get close enough for him to kill.

She pulled herself up far enough with the last bit of strength she had and she grabbed at the man's leg and yanked. It sent him flying off balance and he screamed as his feet hit the edge of the ledge.

Angel watched the whole thing and raced to the window. Just in time to see the man falling.

He gave a sigh of relief and reached out for Buffy, but she jerked and her body started falling backwards. Her fingers were the last to go and he reached out and grabbed her arm in both of his hands.

The jerk on his arms almost yanked him through the window and off the ledge as well, but he managed to brace himself against the sill at the last moment and held her tight.

"Buffy!"

"Let me go!" she started moving trying to get free. "Get off of me damnit!"

"Wh... what?" he almost let go from the shock. But instead, he turned and shouted for Owen. "Thurman! Get your ass in here! Now!"

But Owen was already there and reached out to grab at Buffy's other arm and he heard her scream in pain.

"Quit fighting!"

"Get off of me!" she screamed again as they pulled her up, her head and shoulders now almost over the edge.

He saw her look down and could feel her kicking her feet.

"He has a gun, Angel!"

"Holy shit. He's on her legs."

OoOoO

There was a gun shot and Buffy again screamed out. Her wriggling becoming a desperate struggle.

Then another scream rang out and she almost flew over the side of the ledge and into Angel's arms.

She was missing a shoe, her pants, and was now only left in a pale green thong and what was left of her ripped shirt.

"Are you shot?" Angel asked holding onto her, "were you hit?"

"N..no.." she whispered and her whole body was shaking.

She'd wanted to grab and hold him tightly but her fingers were bleeding and both her hands and arm hurt terribly. There were also scraps and welt all over her legs.

"Call 911 and have them send some medics... and a coroner," Angel told Owen over her head then he took off the shirt he'd put on over his tee shirt and wrapped it over her shoulders and helped get it over her arms. "Come on, baby. How about we get you out of here?"

Angel bent down and lifted her into his arms. He could hear Owen on the phone behind him speaking to an operator.

He would have called himself but he couldn't make his hands get off of her long enough and his fingers were shaking far too badly to try anyway.

"How.. did you know?" she whispered and snuggled into his chest as he carried her out of the room.

"Buffy, baby.. I don't want to piss you off or anything.. but you get into more trouble than any woman I have ever met in my life. Maybe even three or four put together. And when no one knew where in the world you were, I knew there had to be trouble."

Buffy play gasped. "I'm not that bad!"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed.

OoOoO

There was sirens in the background as he carried her down the four flights of stairs. He felt her head snuggle more into him and turned her so she wouldn't have to see what was left of the hit man.

He had fallen and his head had hit the cement first.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

He still had her pants in a death grip.

The cops were the first to arrive. Angel put her down so he could pull his badge out. Then the ambulance pulled in shortly. And it was followed by the coroner bus.

Buffy sat on a gurney and let them wrap up her hands in the gauze and jerked some as they tried to touch her shoulder.

"This might be dislocated. We're going to take her in."

"I'm riding with her," he said, his tone showing he wasn't in any mood to argue about it. "Owen can follow us in my car," he said then shouted for him to come over. "We're going to the hospital," he said and tossed the blonde his keys.

Owen nodded and grabbed them with one hand before he went back to his phone conversation.

OoOoO

The trip went quickly but the ride was bump and not at all comfortable. She would groan every time they got tossed around and her shoulder hurt worse anyway now that she was coming down from the adrenaline high.

Buffy glanced over at Angel, only to find him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked, trying to understand the look on his face.

"Everything," he said softly, but deep, "You are absolutely everything to me Buffy Summers."

Buffy felt tears coming to her eyes. "You're just scared because of what happened."

"Well.. yeah.. there is that. But there's also the fact that you are the most... incredible woman.. I have ever met," he stared at her. "You could have died back there trying to protect me."

The medic took her wrist to count her pulse then he inflated the plastic around her arm to get her blood pressure.

"I couldn't have let him hurt you."

"So.. what are we going to do about this?" he asked after a minute.

She stared at him. "Do? Why do we have to do anything?" then she groaned as the ambulance stopped, then started to go into reverse in front of the hospital doors.

The medic took the iv bag he had started and laid it beside her then they slipped her out as soon as the back doors opened and they got her to the ER.

OoOoO

It was late when the doctor finished with her. And Buffy had to fight with her cousin to settle down when he found out she was planning to go with Angel.

"You have been knocked out, had your shoulder dislocated, you've been shot at, almost thrown out of a building.. and more.. all because of this guy and now you want me to go off on my merry way so you can leave with him?! Are you right in the head at all these days?!"

Buffy stared down the hall, seeing Angel pacing. He was giving her privacy but kept glancing her way every thirty seconds or so. "I am. For him. I think that I'm in love with him, Owen."

"In love with a cop," he sighed, complete disgust in his voice. "Is there something in our genes that says we have to either be one or fall for one?" Owen shook his head. "He is so going to so have my ass."

"He needs to realize that I am old enough to deal with my own life. Owen opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand to stop him and shook her head at him."The past few weeks don't count. Mars must be in the wrong house.. or retrograded.. or whatever.."

"What in the blazes are you talking about now?!"

"Astrology... or astronomy... whatever.. your horrorscopes. Mine's all messed up." And she giggled since the drugs just started kicking in. "Angel will take care of me Owen," she smiled, "I'm his everything."

"I think you're both a couple of love-sick idiots."

OoOoO

"Alright," Owen said after a minute. "I won't call him in, but you better call me in the morning. And no more chasing damn unknown informants without telling anyone, you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted him then laughed and tried to get out of bed. "I need my clothes!"

"You need bed and some rest," Angel said smirking at Owen when he walked into the room. "You feel up to helping?"

"I would rather face all of Pratt's hit men and then some then her on pain killers. Thank you," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, as well as Angel's keys, "Your car's in the lot. I'm going to call a cab and let your keeper know everything's all fine and dandy here," he glared at Buffy then back to Angel. "If you keep her out of trouble for twenty-four hours maybe I'll finally be able to go home!"

"I'm not trouble!" Buffy announced with a yawn. Then she threw her unsligned arm around Owen. "Besides... yoooouu love me."

"Yes, Buffy. I love you. Angel loves you. Everybody loves you," he said then steered her to Angel and shook his head again at her. "You are in for a very interesting evening, my friend." Owen tossed Angel the keys and turned to leave. And he smiled as he heard Angel shout his reply.

"Coward!"

OoOoO

Buffy and Angel looked like a couple of walking accidents as he helped her back up to the hotel room. She was only dressed in his shirt and her thong underneath it. Her arm was bandages up, so were her hands. She had got fifteen stitches total in them both from the glass. And Angel had bruises all on his face and random places on his own body. With a bandaid was on his head from the bullet wound.

Angel held onto her carefully, treating her like she was made up of glass.

"Come on, Baby. It's only a little bit farther.. then you can lie down," he said and remember her saying the same to him when she walked him home from his own hospital trip.

"I am fine, Angel," she argued but then yawned. "Okay, so, I'm tired. But you should be too!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who was out there fighting off hit men on a foot-wide ledge, Buffy." Angel opened the door and his eyes scanned the place quickly, seeing everything looking right. Nothing was out of place or disturbed from earlier. "You know.. you scared me. Badly."

"I'm sorry.. I just.. couldn't let him hurt you or kill you," she said while making her way to the bed to sit down on the edge.

He sighed. "So you were just.. going to get yourself killed instead? I don't want that Buffy. You can't sacrifice yourself for me. You got that?"

"Hmm, is that an order?" she asked taking the sling off.

"What if it is?" he asked walking toward her. He took the sling for her and sat it down on the dresser before turning back to her. His hand went to cup her cheek. "What if I make that an order?"

"You know how I don't like orders," she told him and cupped one of her hands around his. "Actually.. I kind of hate them."

He dropped down to his knees in front of her, bringing him almost eye level with her. "I can't blame you for that, Baby, I don't like them much myself," he told her while he reached to unbutton his shirt. Buffy had left her own at the hospital and it was covered in blood and glass.

So now she was naked under his shirt, all but her underwear.

"No," she said, her tone sarcastic, "you hate orders? I'd never have guessed that!"

"Smart ass," he grinned and spread open the shirt. "God.. you are so beautiful," he whispered. "Even bandaged.. half stoned... you still take my breath away."

"I am not stoned!" she argued, but had a goofy smile on her lips.

"Buffy.." he sighed, "that wasn't what you were supposed to comment on from the sentence."

Buffy leaned forward and she hooked her uninjured arm around his neck. "Take your breath away huh? Does that mean you need CPR?" she whispered and heard him chuckle before his lips covered hers.

The kiss started off gentle, but then his tongue slicked along her lips and dipped with in. His arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her from the bed down to him.

He stood easily and lifted her legs and laid her back down to the mattress. Then followed her down to lie next to her.

She moved her legs up over his hips and he couldn't help but run his hand from her ankle and up over her legs and thighs. He pressed gently and ran his hand flat between.

She moaned and arched, begging for more. She tried to reach out to him but the bandages caught on his clothing and she hissed in pain that spread through her.

"No Baby, just lie still and let me," he whispered.

"But..."

"No. I want to," He kissed her pouting lips. "Just let me take care of you."


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't get that sight of you... hanging off the ledge.. out of my mind, Buffy. I could have lost you."

She sighed. "But you didn't. It didn't happen. I'm right here."

"But it could have!" he argued with a hint of desperation in his voice. "I could have lost you today."

"You may find that I'm not so easy to lose," she teased, "It'll take more than some little two-bit hit man to get rid of this girl!"

Angel lifted his head and he stared at her in amazement. "You don't know who he was?"

"The hit man?"

Angel nodded.

"No. Should I?"

"He was another one of Pratt's biggest guns. His name's Jack O'Toole. He's killed more than sixty men, Buff."

A moment later, Buffy was sitting up, staring at him in horror. "Si..sixty men?"

"More than."

"He... you're not teasing me, are you?"

"No," he stroked her back, "you, my dearheart, just too out one of the FBI's top ten Most Wanted men."

"Holy shit."

Angel chuckled and dragged her back to him. "You can say that again. Now you see why I was so scared?"

"Wait..." she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "There a reward?"

"Yeah. You get me," he kissed her forehead.

"Oh..." she said in mock disappointment. "I was kind of hoping for money.."

"Buffy," he growled and she smiled and giggled. "You're going to pay for that remark."

"See me shaking?"

Angel pounced but was carefully of her shoulder and hands and he buried his face in her neck. He growled and nipped at her skin, loving her squeals. "You will be when I'm done with you!"

"Promises, promises," she moaned.

And with gentle hands, he slowly took off the shirt he'd given her. She was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. And it reminded him of how close he had come to losing her.

His hands and lips became more tender and he traced around each bruise with his mouth, taking his time to let her know how he felt. His kisses remained soft, his hands gentle.

Her hands went to his head but he gently moved them back down to the bed. "No. You leave them right there," he smiled.

"But..."

"Just stay still, Buffy."

And she nodded, unable to say anything.

When he touched her next, a moan bubbled deep inside of her. Her body arched under his hands and lips.

He slowly took off her underwear and dropped them over the edge of the bed then he stripped off his tee shirt and did the same. Then he stood and looked down at her.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered.

Angel kicked his shoes and unfastened his pants and yanked them along with his boxers down his legs. He stopped only to pull of his socks. Then he layed down by her once again.

Angel carefully gathered her into his arms and groaned at the way she felt. His lips found hers and moved with a skill so her breasts pressed into his chest as she panted. He dropped his head to hers, closed his eyes, and his body shook.

"Angel?" she whispered, her bandaged hand coming to his cheek.

"I'm okay, Buff. I just... want you a little too much right now," he tried to laugh but it came out more strangled than anything. "I guess you being in danger got to me more than I'd thought. Buffy.. I don't know what I would do if..."

"You don't have anything to worry about Angel. No if anythings. I'm not going anywhere," she brought her lips up to his.

He couldn't help but draw her closer and the flames sprang between them. His hands stroked down her back, then gripped her hips. He rubbed her against him, letting her feel the proof of his need.

He moaned and dipped his head to find her nipple. He laved it with his tongue, letting it harden before suckling it back into this mouth. And the taste of her sent his passion soaring even higher, his pulse to thunder, and his breath grew harsh.

"You're going to be the death of me," he growled.

OoOoO

Angel's hand was on her cheek while his lips searched out each and every erogenous zone. With unerring accuracy. He teased her with tiny nips, flicks, and open kisses.

Buffy's head turned and he soon felt the heat of her mouth around one of his fingers and his eyes darted up to her face. He hissed in a breath as she slowly sucked on his finger. She took all of his finger before pulling it back out. Then her lips wrapped back around the digit and her tongue flicked and licked at him.

When her teeth bit down on the end of his finger, Angel's body jerked and he pulled free. His other hand fisted to keep himself from dragging her under him and taking her in one fast and hard stroke.

Instead, he brought his hands to her ribs and held her while his lips moved over her stomach. Then down to the small slope of her lower belly.

She gasped and egged him lower.

Gentle fingers spread her, revealing the pink flesh wet with desire. He traced the folds with one finger, enjoying the heat of her, the sight and smell of her.

"Angel!" she cried and he felt her jerk when his finger slid over the knotted flesh of her clit. He did it again and flicked gently at the bud before he dipped his head to capture it with his mouth.

"Oh, God," she moaned and her bandaged hands came up to bury themselves in his dark hair. And the flat of his tongue played with her clit as his fingers slid with ease into her.

Angel could feel that she was close. Her body moved with him, thrusting against his mouth. And he could feel the tiny contractions fluttering around his fingers.

Her whimpers turned into cries and her hands grasped at him.

He moved his fingers faster and soon he heard her grunt, felt her body tightened, and the muscles of her sex convulsed around his fingers. She arched and dug her heels into the bed as a sharp squeal came between her lips.

And it was an explosion. Pure and simple. Bright white lights burst inside of her and heat shivered through her. And she thought she was going to die from the pleasure of it all.

"Angel!" she shrieked and arched into him as his tongue continued to lap at her responsive sex, driving her to the next peak and then to the next until she was almost to numb to feel anything.

It all seemed to last forever.. and yet, at the same time, not long enough once she settled down. Her breathing harsh and unsteady. She pushed his head away, not able to take anymore.

"Oh, God!"

"Yes?" he drawled as he leaned above her.

Buffy opened her eyes and narrowed them at the smug look on his face. "Conceited much?"

Angel chuckled and rolled off her to pull her into his arms. She turned to her side and snuggled her ass against the hard ridge of his erection as it pushed against her.

"No.. I'm more.. convinced."

"Very funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

Angel moved his hip and his lips found the back of her neck. "Lift your leg up, baby."

She turned her head to look at him. Her face was flushed and their heated eyes locked. "Lift my leg?"

"Yes," he growled and reached down to trap her thigh. He pulled it up and over his and moved his hips again.

She could now feeling him rubbing against her still-throbbing sex. And she started moving back against him with a moan.

Angel moved his hand from her thigh and slid up to her waist. Then to her breasts.

"You ready?"

"For what?" she asked then groaned as the head of his cock was pushed inside of her body.

"This," he growled and he pushed farther until he was buried completely inside of her.

OoOoO

"Buffy," Angel groaned.

Her muscles contracted around his shaft, throbbing in time with the rapid beat of her heart. She moved against him, unable to be still, no matter how much he tried to hold her still.

Her hips danced with him and he stole her breath with the ferocity of his need for her.

He buried his face in her blonde locks, breathing deeply, his body shaking against hers.

"Angel?" she whispered and turned her head back to look at him.

"I could have lost you," he said looking up. His eyes were full of lust and fear. "You could have died.. and I'd never have been able to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" she asked slowly her movements so she could turn more towards him.

Angel closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "That I love you," he whispered then opened his eyes to look at her.

For a moment everything spun because of his words. All the pain. All of the confusion. The love. And everything else that had happened over the past few days.. it all had her stopping from answering. But then a slow smile curved on her lips. "Well, it's about time!"

Angel blinked. "About time? About time for what?"

"For you to admit it. What in the world took you so long?" she sighed but her eyes were sparkling.

"Buffy. Don't make me take you over my knee," he growled then pulled away and went to sit at the side of the bed. "Tell the woman you're in love with her.. and what happens? All she does is bitch at you. Again." he grumbled.

Buffy smiled and came to her knees behind him. "Aww honey, you know how I feel," she whispered in his ear.

"Buffy Anne Summers," he growled and grabbed her to lay her back down on the bed. "I try and be gentle with you. I try to be romantic. I try to show you my feelings for you, my fears for your safety. I even tell you that I love you! And you can't even say those three little words back to me. I can't.."

"I love you, Detective Liam Angelus," she said softly, interrupting his rantings. "I think I have since you showed up at my door that morning with pizza. Now would you shut up and come back to me please? Show me how much it is you really do love me," she smiled.

Angel grinned and his eyes roamed over the body waiting for him before coming closer to it.

"I need you," he whispered against her mouth.

"I'm right here," she managed to say before he kissed her. And soon she felt her body responding. Her hands came up to hold him closer as her legs parted to let him in.

Angel slid inside of her, thrusting gently as she wrapped her ankles around his back.

"I love you," he panted out and stared down at her.

"I love you too," she whispered, her body reacting to every thrust.

She could feel the tension in her core, the heat that was building there, getting closer with every move he made. She arched her back as he ducked his head to suckle a nipple into her mouth and chewed gently on it.

She whimpered and began to move with desperation under him, wanting to feel the pleasure she'd only known with him.

He could feel her body tightening around him again, hearing the familiar sound of her cries. "Come for me Baby," he growled.

She stared up at him, their eyes locking, all their emotion inside reflecting inside. He thrust into her hard and watched her eyes go blank. "Oh God!" she cried and her head went back into the pillow.

"Buff.." he started but only threw his own head back and clenched his teeth together as pleasure took him over. He filled her without ever taking his eyes off of her face.

When he could finally breath again he reached down and wiped her cheek gently, amazed at finding her crying.

"Buffy?"

"What?" she asked then turned her head away in embarrassment. Ashamed she couldn't control the emotions that were bubbling inside of her.

"Baby, don't turn away from me," he rolled to his side and brought her with him. "Don't ever turn away from me Buffy. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

His concern sent a whole new wave of tears from her eyes. "No, Angel.." she started softly, "you didn't hurt me. You.. it.. it was the way you... looked at me..."

Angel reached up and turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "How did I look at you?"

"Like... Like I.. really was.. everything.." she felt her cheeks blush at the words.

Angel chuckled and watched her eyes narrow at him.

"Whoa there ,sweetheart. Don't get mad. I'm not laughing at you, just because I'm happy ,that's all. You are my everything," he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered once he finally lifted his head.

"But it... just sounds.. I don't know.. like something out of those cheesy romance novels."

"Hmm. So does this mean we're at the point where everything fades to black.. the hero and the heroine whisper sweet nothings to each other.. and then they have some hot and wild monkey sex for the rest of the night?" he asked and made her laugh.

"I don't think that I've ever read that terminology in any novel I've ever read Angel."

"But.. we can still have hot and wild monkey sex the rest of the night right?" he pleaded making her laugh again and harder.

Buffy pushed on him so he was on his back then she climbed ontop of him. "Think you're up for it?"

"I'm not ready for my walker yet. I think I can handle you," he growled.

OoOoO

The scissors were sharp. They cut through the newspaper with ease.

He lifted the article from the Sunnydale Press and stared at it.

"Buffy Summers. I do think it's about time you and I met. Don't you?"

He opened up the scrapbook that was filled with newspaper articles. Big bold black printing filled the pages.

He looked for an empty space and quickly put the article down upon it.

Next, he picked up the marker.

He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath.

When he again opened his eyes they were full of purpose. He popped the cap off of the pen and he began to write.


	20. Chapter 20

The door to the room rattled. The person who was knocking seem furious. And it startled the two who were entwined on the bed.

"What the fuck..." he began before jumping out of bed to reach for his pants.

"Who is it? And what time is it?" she groaned, her body aching so much she couldn't even sit up.

"Two o'clock," he told her then started going towards the door.

"Whoever it is... get rid of them 'kay?" she said then curled up in a ball and drew the blankets up over her head.

Angel smirked. She looked like a mass of bedding lying like that. "Allow me to wait on you hand and foot," he chuckled still as he opened the foor.

He turned his head to see who it was, but all he caught was a glimpse of a fist before it hit him.

Angel flew backwards and ended up on the floor. Stunned.

"Where is she?"

"Damnit, Caleb! We talked about this shit on the flight here!" Graham said walking into the room, completely furious at his brother, then he held his hand out to Angel. "I'm sorry about Caleb here. He doesn't exactly have the best manners. Mom gave up on him too soon, that what I think anyway."

Angel stared at the hand then at the man who held it out to him.

"I didn't hit him that damn hard! Besides, you'd think Buffy would choose a guy who could take a punch," Caleb growled and walked through the door.

He plopped down on the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He checked the screen before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"You're Caleb Miller," Angel said glaring at the man who'd punched him. "You're the one that has both Owen and Buffy jumping through hoopes."

Caleb smiled, a very satisfied look was on his face. "It's good for them! Keeps 'em on their toes!"

"God, you sound like my old man," he turned to the other guy in the room. "I don't have a clue about you though."

"Me? Oh, I'm the lucky one who gets to call him brother," he nodded towards Caleb then rolled his eyes. "Graham Miller," he shrugged.

"Wel.." Angel said while touching his swelling eye, "it's been you know alot of fun but what the Hell do you want? Besides to come in here, insult and bash me in the face, that is."

"We're looking for Buffy. Owen said you brought her here with you."

Angel stared at Graham, unsure as to what to say. He figured that if Buffy had wanted them to know she was here, she'd said something by now. "What do you want with her?"

"We're here to take her ass home! She needs to heal up. Her mama can take care of her.. then, when she's better, I'm going to let her come work for me at my agency," Caleb simply stated. He had the whole thing decided. All Angel had to do was produce her.

"And what if she doesn't want to go with you?"

"Well now, she doesn't have much of a choice, you see. I've already talked to her boss at work, even though the jackass wouldn't accept her resignation from me," he said, his tone showing his annoyance with Giles, "but has given her leave. Her apartment, as you may know, is a complete mess so she'll lose her security deposit, not her fault mind you, but yes, she'll be happier back with her family."

"Are you this heavy-handed with everyone in your family?" Angel asked and grabbed for a tee shirt, but when he looked down he saw Buffy's thong sitting on the floor by Caleb's feet.

"Heavy handed? Listen boy, you don't even know me," Caleb growled and sprung up, as he did he kicked her thong, but didn't seem to notice.

But Graham did. Graham looked down and then at the bed. "Where's Buffy?" he asked from behind Caleb's back, but shook his head at Angel.

"She's not here."

"Look," Caleb said, pushing a finger into Angel's chest, "We are taking her home. Her parents want her there and they are going to take care of her."

"I am not going to let you kidnap her."

Caleb growled and dug his hands into his pockets, fisting them there since he didn't trust himself. "It's not kidnapping damnit. She's my baby cousin."

"And she's the love of my life and I am not about to let you take her away from me!"

And the room quiet after Angel dropped that bomb.

"She's the what now?" Caleb finally asked.

"I am in love with Buffy, and she loves me. As soon as things get straightened out, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Graham grinned and held his hand out again. "Congratulations."

"Well she hasn't said yes yet.." he said, though he took Grahams hand, a smile of his own on his face and he glanced at the mess of covers that still hadn't moved. "I can give Buffy a message when she returns," he offered.

"You can tell her to call me," Caleb said and turned to the door.

"I'll do just that," Angel said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Caleb would have turned around and popped him if his brother hadn't grabbed him. "Listen here asshole.."

"No, you listen. The only reason I'm not taking you in for assault on a police officer is because you're her family. Now, I didn't respond any to the kind little love tap, but if you try and fuck up our relationship by taking her out of here and away from me,.you and I are going to have a lot more between us then this," he motioned towards his face.

Caleb turned, stopped, and stared at Angel. Then a smile grew across his face. "You'll do," he nodded his head, "You can tell Buffy that I approve."

Then Caleb walked out the door. Graham followed behind, shaking his head.

OoOoO

Angel shut the door, feeling like he was just run over by a tornado. "What the fuck was that?!"

"That," Buffy said, finally uncovering herself from the blankets, "was my cousin Caleb. I told you a little about him, remember?"

"Vaguely." He pushed at his swollen eye. "He throws quite a punch." He shook his head and sat down on the bed.

She pulled herself out of her cocoon of blankets to kneel behind him. Her hands cupped his hands and planted a tiny kiss on the corner of his eye. "All better?"

Angel's eyes were on the naked body before him. Even scabbed and bruised, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Walk around like that some more and I'll be just great."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yeah.. that sure is one way to keep my attention. Naked, gorgeous, and all mine. That works every time, Baby."

"No, you ass! I mean what you said to my cousins. You plan to.." she trailed off, unable to Finish.

"Marry me? Yeah, I do."

"But.. we've only been on one.. we hardly know each.."

"I haven't asked you yet.. so keep the protesting til then would ya? For now I think you owe me something for hiding out here while I had to deal with that cousin of yours."

"I suppose you're right. What do you want?"

"Food. I'm starving!" he laughed. "What would sound good to you?"

"Asprin," she groaned as she moved her shoulder to try and get up.

Suddenly a squawk came from her mouth as Angel picked her up then put her back on the bed. "I got your prescription filled," he said going to the dresser and dragging out the bag. Then he went to the bathroom and grabbed a cup. He filled it with cold water and brought it to her, along with one of the pills.

"How would subs sound?'

"Good enough to eat," she laid against the pillows more comfortably. "I really do owe you a thank you. I've never seen Caleb back down from anyone."

"You still haven't seen it," he joked. "Someone was too chicken to make herself known. Instead, she kept her head covered by all these blankets. But I can't really blame you. He always been that.. intense?" he asked pulling on his socks.

"He feels responsible for.. well.. everyone. He's been in charge of his brothers and sister since he was barely a teenager himself. Their parents died in a car accident.." and she told him of some different twists and turns the family had been through. The runaways, more deaths, bad marriages..

"Okay so maybe I don't want to marry you. You all sound like jinxes," he teased.

OoOo

"Why don't you let that pill get to work. I'll go get us something to eat," he said then started tucking her in.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

"If I kiss you.. I might not be able to stop," he said but leaned down to gently brush her lips.. but she had other plans in mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss started off slow then she licked at his lips, teasing him with her tongue.

Angel growled and pulled her closer.

"You know you still go straight to my head," he said then laid her back down, covering her one more time. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she snuggled into the pillows. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and bent to kiss her forehead. "Sleep."

She mumbled something or other and rolled to her side. And she was asleep before he made it out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a sharp pain that woke her. She grabbed for her arm, her vision blurred, the room spinning.

There was a strange face appearing in her line of vision. A terrible grin on his face. "It's just you and me now," he said.

She closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

When she woke up the second time, her mouth was dry and felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Her head hurt and she was seeing double.

She tried to wipe her eyes, only to realize she was tired down to the chair. Even her chest was taped. Everything was holding her in.

Buffy blinked furiously as the strange smell attacked her senses and it took her a moment to figure out what it was.

"Gasoline," she breathed.

She stared around the room. There were candles, all lit, on tops of gas tanks. Her chair was in the middle of a puddle. And a pillar candle was lit, sitting just off to the side on the floor.

She was in one of Angel's shirts, her legs and her feet were bare. Her arms were pulled back behind the chair and they were taped together. Her injured arm was rebelling against the pain of being abused in this way.

She swiveled her head while trying to figure out where she was and who had her.

The room was unfamiliar but the walls... they were covered all with pictures of her. There were hundreds of them. Some were taken while she had been working, others when she was out doing errands, but the ones that made her blood run cold were ones taken with Angel.

His face had been cut out or marked over in every one of the pictures.

There were comments in bold letters written over and under the pictures. Words like bitch, whore, die and such were left there.

They sent a chill down her spine.

There were also newspaper articles taped on the walls and windows. She saw the one she had written on the drug bust. The one she'd met Angel at. And more articles were around about the arsonist.

Under them was a small bed. It was made up almost in military precision and on top was a thick black scrapbook. Every page was so full, bits were hanging from it.

OoOoO

"Where am I?"

"You are in my home," the voice came out from behind her.

She tried desperately to see who it was but deep down she already knew. "What... what do you want from me?"

"You lied about me. You lied and then all the other papers lied, too. I brought you here to pay for them."

The man moved closer and she cringed as he dropped his hands to her shoulders. His skin was burned, horrible scarred.

"If.. if you let me go.. I could fix those lies. I could.. wr.. write the truth about you.. why you burn those buildings. I promise! I'll write whatever you want..."

He patted her shoulder and laughed softly. "Did you like my fires? I know you've been at a couple of them. The flames...they're so pretty. Did you know that fire is alive? It breaths. It consumes. It destroys."

"I.. I never thought of it that way.. but now that you said that..."

"Quit patronizing the freak," he chuckled, "I am not an idiot. And I do not wet my bed either."

"I.. I'm sorry I wrote that," she said quickly. "I got that quote from an expert on arsonists. I'll retract anything I said.. you just have to let me go." Tears began to streak down her face. The fumes from the gas were getting to her too much and it was making her sick. "Please.. just let me go."

"I can't do that. You have to be made to see the truth the way I was. You have to face the fire, let it burn into you, you have to feel the... the blessing... as it feeds off of your pretty flesh." And he moved around so she could see his face.

Buffy barely barely bit back the scream as she saw him for the first time.

Fresh burns covered his cheeks. There were huge blisters and red skin, all covered by a thin sheen of some kind of cream. His eyes were wild above the burns, his eyebrows were gone, burned off by whatever had caused this. His hair was burned in places, then was thick and full in others.

"Oh, God, please don't," she begged, horrified. "Why are you doing this? Please just let me go! I won't tell anyone! You can just undo the tape and I'll leave. I won't cause any problems. Please!"

He laughed. "I can't do that." He bent to pick the candle from the floor. He turned it so wax dropped off and onto her knee.

She hissed as it landed, unable to move or get away from the drops. "Please.." she sobbed.

"You beg.. so... so prettily," he told her and lifted the candle. "Now.. I'm going to take this candle and I'm going to put it on the table just behind you. If you can face the fire, let it burn through your tape, you'll be able to get free. But if not... I have a timer rigged on one of those gas cans there. It has just enough to knock over the tank and make the candle land into the gas," he laughed again, "and no.. I'm not going to tell you how long a fuse it has," he whispered.

"Please! Don't do this!" she cried.

"You can get away if you wish," he pulled away from her, "You can now feed those pretty fingers to the flame, let it free you. Or, you can sit and wait for the timer to go off and hope the little explosion blows out the flame before it hits. Either way... it's about time that I left."

He lifted up Buffy's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Fuck you!" she said and jerked away from his fingers.

"Now, now. That is no way to treat someone," he chuckled. "I kind of wish I could stay here and watch.. but I've got other stuff to burn and not a lot of time to do it in. Have fun!" He bent to pick up a can of gasoline and a small bag.

She heard the door behind her open and close again.

She was now alone in a room full of gas and candles.

OoOoO

Panic struck Buffy hard and fast.

She wriggled in the chair, desperate to free herself. She pulled against the tape, feeling it move, but not enough to get loose. It was also wrapped around the bandages so she knew if she tried to burn the tape they would burn as well.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" she screamed, struggling more. "Angel, where are you?"

OoOoO

Angel whistled as he opened the door to their hotel room, a bag of food in one hand, in his other he was holding clean clothes for Buffy. He could hardly wait to see her in what he'd picked out.

"Hey," Angel called as he opened the door. "Time to get up... Buffy?"

The bed was torn apart, sheets and the blankets on the floor. Angel dropped his bags and ran into the bathroom.

"Buff?"

She was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the phone and called the lobby.

"Did anyone see Buffy Summers leave the building?"

"No sir," the operator told him.

He dropped the phone to its cradle without answering.

'It has to be her cousins. Damnit, I knew I should have taken her with me.'

He picked the phone up once more, pulling out Owen's card from his wallet and dialing the number to his cell phone.

"Where is she, Owen?" he asked when there was an answer.

"She's with you, isn't she?" Owen answered.

"No, she's not. Why would I call you is she was with me? Where are those damn cousins of yours? They must have taken her." He dug his hand into his hair, more than frustrated.

"They're with me right now, Angelus. They couldn't have taken her."

Angel heard some noise on the other end of the phone and then Caleb's unmistakable voice came over the line. "I thought you said you didn't have her, Angelus."

"Can I help it if Buffy would rather hide out than have you stick your nose into her business? Maybe, If you weren't so heavy-handed, she'd probably be with you right now instead of..." Angel took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "This won't get us anywhere. We've got to find her. I left her here to go get food and when I came back, she was gone."

"We'll meet you at the hotel."

"No! Meet me at the precinct. Owen knows which one. I need to talk to some people."

He hung the phone up, not giving Caleb any say in the matter.

Angel grabbed his keys and ran from the room, taking the stairs to the main floor. They ended in a small hallway that was out of sight of the main desk. One door led into the main lobby, the other went outside. The door to the outside world was locked and he knew you had to have a room key to open it.

Angel went out that way, checking for any security cameras, searching the lot for any signs of Buffy.

There was none.

Going back inside, he flashed his badge at the desk. "I need to see the tapes for the back entrance and the parking lot for the past two hours."

He was shown into a small room that held a desk and a couple of chairs, as well as a whole large bank of video equipment, monitors that flashed different cameras on a steady circuit, moving every two to three minutes. He saw the hotel's security manager there also.

"What is this about?"

"My girlfriend was taken from our room, I believe it was by force. I need to see the back parking lot security tapes, especially the ones that show the exit."

"Have you called the cops?" the manager asked. "Usually we give those to the police."

Angel yanked out his badge and slammed it on the desk. "I am the police, now do it!"

"Yes, Sir," the manager said, and he pulled out a keyboard and started typing in key commands. "All of our videos are done digitally now. We print them off onto disks. It's easier storage as well as the ability to put more on one disk than a whole felt of VHS tapes. It'll come up on this screen," he said, pointing towards the one just above him.

Angel watched the tape and the steady stream of people who came in and out of the building. He perked up some when he saw a man in a dark sweatshirt standing next to the door, ducking his head when somebody had walked past him. As soon as the person unlocked the door, he stepped forward, grabbing it and letting himself in.

Ten minutes later, that same man walked out the door, carrying he unconscious body of Buffy in his arms.

"Come on, look up! Look up you bastard. Give me a shot of your face," Angel growled, watching. The man took two steps and then flinched, looking up as if he'd been startled and he stared right into the camera. "Yes! I'll need a copy of this film."

The manager pressed a few more buttons on his keyboard and put an empty disk into the disk drive. He didn't say a word as it burned then it popped out on its own. He slipped it into a small paper envelope and handed it over. "If there's anything he hotel can do..." he started.

"Lock that door and keep it locked," Angel growled.

Then he was gone.

OoOoO

Angel parked in the underground parking lot, his tires squealing, he threw it into park even as he was opening the door to get out.

He was the only one in the elevator and pushed to go up.

The usual chaos had an added bonus as Caleb paced around back and forth, snarling at anyone in his path. He looked up when the elevator doors opened then he marched toward Angel. Murder in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do!" he growled. "Who the fuck did you piss off so much they'd take my cousin?"

"This time, it was your cousin who did the pissing off. Remember where you are would ya before one of these cops decided they don't care for your tone," he said then Angel motioned for him, Owen and Graham to follow him and he turned towards the stairs. "I've got a disk that shows the man who kidnapped her. I want to get our Audio/Visual guy to see it, maybe he can clear it up."

"Maybe you should send it to the Feds."

"We've got one of the best crime labs in the state. Our A/V guy is a trained expert, he's come through for me before and will again."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," Parker Abrams said and held his hand out for the disk. "What am I looking for?"

"Hey Park, I want his face. I want it cleaned up and maybe you can use that face recognition program... the one you are oh so proud of. I need a hit on this Parker. He's got my woman and I want her back. In one piece," Angel stood over him and Parker fast forwarded through until he got to the spot where the man was standing outside the back door of the hotel. "That's him."

Parker went through it frame by frame and they searched for anything that would help tell who the man was.

He cleaned the video up as much as possible then suddenly stopped on one frame. "Fuck me.. look at his hands!"

"Holy Hell... the pain should have him half mad," Owen said and slid closer to the large screen. "He's had to have had them checked out. Shock alone from burns like that could kill a person."

Angel picked up his cell phone and a phone book. "Hospitals.. call them all. See who's missing a burn patient." Then Owen threw Angel his cell phone back and grabbed his own from his jacket. He took the phone book and went to the back of the room to start making calls.

Both Caleb and Graham growled when they watched the screen, seeing him coming back through the door, carrying the unconscious body of Buffy.

"That fucker! If he's hurt her..."

"Stand in fucking line," Angel growled with them. "Hey, go back one frame. Can you clear that up any more for me?"

Parker's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in all kinds of things Angel didn't understand. He just kept his eyes on the large screen, watching as it grew more and more clearer.

"His face is also burned. God.. why isn't he deadly afraid of fire?"

"Psychosis. Voices in his head tell him to set the fires.. and they're more painful than his burns. The longer he resists them, the louder the voices get. His only relief is the fire."

Parker looked up at Angel, surprise in his eyes. "I didn't know you narc guys were all in tune with how people think and feel."

"We're not exactly. Most the fuckers we mess with are out there getting kids hooked on drugs, fucking up lives. So no.. this is something Buffy taught me. She got in that guy's head... which is why he's fixated on her. And now I've got to get her back before those voices tell him to burn her up next."

He watched the screen and saw the man look up.. which is where he'd stopped the video before. Now he watched as the man went to a car, small and dinged up, and he popped the trunk.

He dropped Buffy inside then slammed the lid down.

"No fucking way... no way it's going to be that fucking easy!"

"I got the plate running now," he rattled off an address that was smack dab in the middle of all the arsons and only a few blocks from Buffy's apartment.

"We gotta get down there now. Call the arson squad and the fire department. If this guy's as looney as i think he is.. he won't be going down without a fight. Thanks Park, I owe you one," he said and slapped the A/V geek on the back.

OoOoO

The trip didn't take too long, even with Caleb and Graham in the back arguing and backseat driving.

Angel was more than tempted to stop half way there and kick both of their asses out just so he could think.

"If the two of you can't stop your bitching, you're going to be staying in the car when we get there," he yelled at them.

"Yeah... give a guy a badge and he thinks he's Superman!"

"Caleb, give him a break. He's found Buff... we just gotta go get her now."

"I'm going in. The two of you are going to stay by the car. And you are going to wait for the arson squad and fire department. Just think.. he may get away from me then you guys could perform and citizen's arrest and rough him up some."

Angel squealed around the corner. His car went up on two tires before slamming back down.

Graham grabbed for his seat belt and clicked it into place. "Listen you crazy man, I've got a wife and kids at home. I would really like to get back to them in one piece."

"No one said you had to come along," he replied and hit the brakes in front of a dark apartment building. He slammed the transmission into park, which rocked the entire car around.

In the back seat, Graham reached over and smacked Caleb on the arm. "Would you say something?" he hissed.

"I can't," Caleb said. "I'm praying."

Angel got out and opened the back seats of the squad car and let the two brother's out. "You're staying down here," he ordered.

Angel pulled his gun from its holster and checked the load before slamming it into place. He slid it back under his shirt and looked up at the top floor of the building.

"Is that on fire?" he asked as he squinted.


	22. Chapter 22

Buffy could feel the heat of the flames against the tips of her fingers as she tried to get close enough to the candle to burn through the tape, but wanting it to stay far enough away to keep the guaze around her hands from burning with it.

Her breath was coming out in harsh pants and the fumes of the gas was making her more nauseous by the second.

She just wanted to hear Angel's voice right now.

He'd been known to show up right in the knick of time. And if he planned to stick to tradition, she knew he'd better get a move on. She didn't know when the bomb was to go off, but knew it wouldn't be too long.

The sound of her cell phone going off made her want to scream. But she bit it back. Barely.

She looked around the room, seeing the phone on a table across from her, and the vibrations sending it shaking around on the table.

Her legs were taped to the chair, her feet bare, but she forced herself to lean forward and lifted her butt so the chair would rest more on the small of her back. She half hopped, half hobbled over to the small table where he phone was.

'Please keep ringing. Please don't stop,' she pleaded. Then she cried as she felt the heat of a candle against her leg.

When Buffy reached the phone, she bent as low as she could to press her nose to the on button. "Hello?" she whispered loudly.

She wasn't sure where the psycho was and she sure didn't want him coming back and finding her like this.

"Still there are you?" She then heard the said psycho's voice on the other end. "I thought for sure that the explosive would have blown by now. But ah well, we're getting an even better thrill. Your boyfriend just showed up at the front of the building. Let's see if he can get through all of my booby traps to get up there to you shall we?"

The man laughed then hung up the phone.

"No!" she moaned and sunk back into the chair. she lifted her feet out of the gas. "I have to warn him."

Buffy leaned forward once more, her attention on the phone. She turned it off the carefully used her nose to press number keys.

OoOoO

Angel stared with distrust at the elevator. The building was old, abandoned, and condemned if the yellow papers on the door had meant anything.

There probably wasn't any electricity to run the old elevator.

Then, as if he'd conjured it up, there was a crackling noise then the hall lights turned on. One sending an arc of sparks over the floor from a broken bulb. "Nope. I'm still not taking the damn thing," he hissed. "You can't even tempt me enough to take that."

The phone in his pocket vibrated, startling him. 'Shit!'

Angel took a deep breath and grabbed for it. "Hello?"

"Oh God! Angel! You can't come up here! The place is booby trapped!"

"Buffy? Baby are you alright?"

Buffy looked around the gasoline filled room. "Well.. I have been better..."

"Baby, I'm coming to get you."

"No! You can't come up here. It's too damn risky. He's got traps waiting on every floor. He's even got the place set to blow. It's on a timer Angel. You have to get out!"

"Buff, I'm coming to get you. Just hold on okay?"

"Goddamnit, Angel! Do you ever listen to anyone but yourself? Quit trying to be a hero! There are booby traps. He's got the room i'm in wired to blow up. And I am standing up to my ankles in gasoline, there's candles everywhere."

"And you want me to what? Just walk away?! I can't do that Buffy! Now just sit down and hang on. Keep your feet up if you can. I'll be there soon."

He would have loved to have kept her on the phone but he could hear the panic in her voice. He knew he had to move. He glanced one last time at the elevator, seeing it standing there, open and oh so inviting. He sighed and headed for the stairs.

OoOoO

The first trap he came across was easy. All he had to do was step over it. Their arsonist had set up a trip wire was all, but what it was attached to he had no idea. He just stepped over and continued.

The next trap was about half way up. And just when Angel had been thinking the guy was just a blowhard, he stepped down to one of the metal trends and felt it give, barely a second before he threw himself forward and dragged his leg up out of the hole that surely would have snapped it in two.

After that, he moved more cautiously. He'd checked every step quickly before he'd let his weight rest on it.

At the top of the stairs, he hesitated before the fire door. He visually scanned every inch of the frame and the door itself, searching for anything. Then he reached out to press on the push bar, but jumped when his phone went off before he actually touched it.

"Angelus," he growled.

"What'd we got?" his captain asked.

"The arsonist has a captive in the building, Sir. He's riddled the place with traps and now I'm standing outside the fire door on the top floor. That's where he's holding her."

"Let me send one of my men up. He can check the door for any traps and disarm any he finds."

Angel stared at the door, thinking back to the sound of Buffy's panicked voice. "Make it quick."

OoOoO

Five minutes later, Angel heard the sound of some heavy footsteps on the treads and glanced up.

"Liam Angelus" he said and held his hand out.

"Billy Forham" the man said and gave him a firm hand shake. "Your man is smart... but lucky for us, I'm smarter. I've disarmed the trip wire. It was set up to a smoke grenade. There would have been a lot of noise and tons of smoke but nothing else if you had tripped it."

He moved to the fire door and bent to push it open a mere inch then he slipped a tiny mirror inside, kind of like the ones you see at dentist offices. He used it to search the door and spotted the wires a second before he would have called it clear.

"Fuck me," he growled.

"That's not really big on my list of things I want to do," Angel said. "What did you find?"

"That sure isn't any smoke grenade. If you would have gone through this door... we would be picking up pieces of you for months to come to get enough together to bury."

"Can you get me through it? There's a hostage trapped in a room on the other side of this door. She's in gas to her ankles with candles lit all over the place."

"Yeah, I can get you through it, but it's gonna take a few minutes."

Fordham pulled out a small leather roll and untied it then rolled it out infront of him. Silver glistened against the black satin that lined the roll, holding every pick and scissor inside.

"Nice," Angel remakred offhandedly when he glanced down at it.

"These are my babies. I never go anywhere without them."

"Bet you're a blast on dates and at parties."

"I do alright. Okay, I need you to hold the door open this much for me," he used his thumb and index finger to measure, "no more than this... because if you do, you're going to trip the wire that sets off the grenade. Got me?"

"Yeah," he said and reached for the door.

"You know, for a guy who's had this city in an uproar, he's pretty basic with his traps. Push the door open and it pulls the pin. Ten seconds later.. wham, bam, thank you ma'am. You're sushi."

"Thanks for the graphics there, Billy. Can't I just push open the door and you grab the pin and put it back in the grenade?"

"What if I drop it? What if it flies and is out of my reach? What if I can't get it back in?"

Angel sighed. "Sorry Forham, it's just.. the captive is my girlfriend and I just want to get her back."

"This will only take a minute," Fordham said and pushed the pair of pliers through the small gap. "Red or blue wire?"

"Are you telling me you don't know?!"

He chuckled. "No. I've just always wanted to say that."

"Very funny," Angel growled. "Just get me through would ya?"

"You can push the door open now, Detective Angelus."

Angel pushed the door open slowly then he breathed a sighed when he could step through.

"God thank you," he said and held his hand out to the bomb squad tech. "One more door."

OoOoO

Angel walked down the hallway, staring at the scorched places on the wall. There were three doors on both sides of the hall and he had to take a moment to collect his bearings.

"Which one?" Fordham asked.

Angel turned and touched two then a third door with the lightest of touches.

"This one. From what Buffy's told me, he's got gasoline and candles in there, with one of the cans set to a timer. The can will blow and the candle will light the gasoline..."

"It's not easy to light pools of gasoline. What you're actually igniting is the vapors from the gas itself," the tech told him. "If you throw a match in a pool of gas usually it's just going to get wet and go out. Fire needs fuel to eat."

Billy Fordham went to his hands and knees and pushed the small mirror under the door.

OoOoO

"Buffy?" Angel called out when Fordham motioned for him to.

"A...Angel?"

"Yeah Baby, I'm right here. I've got a bomb tech out here with me. Can you tell us if there's any wires or devices hooked up by the door?"

"Um... yeah, there's two wires. They come off the door knob." She shuffled around to try and get a better look at them. "I think they run under one of the cans of gasoline."

"Got 'em!" He called after a minute or two.

"What are you going to do about them?" Angel growled and moved from the door to pace.

"I'm going to diffuse the bomb so we can get your girl and we can get the fuck out of this place. What did you think I was doing here?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just be ready to go in and grab her when I tell you to. I'd really like to get out of this place. It's creepy," he glanced around for a second.

"Yeah, and so's this goddamn arsonist," Angel said and came over, ready to lay his hand on the knob.

"Don't touch that! You'll trip the connection and set off the bomb!"

Angel quickly moved his hand away. "Anything I can do?"

"Stay out of my way and don't touch anything. I can't see the bomb... I'm sure it's under that gas tank. So... hate to say it, but I'm kind of flying blind here."

Angel backed up and listened to the tech talk to himself.

OoOoO

It was a few minutes later when the tech looked up at Angel, making him realize that last part must have been meant for him.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," he said and walked up to the door again.

"I'm going to cut the wire and if the bomb doesn't blow... you should be set to go and get her. You got it?"

"Just tell me when," Angel said. His hand lingered over the door knob but he didn't touch it.

Fordham fiddled with the scissors for a moment then he nodded. "Go!"

OoOoO

Angel flew open the door and the smell of the gasoline almost choked him. He could see Buffy, taped down to the chair. And he reached into his pocket for his knife.

"Oh, God! Angel!" Buffy said and soon felt the knife slip through the duct tape that held her feet to the chair.

Soon she was completely cut free. After being extremely careful of her wounded hands. And then just as he was about to pick her up and into his arms.. a noise caught his attention.

At the door stood Billy Fordham. His eyes were huge and a long knife was at his throat.

The knife holders hands were covered in bandages.

"This could have and would have been perfect if not for this fucker. He had to come along and ruin it for me. I was going to get rid of both of you at the same time and now I just have to do it all myself." And at the end of the words, the arsonist ran the thin knife across Billy's neck, slicing it right down to the bone.

Blood squirted out in jets as he was cut. He gave a rattled sigh then he fell face first to the floor, splashing blood and gasoline everywhere.

Buffy screamed and closed her eyes trying to rid of the sight.

"I won't be so easy to get rid of," Angel said and crushed down the guilt building inside. He knew he'd have time to mourn later. After he got this guy under control. And the hell on out of here.

"Then I'll just enjoy it more."

"Okay.. but just tell me one thing. Why Buffy?" he stalled.

"She wrote lies about me!"

"What lies? She went to experts on your psychosis who gave her that information. It's not her fault now is it?"

"Psychosis?! You make me sound crazy."

"Well... you did just kill a man standing in gas with lit candles all around you. Sounds pretty crazy. Just look at yourself, you've caused yourself so much damage with these burns. What's not crazy about what you do?! So just give yourself up and we'll go find you a nice padded cell somewhere safe. You can heal up with help from doctors."

"A cell?! You want me to give myself up so you can play the hero and put me in a cell? You son of a bitch!" he yelled and threw himself at Angel and in the process one of his pant legs slid up against one of the candles and the gasoline soaked liquid caught quickly.

The arsonist's screams of rage turned into screams of pain. He thrashed himself about, knocking over candles and the cans of gasoline.

The flames flew across the liquid towards Buffy and Angel.

He swung her up into his arms and ran out of the room. Then sat her feet down on the carpet.

The horrible screams kept coming from the room. Then there was a crash. And a whistle of wind.

Angel looked back into the room once and stared at Fordham's body as it started to catch fire then he coughed into his sleeve.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about..."

"He's gone, there's nothing I can do."

Buffy started to walk down the hallway, limping and stumbling along. The pain pill she'd taken earlier was out of her system. Then she shrieked when Angel lifted her back into his arms and carried her down the stairs as firemen flew up them to take care of the fire that was starting to get out of control.

Angel carried her out to the ambulance that had been brought up and he turned her face away from what was now left of the arsonist.

He had jumped out of the window, racing away from the flames that had been such a large part of who he was.

OoOoO

"Buffy! Babygirl, are you alright?" Caleb asked as he came up beside Angel as he sat her down.

"I'm fine, Caleb. Hey, Graham. It's nice to see you both," she coughed some as the tech put an oxygen mask on her and started working on her hands.

"Oh baby... look at your hands," Caleb said and lifted one up to stare at the stitches. "How'd you manage to do this princess?"

"As if you didn't know," Angel said, standing back some to let the others see her.

"Don't you dare start with me, Angelus. I still have a bone to pick with you about letting her get taken by this creep in the first place," Caleb growled before turning to smile sweetly down at Buffy. "You're coming home with me right? Your mama and your daddy miss you. I know they'd love to see you."

Buffy looked over to Angel, waiting for him to tell Caleb off as he had before. But when he didn't say anything and only looked down at his feet, she felt pain overcome her like nothing ever had before.

"I guess.. I could go home.. for a few days," she told him hesitantly.

"Good, Now that's all settled. I'll call us in some tickets and we can leave right away." He hit the speed dial on his phone and walked over to the side. But then soon he was back. "We've got three tickets for a flight leaving in three hours. Your mom has plenty of clothes you left so no need to even pack. Anything else you may need, we'll get for you after the trip. She's okay to leave right?" he asked the EMT.

"Just as soon as I get done with her bandages. And if she's going to be gone for over a week, she should really see her own doctor to have these checked out."

"We can do that," Caleb told him.

"Angel?" Buffy asked and glanced around. She didn't see him anymore. "Where did he go?" she whispered.

Graham looked around himself, seeing him nowhere in sight and his car gone. "He was just here a second ago..."

"He didn't stay to say goodbye?"


	23. Chapter 23

Angel listened as Buffy talking about going home with her cousins, feeling his stomach rolling, his head hurting. Much from the gasoline and fumes. His mind still spun from watching Fordham's death.

It was just too much for him. He was sure he was going to vomit.

Angel turned and left, leaving Buffy with her cousins.

He walked to his car and drove away.

OoOoO

Angel found his apartment still a wreck, but really he didn't want to go anywhere someone would find him anyway.

Angel stopped quickly to pack a bag and grab the keys to his dad's cabin he'd built up north.

He thought he'd go up there for a few days, get his mind straight. He thought that a few days fishing in the old river would make him right once more with the world. And that maybe then he could think of Buffy without feeling the hollow pit in his stomach.

And he could decided what to do or if to even do anything at all.

OoOoO

Angel drove the miles and got to the cabin fairly quickly. He'd stopped only to pick up a week's worth of supplies along the way.

The road to the cabin was just a bit more than a two track and was barely kept. It was rutted and his car bottomed out more than once even though he was being careful.

But then the trail started to bloom out into the wide clearing. Grassy and filled with flowers, buzzing with bees. The sound of the river was welcoming.

Angel felt the worry and stress from the past few days starting to slip away as he parked his car and got out. He went up to the door and unlocked it. He stepped in and looked around, taking everything in.

Being here made him realize how much he missed his old man.

Angel carried the supplies in and started the generator, getting everything up and running. He hauled in some water from the river to prime the pump with. Then Angel gathered up his favorite fishing pole and a bucket before heading back down to the river.

OoOoO

Angel had barely cast out the first time before he felt the first tug on his line and hauled back, hooking himself a nice sized large mouth bass. It gave him a pretty satisfying fight before being dropped into the bucket.

Angel sighed and cast out again, feeling the kinks in his back loosening under the sun and of just being here. No worries.

He ended up catching three more bass then took the bucket up to the round tree stump he always used to clean fish on.

When he finished, he had eight beautiful filets ready to be rolled and fried. He took them up to the house and rinsed them again in the sink then washed his hand trying to rid of the smell.

Loneliness started setting in as he fixed his dinner. He couldn't help himself from thinking about Buffy. About what she was doing then. 'Probably being babied by her parents or cousins,' he thought, 'Which isn't so bad. She sure has been through Hell these past few days.'

Though a little voice in the back of his head kept trying to interrupt, telling him how he'd been there beside her through most of it, but Angel ignored it.

He couldn't blame her. She had a good reason to go. She wanted to go somewhere where she felt safe.

Just like he had.

OoOoO

The fish was good and flaky with hints of chives and lemons. He made a salad out of some lettuce and vegetables that he'd gotten from the store. He also opened the first of the beers he brought with him, which was something he didn't allow himself very often but it was cold and tasted great with the fish.

He ate four of them and saved the rest for the next day.

Them he clean up, which took little time, then Angel walked out to the back deck that he had finished himself after his father died. He sat down in one of the chairs they'd made together long ago, watching the sun set, drinking another beer.

Angel watched as the deer came out across the field, moving slowly or some stared over the river at him. He made no movement besides lifting his bottle to his lips and just watched as they drank from the river and dipped their head to the ground to eat and look around them as they chewed.

Then something startled them and they all took bounding through the field, disappearing into the woods.

The first set of mosquitoes came out not long after that, landing on his arms, which got him moving.

Angel stood, gathering the last of his beer and headed back into the cabin.

He was planning to take a shower and then he had some books to read or he'd just go to sleep.

He lit up the water heater and sat down to wait for the water to warm.

Memories came fast. Of his dad and the time the two of them had spent. 'I wish you were right now dad. I sure could use some answers.'

OoOoO

Angel stripped and dropped his clothing down to the small basket in the bathroom. He had turned the water on and soon he had the small room steamy and hot.

He stepped in under the water, letting it run over his body, and through his cleaned up, thinking over everything that had been going on, for the countless time.

When he stepped out, he watched the steam curl off his skin and into the cool air, drying himself of before grabbing some sweat pants.

Next, Angel went to the loft and curled in the bed he always used when up here.

Sleep came easily, as did his dreams. And he woke from seeing Fordham's throat being slit. But what was worse was the shock in Buffy's eyes as she sank down into the ambulance.

"Why didn't I see this before?" he asked outloud to himself, feeling guilty as hell for leaving her now. "She hadn't want to go. I pushed her into going by walking away. How the fuck could I be so stupid?!" he growled.

'If I had just stayed with her a little longer.. she'd came up here with me.'

Angel slid out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and hurried to put everything back into his suitcase. He figured if he hurried there might be a slim chance he could get there before she left.

Angel closed the cabin up, turned the generator off and locked everything back up. He threw everything back into his car and turned it around, heading back down the track.

It was steep, rutted, and his lights didn't seem to be working right.

He went around a small curve and slammed on his brakes, swerving sideways down the road. He felt the crash as it slammed into the side of a tree.

The impact from the crash had Angel's head going into the driver's side window, cracking the glass. Blood trailed down his forehead and dripped down to his shirt.

He was about to get out of the car when he felt it slip and started sliding down the steep incline, picking up speed as it continued. And suddenly rolled twice, then finally landed on its hood.

Silence echoed as the engine ticked, cooling off.

OoOoO

"For the last time, Caleb, I am not going. And I'm sorry if that upsets you, I am, but I'm staying here until I find our what's wrong with Angel. Maybe then we can go visit my parents. So take the damn ticket and if you still don't know why I'm doing this then well... you can just shove it up your ass." Buffy's voice rose as she grew more and more frustrated by Caleb's patronizing smile. "Graham, please?" she said softly. "Please, talk to him."

"He doesn't listen to me either, sweetie," Graham answered and rubbed his knuckles over her cheek. "But for what it counts.. I'm on your side."

"Thanks for that at least. Caleb?" she started to say and looked back at her cousin.

He was holding the phone, staring at the screen, color fading from his face.

"Caleb?" she tried again, softer.

"What is it?" Graham asked, stepping up to his brother.

"Lilah's in labor," then he looked panicked, "I've got to get home. Now!" he turned and sank down to the floor and put his head between his knees.

"Caleb? Just breathe, sweetheart. Just breathe." She kneeled beside him. Graham got on the phone and changed their tickets to an even earlier flight.

"We can just make it... if we leave now,"he said.

Caleb nodded and his face continued to turn white.

"Okay... I'm ready."

Buffy helped him up. "Go. Be with your wife, she needs you. And call me when the baby's born." She hugged him tightly. "I love you Caleb and I promise I'll me fine."

Caleb hugged her back. "Fine, I'm going, but will you at least promise me you will try and stay out of trouble?"

Buffy crossed her heart with one finger. "Yes. Now go."

Graham snatched her up. "Please, Buff. Stay out of trouble. The wife and kids hate it when I'm gone. Especially when I have to take off like this without warning."

"Yes, yes. You give them my love and take care of him would ya?" she nodded at Caleb who was searching for his keys. "Please don't let him drive."

"Trust me Buffy, I like being alive." He hugged her quickly then grabbed Caleb's keys and his shoulder and started pushing him towards the door, leaving Buffy alone.

She stared around the room, seeing Angel's suitcase gone, his things out of the bathroom gone, his clothes gone, everything... gone.

There was a bag on the bed that held some of her clothes. The bag he'd brought in this morning when he found her missing.

So much had happened since then.

Buffy sighed and pulled out some of the clothes, laughing as she noticed some of her sexier undergarments in there as well.

'Okay.. so if he's not here.. he should be at home. I'll just go find him,' she thought and went to go change and shower quickly, trying to get rid of the smell of fire and gasoline... and death. Then she dried her hair and left.

OoOoO

She grabbed a taxi and was in front of his place in about ten minutes.

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs, her body worn out. She just wanted to find him, get everything straightened out, then get some damn rest.

She knocked on the door.

No answer.

So she waited a minute or two before trying again.

There still was no answer so she pressed her ear up close to the door, hearing no sounds at all coming from the place. No television, no music, no talking, no sounds of anyone moving around.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

Buffy spun around, her hand went to her throat, and a small yelp came from her mouth.

"Oh, God! You scared me!" she exclaimed then took a few deep breaths. "I'm looking for Liam Angelus, do you know if he's in?"

"He left for that cabin of his saying he needed to take it easy for a few days, needed to heal up and do some fishing,"

Buffy felt tears of frustration welling up. "So... he's going to be gone for a few days?"

The man looked her over. "Hey, ain't you that reporter girlfriend of his?"

Buffy nodded.

"Well hell girl! I can draw you a map up there. Him and his dad were kind enough to invite me up with them a few times. It's only a few hour drive or so. You could be there before morning I bet ya."

"Thank you." Buffy smiled and followed him into his apartment.

OoOoO

Buffy left with the directions firmly in hand. She grabbed a taxi and took it to the nearest car rental place where she rented a big suv for the trip ahead.

She stopped at an all night retail store and loaded up on some food and clothing more durable then what she had on. She also bought a pair of hiking boots that she put on in the truck.

Then... she headed out.

A map of the surrounding area was unfolded on the passengers seat next to her. And the map and directions his neighbor had give laid carefully out on top of it.

She drove with the windows down, the night air rushing into the suv, helping her to stay awake. She played the music loudly and sang along with all the songs she knew.

She turned off onto the two track road that would lead to the cabin and she bounced around in the cab for the ride and cursing it more than once for biting her tongue.

Soon the tracked opened onto a clearing that looked absolutely stunning in the early morning light.

The cabin was beautiful. She could hear morning birds singing and the sounds of the river as it rushed along.

Buffy stepped out of the suv, seeing all Angel must see in this place. It was breathtaking. But she saw his car wasn't there and the cabin actually looked deserted.

The only thing she could see that might have placed him here was the grass near the front of the cabin was flattened.

'I couldn't have passed him on the way up could I? Was he on his way back to see me?'

Buffy grabbed for her phone and held it up, trying to see any signal bars, but she hardly had one. "Just going to have to do," and she dialed his number, holding her breath as she waited for him to answer.

OoOoO

Angel woke to the sound of ringing in his ears.

His body felt crushed and the pain came at him from every which way.

He tried to move his jaw and rubbed his ears, wanting to rid himself of the ringing... before realizing it was his cell phone he'd left in his glove compartment.

He reached over and opened it, dumping everything inside of it to the roof of his car, which made it the first time he realized that he was upside down.

Angel scrambled through the junk, finally finding his phone and tried to open it with shaking hands.

OoOoO

Buffy stood waiting, listening to the small quiet sounds of her surroundings.

Then, suddenly, she could hear his phone ringing.

She turned to the cabin before realizing that's not where the sound seemed to be coming from.

She jumped back in the suv, turned it around, and strained her ears to hear the phone again over the loud engine noise.

Buffy looked around and down into the valley on the other side of the steep stretch of the road and soon she spotted Angel's car on its roof.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aww. Last Chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Buffy slid down the incline and approached the car cautiously, afraid of what she might find.

"Angel?" she said softly and kneeled down next to the driver's window. The side of the car was caved in, most of the glass gone from the windows.

Angel turned his head and looked over at her. "Buffy?" he asked, surpised.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Your neighbor told me I could find you here. I came to see if I could talk you into taking me back."

"I thought you were going home with your cousins... I thought... I thought you didn't want me," he said, but before she could answer he asked if she could help get him out of the car.

"Sure, but first you need to get rid of the seat belt."

Angel yanked on it. "It's stuck."

"Hold on," she said and slid under him, "Put your hands down to brace your weight," she told him, then she pressed on the button that held the fastener close and yanked on it at the same time.

He fell down over her, his legs catching on the bottom of the wheel.

"Okay, now I'm going to try and wriggle out. Then you're going to follow me alright?" She squirmed her way out from under him, catching her leg on a small piece of glass on the way, which she warned him about. Then she was outside and reaching for him. "Come on," she urged gently.

And together they got him and she worried all the way as they made their way up the hill, then breathed a sigh of relief when he got steeled in the passenger seat of her rental car.

"Okay, now I'm getting you to a hospital."

"No. Let's just get back to my dad's cabin. Buffy, you and me... we need to talk. We can talk when we get there. And, I have even have a first aid kit." He leaned his head back and grimaced a little as his head hit the leather.

When she just sat there silently he turned and opened one eye a mere slit and looked at her questiongly.

"You should go to the hospital."

"I just smacked my head on the window to the door. I've got a hard head. I'm fine."

"Don't I know it," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I know. You have a thick skull, a hard head, and it's terribly difficult to get anything into it," she said and put the suv into reverse since there wasn't any room to turn around.

OoOoO

It took less than five minutes to get back to the cabin. And a little longer to get him inside.

"I'm going to go get you a cloth for your head," she said after sitting him down. "You stay there."

She headed to the bathroom and pulled out to towels, along with the first aid kit she found in there.

"What happened?" she called out as she checked to see what was in the kit

"I was on my way back to get you. I went around the curve and there was a deer in the road. I slammed on the brakes and slid off of the road. And the rest.. I guess you can see." he said now grabbing at the bathroom counter to steady himself as he came up behind her. His hands went to her shoulders and he pulled her back against him. "I was really stupid, Buff. Can you forgive me?"

He was making her nervous and she pulled away. She turned to grab him and lead him back to the chair he was in before. "Let's clean up that wound."

"You didn't answer me," he growled and took the cloth away and grabbed her hands. "Will you forgive me for being the world's biggest ass and leaving you? Especially with those cousins of yours," he muttered then he looked up into her green eyes and cupped her face. "Please, Buff. I need you to forgive me."

Buffy nodded. "There's really nothing to forgive Angel. I needed to face Caleb down.. and I did. Of course it helped that Lilah picked that exact time to go into labor. He kind of forgot what he was here for, what he wanted me to do. Graham drove him to the airport."

"Caleb procreated? Oh shit. The world isn't ready for that." Angel leaned back into the chair and she started cleaning him up. "Ouch," he said gently when she poked at one of his wounds.

"I'm sorry," she said and bit the tip of her tongue, big tears formed in her eyes and started down her cheek.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "Nothing. I'm just being silly. I.. I don't want to hurt you..."

"As long as you're with me, you could never hurt me," he leaned forward and kissed away her trail of tears.

"I never wanted to leave you... but my cousins were all pushing me... and you didn't say anything... I thought you didn't want me, that you wanted me go. Then when I looked up, you were gone. You were gone and I had no idea where you were or how you felt..."

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he cut in.

She smiled through her tears. "Good 'cause I didn't come out here just to save your ass from your car. I came to get my guy back."

"I think your guy needed to get to bed," he rose to his feet.,his body sore and aching. He had bruises on his bruises. Angel wrapped his arm over her shoulder and took her with him. "We'll go get my car in the morning, get some supplies. How you feel about fishing?"

"As long as you clean them.. no problem."

OoOoO

Angel woke hours later, his hand was warm, snuggled between Buffy's breasts under the tank top she'd worn to bed. She was spooned up against him tightly, her hips moving slowly against his. Somehow in her sleep her panties had ended up down around her ankles and his hardened cocked was nestled between her soft lower lips.

Buffy moaned in pleasure and he bent his head, finding her neck with his lips.

"Buffy," he whispered, "make love to me."

She gave him a sleepy moan in response and nodded her head. She rolled halfway onto her back towards him. "Yes," she breathed, still not fully awake.

Angel's hand moved over her breast, kneading the flesh softly, teasing her nipple under it rose to a hard peak. He played with it, wetted his fingers and twisted her until she was all but writhing under him.

"More," she whispered, her eyes now open.

He bent and found the tip with his mouth, wetting the shirt she still wore and suckled her into his mouth, tugging hungrily on it and heard her moaning and whimpering cries. He slid his hand down her stomach and soon found the soft curls that guarded her slit.

Angel push his fingers between, finding the heat of her desire, the wetness of her need. And he played there too, teasing her until she strained against him. Her hands roaming over him, even though they were still in bandages.

It took little enticement for him to slide inside of her from behind, moving with gentle care as his fingers continued to tease and torment her clit.

Her first peak came easily, leaving her breathless and moving against him, still wanting more. Words of love spilled from his lips. Words of love, need, and care. Words he had never been able to say before. But with her... it was as if he couldn't stop himself.

"You're everything to me Buffy," he said as she cried out again.

Buffy rolled to her stomach and arched her back so her hips were up. Angel followed her and kneeled behind her. His hands filled with her hips, bringing them up a little more. Angel put a pillow under her then he began moving with purpose.

Every slow thrust had her crying out his name, every long withdrawl had her moaning loudly.

She moved with him, slamming her hips back into his, wanting him to take a hint.

And finally, he began pummeling her.

Her orgasm started, squeezing him in a fist glory and he felt himself losing control as well. He grabbed her shoulder and leaned over her, pulling her back hard onto his cock as he spasmed uncontrollably inside of her.

When it was done, he collapsed and laid against the pillows. He pulled her down on top of him and trailed his fingers down her spine.

"I love you, Buffy Summers."

"Back at ya, Liam Angelus," she said, stretching under his hands.

"You know what comes next don't you?"

"A cigarette?" she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. You don't smoke."

"I thought what you did was pretty smokin'," she said and laughed.

"I'm trying to be serious here! How the fuck is a guy suppose to propose when his girl won't take him seriously?"

"Propose?" her eyes went wide. "You're going to propose?!"

"Well I would wait until I had a ring but I just never know when you're going to run into a burning building or show up at a narc bust or even get kidnapped by some psycho. So you're just going to have to wait for the ring when we get back. So what do you say? Make a honest man outta me?"

Buffy closed her eyes.

'Okay, so this isn't the perfect type of proposal. You know, with soft music and candlelight. Maybe a romantic dinner for two. A small ring box. But the type isn't what matters is it? What matters was him.'

She couldn't tell him no.

"Well, since you put it so elegantly and all, I'll be your old lady... if that's what you want."

"Really?" his tone was one of disbelief. "Wait.. really?"

"Yes, really," she giggled.

Angel wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I am one lucky man," he smiled.

"Let's hope you continue with that luck. I tend to be on the jinxy side of things."

"Not anymore. Now you'll be Mrs Liam Angelus. Buffy Angelus. All mine," he smiled.

"We'd better make sure your health insurance is paid up all the same," she teased.

The two were both startled by the sound of her cell phone going off in her jacket downstairs. Angel got up and went down to get it, cursing out when he saw the name on the view screen.

"Who is it?"

"Your fucking cousin," he growled and hit the talk button. "Go the fuck away Miller. She's marrying me." And he started to hang up when the phone was taken from his hands and Buffy stood naked in front of him.

"Hey, Caleb, it's me, how's Lilah?" she listened at the other end and her eyes lit up. "Oh, Caleb! That's fantastic. Mom and babies are doing well?"

"Babies?" Angel mothed and sunk down into a chair, pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and listened as he put his ear up to phone.

"There were in total shock. Neither of us were planning on twins. One of each too, Buff, a boy and a girl. Can you believe it?" But before she could reply, he started again. "I take it you found your cop. Everything good there?"

"Everything's fine. In fact, we're getting married," and she laughed when the voice on the other end just shut up. "Caleb? You there?"

"You're marrying a cop?"

"Yep. Looks like it," she laughed. "Come on, be happy for me," she tried to get him back to his happy state before he'd burst her bubble.

"I am happy for you, Buffy. I just don't wanna see you getting hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me. He loves me."

And the two of them talked for a few minutes more before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Then she tossed the phone onto the table and paid attention to everything Angel was doing to her body.

"You mean it?" he groaned out.

"That you won't hurt me? Yeah, I mean it. You love me too much. And if you haven't proved that to me in the past few days then I'm more thick headed than you."

"Thank God for small favors and intelligent women," he said as his hands molded her breasts and played with her nipples.

"Take me to bed," she whispered, "Take me to bed and show me how much you love me. We can worry about everything else tomorrow."

"Deal." he kissed her. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you, too."

He blew out the lamp he'd used to get down to the first floor of the cabin.


End file.
